Eleicae Geass
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Zera remembers nothing about herself accept what she was told. After she decides to run, one encounter with the battlefield changes EVERYHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**One**

_**POV: Zera**_

_"All units! Number 084 has escaped! I repeat, 084 has escaped!"_

Back against the cool metal wall, I wait for guards to run by. Surprisingly, wearing only a navy turtleneck and black sweats can get a person far. It's the year 2017, in the infernal 'country' of Brittannia. HA! I'm Japanese, not a power-hungry Brittannian! Sneaking behind a low-class desk of teak, the sirens blare louder, the swirling red lights the only thing making the insides of this maze visible.

My navy eyes scan the halls for an exit, my palms sweaty and trembling; the punishment for an escape attempt is death. A door with bolts, could be worth a shot. Tugging the black bun to wake up my pin-and-needle feet, I push up off the floo, my feet pounding forward, legs pulsing as blood courses through my veins and arteries. Deep, long breaths do little in the arts of helping, but I manage. The room is black, so I flip on a switch to my demise.

_"Alert! Someone is in the Armory!"_

"Shit," I sigh, my light and ragged voice minimal thankfuilly. "Come on Zera, get in a Knightmare!"

I have no memories of before I was ten; when the was between Japan and Brittannia started and soon ended. Area 11? It's still Japan in my heart, and other Japanese as well. These advanced Knightmares are a more colorful version of those that murdered countless Japanese. For this, I rebel against the Brittannian scum that use me as a disection lab! Putting those depressing facts aside, I flash to the nearest Knightmare and hop in, finding _key and code _in the war machine. I mean how _stupid_ can they get?

I twist in the key and start it up. _"ALERT! SOMEONEHAS ACTIVATED A KNIGHTMARE!"_

Okay, if she knows everything, why doesn't she come and get me herself? I pull the turtleneck up to hide my mouth and the tip of my freckled nose. As my eyes water and redden with each nose exhale sent up to them, I charge the Knightmare through the one-inch thick wall. Near this area is the gray cloud of smoke and the thick scent of gunpowder. Stupidly using the cloud, I find myself in the middle of heated battle.

Blood adorns the concrete, dirt, and little amounts of asphault. Gunfire is frequent enough for my hearing to dim slightly from perfect. Knightmares clash and crash with one another. _Terroists_, I think. Sometimes I wonder why they aren't called heroes with what they do. A red Knightmarem stops in front of me, missing an arm.

"Hey!" a feminine voice demands. "Prepare to-"

I wriggle my mouth from the turtleneck. "Wait! I'm Japanese!"

The Knightmare sort of relaxes. "Stole a Knightmare, huh?" I make the robot nod. "Huh. Well, this battle isn't for amateurs."

A rocket soars and I counteract it with one of my own. A similar Knightmare to my purple one becomes airborne and charges for the two of us. I eject and hold out my hand. This is why.

This is why I was poked and prodded with needles. This is why I can't remember my childhood. My Geass. It isn't like the others. I've had it since birth and it's a system of black, vein-like tubes that enable me to control electricity. Scientists call it by 'Eleicae Geass'. Both I and the Knightmare plunge, only I surviving.

"Huh?" I gasp. "W-Who?"

I look up to the red Knightmare. "How did you do that?" the 'voice within' speaks (just because I was a test hamster, doesn't mean I'm a killjoy).

"It's my way of function," I sit up on the metal hand. "I'm what some would call 'Eleicae Geass'."

An explosion of a flash bang rings and all I see is white. Metal smacks against metal, sending me what feels like airborne. Shaking my dazed head to colors and reality, this is most certainly the case here. All means of sound scraching out of my through in horrid shrieks, I plummet. Cool metal catches me somewhat twenty-nine feet from the ground, my backbone being sore as it is. A black Knightmare's face looks down upon me.

"What are you doing in the middle of a battlefield?" a soft, yet kingly (sorry, _emperor) _voice demands.

"Easy, running," I huff, rubbing my lower spine with both thumbs.

_More _metal clashes with metal and I believe this to be a 'ram the Knightmare' contest. A white Knightmare crushes my torso with grip (I feel so loved). "Citizen!" a soft, soldier-like (well, that's a duh) voice 'panics'. "Run!" he commands as he sets me on the ground.

I nod and dodge a grenade thrown, stone rubble and dirt cutting into my side. With blood crawling down my leg, I duck under a slab of concrete now much like a fox's den. Dust, dirt, and gunpowder obscure the good air. Loud explosions shake the Earth it strikes. Cords with what looks like armor penatrators soar to and fro, sparks clashing, bullets flying, blood splattering, bodies dropping, smoke above all rising. This is a battlefield.

My breath turns shallow and quick, what with the lack of good oxygen. On the negative side, I'm not a health nut, just a thin, unfit seventeen-year-old born on August 15, 2000. As a fellow Japanese falls, bloodied all over, the pistol in his hand bounces once and tips over to fall flat on it's side one yard away. To be truthful, it's like a mile in the eyes of Zera or _Number 084_ (me). I gulp and puch my sliced palms against the pebbles and dirt to get on one knee.

"Okay, it's just three feet Zera," I whisper.

One huge inhale marks the start of my run. I slide to the weapon and snatch it, rolling behind a wall and standing straight, peeking out the corner to the white and black war machines fighting. I aim and pull the trigger to a dull click. I huff and toss it. I don't have any ammo to reload. The white kicks the black at the wall I'm hiding behind and I leap out of the way as the metal obliterates the corner.

He, the black Knightmare that is, looks around. Sadly, he catches me staring, and grabs me, crushing my already sore torso. "Suzaku!" he calls. "Surrender or the _Eleven _dies!"

I growl. _Eleven? _I spot some broken glass enloged in the metal arm and witness, with one blink, my navy orbs morph to crimson. An apparent me with me is my split personalities who _also_ can't remember a thing before I woke up on a cold disection table. "Who are you calling a mere _number_," Overload, my 'red' personality, growls. "BRITTANNIAN CRAP!"

She drains the robot dry, my black electricity tubes pushing up at the skin and pulsing with 'overdrain' or process of draining too much. Unfortunately, that causes us to remain in the hand seeing it can't move. "Nice move," I spit, saliva and blood dripping out of my mouth and onto the hand.

"Oh, do _you _like being called a number? 084?" she snaps.

"Of course not, that's why I picked Zera!"

"Derived from 'Zero' of 084," she points out.

I shake my head. "Calm down, my eyes keep changing."

Someone exits the white robot, revealing a Brittannian soldier with light brown hair and emeral jewels for eyes. The owner of the black one kicks his way out, masked completely. "Zero!" this 'Suzaku' calls. "Let the civillian go!"

'Zero' walks down the arm and to me. "You!" he faces me. "You drained my Knightmare of it's power!"

"You're just figuring this out?" I snap breathlessly.

The red Knightmare comes, both arms now detached. "Zero!" she cries. "They're coming!"

"Damn," he mutters. He grabs a section of my hair, yanking it and making me wince. "Return the power!"

"I...can't!" I whimper.

More Knightmares arrive. "Well, well," a man laughs, "here is Zero!"

Zero bends down next to my ear, his grip tight on my hair. "Drain them."

I huff and raise my hand, draining sparks lining my right palm and electricity flowing out. They scream in shock as Zero holds my hair. I wince as the 'overdrain' pulsing appears. "O-ow..." I wince.

Once the electricity stops to flow, I let my arm drop. A man with teal-like hair kicks out of his Knightmare. "Ah, I see you have a new terroist!" he calls.

"C-can I just die?" I whisper, only Zero hearing. "I feel like...I'm going to hurl..."

He sighs and helps me out of the hand. "Unit 2," he nodss at the red Knightmare.

The red Knightmare quickly nabs me with lines and before Suzaku can react, I drain his Knightmare with difficulty, passing out right after.

**Okay, okay, not the BEST, but review, tell me what'cha think, and read some other of my stories please. Also watch Code Geass, it is AWSOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Two**

**POV: Zera**

Empty stomach, my right arm in bandage wraps, I open my eyes to a sky-blue ceiling. _Where are we? _Alexandria, the 'ocean' personality, wonders. Sliding of a door is clear and I push my torso up to see a seventeen-year-old Brittannian student with black hair (or dark brown) and violent irises. "Oh," he smiles gently, "you're awake."

I raise a brow and stiffen. "Who are you?" I demand in a harsh whisper. "Where am I!"

He sets a hand on my bandages. "Relax. You're safe."

_You're safe..."Relax, you're safe Alexander."_

_"But sis!"_

I rid myself of the memory. "So what? I want to know where am I and why!"

A girl, obviously Britannian, walks in, straight red bob of hair completely out of the way of her blue eyes. "My twin, Kallen Terra, brought you. I'm Kallen Esponauge, since my parents were the ones to confuse people."

I try to stand, but my arm doesn't want me to push up. "Stay down," the boy ruffles my hair. "I'm Lelouch."

I huff. "Zera."

Kallen smiles and sits next to me on a bed. "Are you Japanese?"

I smile, nodding. "Yes Kallen, and I'm proud of it!" I turn to Lelouch with my weak excuse of showing happiness. "So, where am I?"

I freeze and curse under my breath. "_Something wrong?" _Alexandria wonders.

"You're screwing with my system," I mutter.

"Hm?" Lelouch cocks his head to the side. "Who are you talking to?"

Huffing, I give him that weak smile. "Nothing, Lelouch."

I turn to a muted television and raise a brow. They catch this and Kallen turns up the volume. _"-required to stay in their homes or school grouns until Project 084 is caught."_

i grit my teeth. "_Now _they're going public about that?"

"Something wrong?" Lelouch sits on a frail chair placed at the bedside.

I glare at the screen, a flicker of red most likely from eye-color change. "Scum, the lot of them!" I growl as the glass or _whatever _television screens are made of cracks. "Needles...biopsies...inhumanity..."

Hugging myself, I stare at my lap in horror. Kallen pats my back and, Lelouch determining my green face as bad, I puke into the trash-can he offers, the contents simply bloody phlem due to not having eaten since last wekk. The door opens once I raise my head. "Hey, she's awake!" I blink with surprise at Suzaku. "And...puking?"

"Unfortunately," Lelouch and Kallen sigh.

Lelouch sets the little tin bin back onto the floor. Suzaku leans against the wall. "So is she going to classes?" he wonders.

"Wait..." I turn to Kallen. "We're at a _school?_"

"Yeah," Kallen nods. "Are you a student in another school?"

I slowly shake my head. "I've...been sick at my home."

Kallen stands and faces Lelouch with somewhat stern. "A moment, Lelouch?"

He accepts and they walk out. Suzaku and I are left, blinking big, curious eyes at the door. a cool sensation runs up my arm and I pluck the bandages off to see the pulsing has at last settled. Thankfully, I can now drain eight Knightmares. When I woke up, I could only drain one. It's been seven years and I now am able to drain eight, huh? Sometimes I wonder about Eleicae. Such questions as 'am I alone' or 'what else can I do' pop up every now and again.

"Suzaku," I address, "have you ever felt _alone_?"

He nods. "This school is for Brittannians by heart, but I'm Japanese, so..."

I jump off the bed beaming. "I'm Japanese to!"

His new-found smile is bright and gentle. "That's cool."

My muscles loosen and I relax with these people might not be bad..._Might? _Overload chuckles. Okay, it _won't _be bad, happy? _Very. _About to slap myself, the door opens for the fifth time today. "Excuse me," Lelouch enters, "but are you interested in attending classes, Zera?"

I bounce on the balls of my feet. "Yep! Haven't been to a school since-" I faulter. "-since I..."

Kallen coms in with clothing articles. "Don't stress yourself," she sighs. "You're safe now.

_"Relax, you're safe now Alexander."_

_"But sis!"_

I enthustiastically nod. I'm remembering my past now? I'm going to school? This is Japanese Heaven!

**Review~**

**Other stories~ **

**Poll~ (not pool)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass**

**T **

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Three**

**POV: Zera**

Wearing the school's uniform, I proudly stroll into my first period class room. Kallen smiles and waves me over. "Hey Kallen," I greet.

She notes my constant bouncing. "Excited?" she chuckles.

"Well _duh_!" I laugh. "I'm in school!"

A boy with blue hair and soft, brown eyes laughs. "Nobody's really _excited _about school!" He walks up and presents a hand. "Name's Rivalz!"

"Hello Rivalz, I'm Zera."

A sort-of red-head walks in, hair long and hazel-eyes big. She's walking with a raven-head with what looks like brown eyes. "That's Shirley and Nina," Rivalz introduces. "Kallen, both mentioned, and I are in the Student Council with Lelouch, Suzaku, Milly, and Arthor!"

I raise a brow. "Lelouch is in the Student Council?"

"Vice President," Kallen fills me in. "Milly's the president."

"And Arthor's a cat that _hates _my everlasting _guts_."

I beam at the door to Suzaku. "Suzaku!" I cheer. "Yay~we're in the same class!"

He chuckles. "You're sure excited."

I pump my fist in the air. "Heck yeah! As long as it's not P.E., I'm fine!"

Kallen sighs. "Great. Two couch-potatoes: Lelouch and Zera."

"He's more of a couch-lemon, don't you agree?" I giggle.

They laugh, my eyes shimmering ocean in the window. I huff. Alexandria! _But it's so peaceful! _Ugh, how did I get stuck with a Psycho and Rape-Victim? _...I'm not a psycho_. SEE?

Someone dog whistles. "Hey toots! Nice ass!"

I gyrate to three teens drooling over me. "Ew..." I cringe as the saliva tracks down the fronts of their chins. "Do they always do-"

"No," this 'Shirley' walks up. "Oh sorry! I'm Shirley!"

Since she offers her hand, I accept it and shake it once. "I'm Zera."

"Why don't you sit down?" Kallen sighs.

"There's an empty seat next to me," Suzaku offers.

Before they can blink, I'm patiently awaiting the teacher in said empty seat. Soon enough, Lelouch enters. He waves to my silent-happy figure before seating himself at the far left of the room, somewhat in the middle row. The teacher arrives soon after. "Okay class," she huffs, "please welcome Miss Zera."

Some wave, some speak, and some throw me the 'call me' sign (two boys, one girl). Smiling politely like a regular piece of Brittannian shit, I face the teacher so she can start a scientific lecture on heart-beats. With ocean eyes, I jot down simple, yet 'A+' worthy notes.

When time calls for a second period, I exit the class room reading the notes over. "I must admit, Alexandria sure loves to write..."

"It's a pleasure!" Alexandria giggles, using my mouth to accomplish such.

"Man...can you two keep the conversations _in _my head?" I grumble.

"You'd get a frightful headache, and we like to talk here and there," Alexandria sighs.

"Oh alright, but at least stay in sometimes!" I compromise.

She nods and returns to me my self-control. In so, I stroll to my locker to exchange my books. I feel someone lift up the back of my skirt, so I push it down and whirl around. "Hey toots," the perverted student from earlier smirks. "Want to French?"

Never once having heard the term, I raise a brow. "What the 'F' are you drooling over now?"

He laughs. "You never heard of Frenching? I'll show you."

I push him across the hall. "No thanks asshole."

He growls. "What'd you just call me?"

Someone (I, he, someone; descriptive eh?) sets a hand on my shoulder and leans next to my ear. "I'd advise you to quit while you're ahead."

That voice..._"Drain them." _NO! NO! NO! Lelouch is _NOT _Zero! Bad brain! Zero=asshole. Lelouch=Sex God...that came out wrong but STILL! I clutch my head and nod. "Yes Lelouch."

"And you," he turns to Mr. Pervert. His left eye...it glows red with a wierd symbol in it. "Don't harass this student!"

The symbol pulsates somewhat and next thing you know, Pervert's eyes have a red ring in them. "Yes. You're right."

He walks off placidly and I grip my skirt. Lelouch has a _Geass_? Who in the world gave him _that? "_Look for the source," Overload whispers.

"Got it," I sigh.

"Hm?" Lelouch looks at _me_ funny.

"Oh, nothing."

Later at lunch, I sneak back to the building I woke up in, shutting the doors silently. "Okay," I breathe, "not a Special Ops mission Ze-"

"Who are you?"

I scream, jumping and ducking under the nearest table. _GREAT JOB, ME! _"Stupid," I mutter.

Some girl with long, green hair looks under the table. "What's so scary?"

I point at her. "_You _snuck up on me!"

She rolls her gold eyes. "Got'cha. I'm C2."

I crawl out from under the table, an eyebrow raised. "Nice name. I'm Zera." I freeze altogether at the mark on her forehead. Wow. That 'source finding' was fast. "You!"

She cocks her head to the side. "Sorry?"

I poke her forehead. "_You _gave Lelouch Geass!"

She sighs. "Yes. Now explain who you are..."_ click_, "or die."

**Anyone reading this really should review if they like it...it helps me update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass **

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Four**

**POV: Zera**

"H-Hey!" I hold up my hands. "I'm Z-Zera! I was looking for you to ask _why _Lelouch has a _GEASS_!"

She huffs. "You have one to, don't you?"

I shrug. "They call it an 'Eleicae Geass'…I was born with it."

C2 nods and puts the gun into a black hoslter on her right hip. Air I was apparently holding in is released. "How old?"

"S-seventeen?" I raise a brow with question.

"Well, nice to meet you," she nonchalantly walks upstairs.

I gap. "Bitch is _insane_," Overload laughs.

"You're type of people," Alexandria giggles.

"Zera?"

I freeze and turn to Shirley. "Wh-what?" I laugh nervously.

She blinks, raising a cautious brow. "I was just going to ask you why you're ditching lunch."

My stomach rumbles at the mere mention of 'lunch'. "Oh, uh…" I scratch my head. "I'm not0"

"Hey, there you are," Lelouch walks in. "I thought you said you'd have lunch with me."

Huh? "O-oh yeah!" I wave to Shirley. "Bye Shirley!"

Help me. Help me. I did _not _say I would! I sigh. I'm Japanese in a _Brittannian _school. I'm being helped by _Brittannians_. My Japanese pride is falling to a new low. "Hey," Lelouch calls my attention.

"Hm?"

He looks me directly in the eye and the left eye turns red, the symbol visible. "You will answer everything I ask."

It pulsates, but Overload laughs. "You can't use Geass on us!" she wipes tears from her red eyes. "We're Eleicae!"

The symbol and redness fade into the violet. "We?" he raises a brow.

Ocean irises cloud over the red ones. "Oh, Zera has two split personalities along with her self-consciousness. Overload, the 'red' personality and me, Alexandria, the 'ocean' personality."

I slap myself. "Alexandria!" I hiss.

_What? _She asks.

"He's Brittannian!" I remind.

_So? You can't let hatred cloud you're mind like Overload._

"Who said that's hatred?" Overload laughs.

I slap myself once more. "Guys!" I whine.

_Sorry,_ they both answer.

I sigh and face Lelouch, staring at me oddly. "Okay!" I groan. "I have three personalities! Me, Overload, and Alexandria, happy?"

He shakes his head and pushes me against a tree, cornering me. Hands next to my head, he glares/stares into my eyes. "What's an Eleicae?"

"Who," Overload snaps, "and Eleicae are people with a Geass they're born with! It's a system of black electricity tubes inside the body."

"We can only drain," I sigh.

He nods and removes his hands from the tree bark. I shut my eyes and smile. "Can we try something?" Alexandria wonders.

"What?" he demands.

I put a hand over his heart and a heart line appears behind my eyelids (who knew you could do this with electricity?). It's calm and steady, but gradually rises with surprise and question. "Relax," I huff, "I'm just reading your heart-rate through my Eleicae Geass."

It steadies and I open my eyes to his calm face. Removing my hands, I resume walking to the lunch area. Unfortunately, lunch is over and I'm still starving. Classes afterward are often interrupted by my stomach, so I casually shrink until, at the end of class, I can be found under the desk. So when it's dark, Lelouch leads me back to the room I woke up in. "So are you staying?" he asks, tossing me some clothes.

"I-I guess," I huff. "I don't have anywhere else."

"Why's that _084_?" he snaps.

You have to admit, it's not that hard to figure out. "It's Zera," I hiss.

"You don't remember anything, so of course it's fake!"

Eh? Oh whatever! Just 'F' him! "What about you?" I turn, eyes now red.

Overload spits out, "I doubt you're real! So keep out of someone else's LIFE!"

"Lelouch," someone calls from downstairs, "who's up there with you?"

"A friend, Nunnally," he calls back.

Overload scoffs. "A friend my a-"

He covers my mouth. "Look, just forget this conversation."

I roll my eyes and bite his hand. He roars and I walk out with a face of scorn. A door slides open to a dining room, a girl with lon, blonde hair and shut eyes sitting in a wheelchair. She turns to me with the sound of the door. "Lelouch?" she asks.

"No," I sigh. "I'm Zera."

"_Remember, Number 084 doesn't remember a thing before she turned eleven," _a news anchor 'informs' on a television.

"Hello, I'm Nunnally!" she smiles. "Do you think 084 is being treated unfairly/ I think so because she seems really scared if she ran."

I smile sweetly, on my own accord. "Well…"

Lelouch enters with a bandaged hand. He glares at me. "Hello Nunnally," he sighs, sitting down.

"Hello Lelouch!" she giggles. "Isn't Zera nice?"

"I wouldn't say that," he huffs. "Are you going to sit, _Zera_?"

I stick out my tongue and sit, staring at a plate with chicken and rice. Alexandria comes to the surface. "Thank you," she bows her head, "Lelouch and Nunnally."

Lelouch blinks at me and sighs. "You're welcome," both siblings respond.

I pick up the fork and knife and eat gingerly. During my absent-minded eating, I wonder why they mentioned my admesia _twice_. It says nothing other than the act that I don't know who I am by birth. I only know my birthday because those damn Brittannian scientists got their filthy hands on several important documents. They kept everything else other than my race hidden from me. I feel pain in my hand and gaze down to my left hand to see a fork in it.

"Oh wonderful," Overload rolls her eyes, "I'm having _myself _for dinner."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally wonders.

I want to tell her to just open her eyes, but it's _quite _obvious she's blind. "I have a fork in my hand," I decode.

"That looks painful," Lelouch stands. "Come on."

I follow him into a bathroom where he removes the fork and rinses the four _extremely _painful puncture marks. "Hey Lelouch," I address.

"Yes Zera?" he sighs.

I smile weakly. "Do you know who Zera is"

He stops and stares at me from the corner of his eyes, the water left running. "He's the leader of the black Knights. He fights for justice and to destroy Brittannia."

I stare at the water. So he fights for the Japanese. "Have you met him?"

"You know, for a girl who wants privacy, you sure ask a lot of questions," he glares full-on.

I blush with shame. I'm such a hypocrite! Despite my attempts to be strong and mature, I'm just a scared teen! "Sorry," I mumble.

He smiles and twists the water knob off, dabbing a towel to my wound. "How about we have a little system?" he chuckles. "Every time you ask a question, I ask one, and visa-versa." I nod and he digs through a cabinet for bandages. "No, I have not met Zero, but I support his intentions." He looks up at me. "Do you?"

I stare at the ceiling. "Yes, but seeing I am who I am, a lucky teen who's actually scared of Death, I wouldn't get caught up with it."

He stands and wraps the bandages around my left hand. "Why though?"

"Because who _wants _to die?" I snap in disbelief. "Do you want to when you have _friends _and a _sister_?"

He freezes. "…No."

"Exactly," I huff.

So we return to dinner, finish up the food, and go to bed. I don't sleep for a while since I'm trying to determine whether or not this 'Zero' is _good _or _bad_.

**Please Review~Reviews make me update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Five**

**POV: Zera**

_Zero is offering me his hand. "Come Zera." I remain in place. "We share a common goal. I will help you only if you help me."_

I open my eyes to cringe at the sudden light. The room is hazy but only because I'm healthy. _Hey_, Alexandria yawns, _do you think-_

"Yes Kallen lied about having a twin," I whisper, pushing my weak body up, "but can you blame her?"

Okay, I'm not an idiot! The door opens and I rub my mucas-filled eyes to C2. "Good morning," she greets.

"Oh look," I snap, "the girl who cried 'I'm going to kill you'."

She holds up a tray with sunny-side-up eggs and brown toast. Next to the plate is a see-through glass with orange juice. "I'm sorry about that," she sets it on the night-stand. "You know, I met an Eleicae once."

I beam, "Really?"

She nods. "She was eight three years ago. Said the 'queen' was the most powerful and the oldest. At the time she should've been fourteen."

I bite my lip. "Hm. Well, I could be some months younger. Who knows?"

She smiles. "True. School starts in two hours."

I nod and she walks out. Snatching some toast, I jump off the bed and chomp my jaws down on the surface, rapidly shrugging my uniform on. In forty minutes, I walk out with an empty tray and my uniform on correctly. The kitchen I casually stride into is barren. Is this hour a time only C2 and I wake up upon? I glance at the clock to find 6:40 A.M. Wonderful. C2 is in a Living Room, hugging some orange thing while watching the news.

"_Authorities are still searching for 084," _the female anchor trembles, _"and the emperor demands er to be brought to him alive!"_

"Eh, better than dead," I shrug, sitting next to C2.

She's eating _pizza_. I mean where did _that _come from? I sigh and watch as the weather rolls on when the front door opens. "C2, I'm here."

I turn around. "Lelouch? You were out?"

He stops as he enters and starts at me with bloodshot eyes. "You're up early."

"I got two hours of sleep every _week _before. This is _pleasure _time!" I gasp at his laziness.

He chuckles, "Only for you and C2."

"That rhymed," Overload, Alexandria, and I say at once.

Everyone is silent as I beat a potted plant against my head. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I command my 'splits'.

"Sorry," they _both_ apologize.

"UGH!"

"Hey, what's everyone doing up so early?" Nunnally rolls in.

"It's _NOT _early!" I snap. "You two are just lazy!"

I guess that was a mistake, seeing that Lelouch drags me into the next room to lecture me about Nunnally's blindness preventing her to see clocks and other time devices. After an hour of that, Lelouch prepares for school and, with twenty minutes to spare, drags me off towards the student council room.

"Hey!" I struggle. "What are you-"

"Hey Milly," Lelouch waves to a blonde in the room. "Zera here isn't in a club."

"Well, why don't you join Student Council?" she beams.

"Eh?" I gap.

Oh-Why-Me! "She'd love to!" Suzaku walks in.

"W-"

"Come on!" Rivalz runs in, tackling Suzaku. "You'd love us!"

"He-"

"Hello! Oh, is Zera joining us?" Shirley totes a box in.

"Uh…hello?" Nina peeks past the door frame.

"HE-"

"Please?" Alexandria whispers.

"Ugh, FINE!" I groan. "Blondie, Creepy, Emo, Glomper, Smiley, Skiddy, and Rape-Victim win!"

They blink as a headache grows from Overload's laughter ringing in my head. "Who's who?" Suzaku finally snaps into the silence much like a twig.

"Blondie is the _only blonde in the room_," I point to 'Milly'. "Creepy is Mr. Force-A-Lot here," I point to Lelouch. "You're Emo. Glomper is Rivalz. Smiley is Shirley. Skiddy is Nina. No offense," I add. "Rape-Victim is Alexandria, the _innocent voice _in my head.

-Silence-

I sigh and cautiously travel to the cat-play structure holding one black cat. "Me-yurp," he yawns.

Odd…_Odd…_Stop it you two! Jeez. I pat his head and he purrs. "Hey little kitty," Alexandria whispers. "You hungr-Wha-DON'T EAT SUZAKU!" I think you can puzzle it from there.

At lunch, I eat in the Student Council room between Lelouch (left) and an apparently frequent visitor Nunnally (right). "So what have you done today?" Nunnally beams.

Overload says, _Your brother._ I respond to Overload with a mental 'Shut up!'. Alexandria, of course, saves the both of us. "Oh, nothing really!"

I mean thank you Alexandria! _Your welcome~_ I sigh in relief and Kallen enters. "Sorry I didn't come this morning," she yawns. "It was an emergency."

_Time to trip her up. _"Was it your twin?" I giggle mischievously.

"What tw-Oh right! Yes actually," she laughs.

_Ha-ha_, Overload smirks inside. _Serves her right. _

So she is _lying. _I huff mentally. Maybe I'l follow her around to find her true motive…

After dinner, I _regret _that decision.

First of all, the three of us had to vote who was sneaking around. I won of course, but Alexandria forced me to wear soldier-like armor so nobody easily kills me. After two blocks, I changed to something more _simple_: a bullet-resistant vest under a white Tee-Shirt. Dark jeans are over the tops of brown-leather hiking boots and are held up with a brown leather belt. My hair is up in a ponytail and a brown sweater tied around my waist. Yep. Commando. Eventually, I follow Kallen to an area of warehouses. She enters one and enters a huge-trailer0thingy.

"Crap," I whisper. "Is this-"

"The Black Knights," a gun cocks. "Your name and purpose now."

I turn to some guy with black hair and a red head-band. "I came for Kallen. My name…"

"Zera," a _hauntingly _familiar voice echoes throughout the warehouse, "I see you have recovered."

I spin in panic to Zero himself. "Shit…What are you doing to Kallen?"

"Relax. She is not being harmed in any way," he informs, no expression available. "You, for one, might."

I spit at the ground near his feet. _"That's_ what I say to terrorist _scum _like you."

"If you feel that way, why do you call yourself Japanese?" he wonders. "How do you even know?"

_Brittannian mother._

_Japanese father._

"_That's what you are half-breed."_

"It was on my birth-certificate," I admit. "People called me a half-breed, so I chose my path of Japanese pure-blood."

"Ah…" he nods. "Half-Brittannian. Tell me, do you want change for Japan?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Then," he offers his hand, "instead of death, join the Black Knights."


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Six**

**POV: Zera**

I bite the bleeding inside of my lower lip as the stares burn into my skull. Kallen walks up with a sad smile. "Hey, I'm-"

"Give it up," Overload snaps. "We know you don't have a twin."

"We?" a girl with dark-teal strands cocks her head.

"Split personalities," Zero walks in from an upstairs room of the trailer (it's real name unknown to me). "Zero here is an Eleicae, or rare form of 'Geass' power."

"I've heard of those," the one who threatened me says. "They're like extra abilities, correct?"

"Yes, but hers is a system and she was born with it," Zero answers. "She can drain energy, but only to an extent before the vein-like system is 'over-pumped'."

Yep. I, a half-Brittannian shit piece, am in this mess. I have not joined, just being held captive until I make a choice. I'd like to choose death, but Lelouch seems to care, so I won't die on him, on Nunnally, on C2, on _anyone. _The one who held me at gunpoint offers a hand. "I'm Ogi."

I huff and cross my arms. "Don't act like we're not repulsive to you," Overload hisses.

Zero walks in front of my sitting figure, towering over me. _Oh cra-_"If you pick death, you might want to say it."

_Lie! _Overload and Alexandria scream. _Lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_

I grip my head. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" I roar. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" They all stare with pity as tears stream down my cheeks from pain. "STOP IT!"

Zero sets a hand on my shoulder, kneeling in front of me. "Calm down, Zera," he instructs. "What are they saying?"

_Come ON!_ Overload screams.

"ALRIGHT!" I hug my rubs. May I just say voices _screaming _inside the skull hurts like Heck? "I came here to tell Kallen something about Eleicae and they," I point to my temple, "won't shut up about it!"

He nods. "Kallen."

She huffs and grabs my arm, heaving me to a second floor. After locking a door, she faces me. "What?" she sighs.

Now's when I _lie my ass off. _"The Queen of Eleicae is coming."

"Huh?" she gasps.

"The first one is called the queen and she's coming!"

She thinks about it. "Here? As in _to the Black Knights?"_

I nod rapidly. "I have to go, please _don't _tell!"

She bites her lip harshly. "Okay, but how am I going to get you out?"

I think on the matter. "Mmm…Tell them I…"

Something churns in my stomach. I groan and fall to my knees, arms covering the organ. "ZERA?" she screams.

"I feel…sick," I cover my mouth as what tastes like metal floods over my tongue and behind my lip barrier.

"Oh fck," she helps me up.

Someone knocks on the door. "What's going on?" Ogi demands.

I hurl blood on my legs, electric sparks dying out in the traces. _Something's wrong! _Alexandria whines. Well, talk about 'stating the obvious'.

I weakly stand and Zero and Ogi rush in. "What's going on?" Zero demands.

_Copy-cat_, my splits giggle. NOT THE TIME! "I feel…" I hurl into my hand, my vision going white-yellow.

Zero supports me and Ogi rushes out for medicine or water. I am set down onto the ground, kneeling above a trash can. I set a hand on his neck and squeeze my fingers weakly around his throat. Kallen rips my hand off the area. "What are-"

"He did-"-I hurl-"-SOMETHING!"

My chest tightens and I pass out from blood loss into Zero's arms. When I wake up, C2 is above me. "Good morning," she huffs, setting a damp rag on my forehead. "Feeling sick?"

I gap. "Are you SERIOUS!" I groan. "Is Lelouch in the Black Knights t-"

"No," Zero walks into that upper room I passed out in. "But I contacted him. He knows you're going to be gone for quite some-"

"Say 'time' and I'm draining all of _your _energy!" I hiss.

"That's possible?" C2 wonders.

"Yeah. People have energy which can convert to electricity," I shrug. "Just takes longer to get it extracted."

"Ah," Zero sits on a chair next to the…couch I am on. "Well, how's your condition?"

I hurl in my mouth and force it down. "Crappy."

He thinks and hands me a clock off a stand. "Drain this. It might help."

I bite my lip. _So that's why the scientists made sure I drained something every two days. It's like water for a human to me! _I obey and, sure enough, feel some of the puking urge dissipate. "Got anything bigger" I cough. "Maybe that Ogi could work…"

"You're not draining any of the Black Knights," Zero growls.

C2 stands. "I'll get you some car batteries, okay Zera?"

I nod and she walks out. I sit up and cross my arms. "Scum, you and your precious organization! The only exceptions are C2 and Kallen."

"We're not scum for fighting for what's right," he responds.

"What do you think 084 was doing escaping?" I snap. "She wants to remember what she forgot!"

"And what did _you _forget?" he spits (not literally).

Honestly, I'm taken back by the question. I take interest of the ground. "Uh…where do I start? My name, my family, my past friends, everything before _they _took me when I was ten. They mocked me with certificates they had, whitening out my family's names and where I was born!"

"If you want to remember so badly Zera, why not accept your blood first?"

I blink and huff, hugging my knees to my chest. "I have enough problems as it is. I don't need to be a half-breed."

He holds the front of his mask as he shakes his head. "I'm _Brittannian_, yet you don't see these Japanese complaining. They _accept_ the blood in all our veins. You need to accept _yours_."

I stand up in a fury, eyes burning red. "Shut up!" Overload roars. "This blood is unacceptable!"

"I see your peaceful side is often secluded within," he dodges the subject.

"Please don't drift from the insulting of our heritage!" Alexandria huffs, ocean orbs stern. "Half-Brittannian or not, we accept it! Others don't! We can't be a freak when we intend to roam freely!"

He stands, walking in front of Alexandria. "Who ever said you were a freak?"

I open my mouth to speak, but the words catch in my throat. _The scientists did! They tortured me! Didn't you listen? _Where's that going to get me, the girl with two split personalities? I bite these three sentences back with ease. "I want to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he grabs my shoulders. "You only have two options."

I piut on a stubborn face and ball up my fists. "No…" I send an upper-cut to his chin. "I HAVE ONE! FREEDOM!"

I swing my left leg up and hard to his right hip, sending him at the wall. Steps echo off the stairs and I grab a crowbar, jumping at the ceiling and digging the crowbar through the surface, grabbing the edges of the line rushing in armed. I aim my hand and electricity soars, screams of agony bringing slight relief to my Eleicae Geass. I spot a Knightmare and jump off the roof, dashing for it. Bullets indeed soar to prevent this achievement, but t_hat_ attempt fails. I leap into the control compartment and switch on the dullest colored buttons, kicking a gray and black lever forward, the Knightmare (a Southerland) speeds off through the warehouse wall and I scream. Anyone know how to drive this hunk of killer metal? Overload, Alexandria, and I all strive to _delay _our likely _deaths_ as a radio sputters to life.

"S-Stop your Knightmare immediately!" Zero orders through the stuttering com.

"Make m-AH!"

An explosion rakes the Knightmare's exterior. A bleak, beige Knightmare fires bullets at the legs of the now one-armed Southerland. Red lights flash and steam starts to spurt from the edges of plates and bolts when the other arm is taken out by Zero's Kightmare, the more advanced model. _No such thing as a free lunch, _Alexandria huffs. Out of options, I slam my fist on the ejection button.

**BEE-RUP!**

"_Error! Ejection seat hammed! Under fire! Self-Destruct __**initiated**__!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Seven**

**POV: Zera**

No, this _isn't _my funeral to the jerks who hoped for that! I jerk a gray lever down and steer the legs to go left. I lift up a safety latch and smash the button. "_Self-destruct cancelled._"

"Praise the Lord!" I gasp in relief.

"Now we just have to ditch Zero and…some guy," Overload sighs.

"Hold on!" I hold my breath as I turn the Southerland 180 degrees and drive backwards.

My elbow being the mastermind of the operation, it strikes this 'stomach gun' activation, causing bullets to scratch the opposing Knightmare's paint and plates. I flip a switch down and it returns to driving forward. "Stop now and we _might _spare you!" Zero demands.

"NO!" I roar, smashing the radio with my foot.

Night falls with bags under my eyes. After thirteen hours I finally lost them. I leap out of the Southerland and scan around for a path to school. When I fail to find one, I resort to asking around, despite the fact I'm a wanted escapee. There's a mahogany trailer-thingy (still don't know) across the street. Pondering whether or not I should knock and ask, I decide yes, seeing I'm just looking for a way back to school. In a minute, I stand in front of the door, hand raised and struggling to knock. Overload sighing, she knocks for me.

The door opens to a navy-haired woman with glass-blue eyes. "May I help you?" she asks.

"Y-Yes, um…" Alexandria stutters. "Do you by any chance know where the Brittannian high school is?"

The woman giggles. "You must be Zera. Suzaku, I found your friend!"

Suzaku walks up behind her and beams. "Zera!" he cheers. "Where have you been?"

I laugh nervously. "Let's just say I'm probably number one on the Black Knight's execution list."

With that, both drag me in and force me to explain. I keep the attendance of Kallen and C2 quiet, but other than that, I tell the everything, even about Zero's apparent knowledge of my being Number 084. The woman huffs. "Well, I'm Cecil. You're secret is safe with Suzaku and I."

"I'm curious though," Suzaku taps his chin. "Why were you at the warehouses in the first place? And which warehouse area?"

Okay, so I didn't tell them where the Black Knights were! "Just walking around and I thought I'd explore a bit," I huff. "And I can't remember. I'd rather not any-who!"

Cecil crosses her arms and faces the door. "Suzaku, you better get Miss Zera back to school. I'll reort the attack, alright?"

We nod and return to school. My first priority was to find Nunnally so I could tell her I'm fine, just in case. In so, I walk to the house and in the kitchen is Nunnally and the maid, Sayoko. "Oh Zera," Sayoko smiles.

Nunnally beams. "Zera? You're alright! Where have you been?"

"Oh, got lost and slept in a box," I lie casually.

The front door opens again and I turn to see Lelouch with a firm jaw. "Lelouch!" Nunnally calls. "Zera's back!"

He glances at me and smiles. "Oh, I was getting worried Zera."

"_But I contacted him. He knows you're going to be gone for quite some-"_

"Can I talk to you for a second Lelouch?" I drag him out of the room.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Zero called you," I state blandly. "…why? How does he-"

"C2," he sighs. "She's part of them."

"And you're not?" I snap. "I'm sorry, but something's up here!"

"I assure you, I'm not one of the Black Knights!" he growls menacingly.

"Then why are you speaking so highly of them?" Overload hisses.

"They're terrorists!" Alexandria scolds.

"They fight for justice!" Lelouch defends.

"YOU ARE BRITTANNIAN!" I shriek. "HE IS TOO! WHAT DO EITHER OF YOU KNOW ABOUT JUST-"

Something burns the palm of my hand, so I scream and clutch it with my other hand. _"But Sis!"_

My hands move to my head. "SHUT UP!"

"_But Sis! But sis…but sis…BUT SIS!"_

My scalp prickles and my Eleicae system starts showing through my skin, black lines jerking back from the direction of the palms, but they're caught in something. _Burning palms…do you think that has to do with the system interruption? _Alexandria wonders. Maybe.

"_But sis…Relax, you're safe Alexander."_

"Hey!" Lelouch shakes my shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"_But-"_

"HEY!"

"_-sis!"_

The kitchen door opens.

"_**Re-"**_

"AH!"

"_**-lax-"**_

"Help her!"

"_**-you're-"**_

"Nunnally stay in!"

"_**-sa-"**_

"What's going-"

"_**-fe-"**_

"-on?"

"_**-Alex-"**_

"Just-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Overload, Alexandria, and I roar.

-Silence-

I sob, falling on my butt, clutching my head, and rocking back and forth like a baby. "Why can't I remember?" I cry. "_**I**_ don't even know what justice is!"

Lelouch stares with pity and Sayoko walks back into the kitchen with Nunnally, trying to get her to relax. Hot tears stain my skin. Lelouch kneels in front of me and hugs my trembling figure, raking with sobs. "Hey, stop crying," he pats my back. "You're not alone."

_A lily-colored room filled with dolls echoes with crying A woman with a black bun and a blurred out face walks over to a crying little four-year-old. "Aw…why is little-" the name is muted out, "-crying?"_

_She holds up a little doll head, the body missing. "Debbie dead!" she sobs. "Debbie dead!"_

_The woman pats her head and hugs her tiny body, picking her up in her arms. "Aw. You're not alone-" again, the name is muted out. "We'll host a funeral for Debbie, okay?"_

I wipe tears from my eyes. "My mom…how is she Brittannian?" Lelouch stares at me with confusion. "She's so nice…"

Lelouch hugs me tighter as I begin to hallucinate that my mom is right in front of me. "Just get some sleep," he orders. "You need it."

I nod and hug his neck, in which he hauls me into a room (with struggle) with a couch and sets me down. I nod off once I'm covered in the warmth of a blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Eight**

**POV: Lelouch (Warning: Short)**

C2 hasn't returned and Nunnally's asleep…good. Now I can deal with the nuisance that is Zera. The silenced pistol in hand, I sneak out of my room and into the Living Room, where half her body is off the couch , her head tilted against the couch arm and her stomach flat on the cushions. Her hair curtains her face and her eyelids are peacefully shut. I sigh silently and step over a pizza box to stand in front of the sleeping figure. I aim the pistol at her forehead.

"Le…Lelouch…" she mutters in her sleep.

My eyes widen and my body runs cold. Finger shaking on the trigger, I stare in guilt as she nudges the couch arm with her cheek. "Lelouch, snap out of it!" I hiss at myself.

I dare myself to pull the trigger, but I can't. Why? Her hand brushes against my leg as she shifts, sending what feels like electricity through my body. _Shoot her! She'll ruin everything if you don't! _I hold my breath and shut my eyes, facing away and pulling the trigger.

_Click!_

My blood seems to freeze in place. I…I loaded this! What? SHOOT HER DAMN IT! I pick out a magazine from my pocket and load it, once more aiming at her. I curse myself when my finger once again freezes and I huff. "What have you done to me?" I whisper.

"Nun-ly, dmn' oh," she mutters **(Nunnally don't go)**.

I grit my teeth and drop the pistol, grabbing a letter opener from my pocket and raising it, shaking and freezing once more. _"Why can't I remember?"_

I shut my eyes tight and throw the letter opener away. _It's useless. Just get her to fight with you. _I open my eyes to stare at her paled face. _It's just…What am I feeling for this girl? Guilt? Similarity? No._

_**I think it's passion.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Nine**

**POV: Zera**

I stare at my breakfast in horror. It's not that it's bad, it's just…Okay, I was a_wake_ when he pointed a gun at me! I MEAN COME ON YOU PSYCHO! Can't he at _least_ take a person out when they are facing him? "Something wrong?" Sayoko wonders, a half-folded paper in hand.

I shake my head and scoop up some eggs with the fork in my right hand. _"This just in. Zero has destroyed two Brittannian units in a single nights!" _the TV blares.

I sigh and stand, clutching the plate. I walk out to wash it clean and set it in a high cabinet in the kitchen. Staring at the girl in the mirror, she straightens her tie and smiles at herself, walking out of the oval frame. My bag is slouched over my shoulder and the sand clutches to my shoes as I walk. In my hand is my _War and Peace_ copy as I dragged it out of the bag a short bit ago. "Interesting book selection," someone giggles.

I turn to Kallen. I growl, my eyes remaining their plain navy. "Don't talk to me."

"Oh give me a chance!" she whines. "You would've lied to!"

I nod in agreement. "Touche, my dear Kallen," I fake a male British accent. "Okay, talk away."

She smiles and points at my book. "What got you interested in _that_?"

"Zero," I shrug. "Seems like the one to follow this."

She nods. "You want to know something weird?" I shrug. "When you escaped, he ordered you to be hunted down and _killed_. This morning, he _lifted _that, saying you could be of some use."

"None know about the Queen?" I wonder.

She laughs. "Don't think I'd back up on a promise, Zera!"

I blush with slight shame and we continue to class, where Alexandria takes over. I watch from inside the head, Overload next to me on the right optic nerve. Good thing we weigh nothing in here. Alexandria plucks out her notebook and the tiny pencil with a numbed point. Kallen waves, seeing the eyes morph to the ocean color of innocence. Alexandria giggles and looks around, seeing Lelouch entering the class.

"Hello Lelouch" she greets with her eyes closed.

_Who turned out the lights? _Overload topples off the optic nerve.

"Oh!" Alexandria opens her eyes, her mouth slightly open. "Sorry Overload!"

I'm laughing while Lelouch decides to walk over. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he gulps.

"Why?" Alexandria cocks her head to the side.

"…because…uh…"

"A _love confession_?" Rivalz pops up, smacking Lelouch up the head. "That's m' boy!"

"I-It's not like that!" Lelouch defends, horrified.

Alexandria giggles. "Oh why would Lelouch love _me_, Rivalz?" she sighs. "I bet it's a simple 'borrow of the notes', am I right/"

He thinks for a millisecond and nods, lip firm. Alexandria offers the notebook and he accepts it, walking away. Only I hear his mumble.

"**She shouldn't down-grade herself."**

_I _blush like the moron Alexandria is. _Hey! _So class goes on, the science teacher now explaining electric pulses as two pencils _alone _scratch on paper: Suzaku's and Alexandria's (or mine). Seeing that the 'heartbeat' lecture did me well, I pay my upper-most attention and cling to each word spoken. At the end of that and the other classes comes _lunch_. I sit at one of the bleack, gray tables alone before footsteps approach. I look up to C2 in a girl's school uniform and her hair in low pigtails.

"Hey C.C," I smile. "What're you doing in the cafeteria?"

She offers a folder. "I did some research and…"

As I flip through the papers, my smile fades more and more.

'_Woman Shocked in Science Exhibit'_-1999

'_Entire Japanese Village Gunned Down'_-2010

'_Scientists Say, "New Species Our Hope"'_-2010 (the next Friday)

'_Honored Brittannian's Daughter Moves Away to Japan'_-1987

These words catch my eyes: 'Mrs. Caroline', 'dead', 'young girl', and 'start'.

"What the Heck is all of this?" I mouth.

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "But you needed to know.

So…_'Scientists have wiped mysterious girl's memories'. _I'm…"Zera," Lelouch walks up. "Can I talk to you?"

I hand C2 back the files and follow Lelouch out, my eyes shifting to ocean. "Is something wrong, Lelouch?" Alexandria asks.

He leads me into the Student Council meeting room, where Nunnally is. Alexandria blinks and hugs our notes. "Zera, or Alexandria," Lelouch huffs, "can you watch my sister tonight? I have some business to attend to and Sayoko is out."

My navy eyes blink rapidly. _Whoa, what? _Overload falls off whatever she's sitting on now. _Ask someone else asshole! _"Shut up Overload!" I hiss under my breath. I inhale deeply and exhale sharply. "I'm sorry Lelouch," I hug the notebook firmly. "…I have business of my own.

"What's that?" Nunnally faces us with closed eyes.

"…I can't say."

Lelouch grabs my shoulders, eyes stern. "What is it?"

I gulp. _But…_Alexandria starts. "My queen is coming," I sigh. "I need to go Lelouch."

"Q…Queen?" they wonder.

"The Queen, or start, of the Eleicae."…_Me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Ten**

**POV: Zera**

Tanks pass by the silver shadow pressed against an alley wall. The silver armor slowly suffocates my structure, but it's _vital_ I hide my real identity from Zero. Who knows what he could do? I tune into a conversation between soldier and soldier as they march across the nearby street.

"So, this Number 084," the younger one huffs, "she _escaped?"_

The older one with a goatee nods gruffly. "Happened a while ago, idiot!" he snaps. "Besides, they're letting her off _for now_."

"For now?" Overload scoffs. Unfortunately this helmet has a microphone that makes the voice _British_. "Shit. Couldn't you have gotten a _non-British_ helmet?"

"Hush, Overload!" Alexandria pleas. "We're supposed to be hiding!"

I locate the swamp of warehouses and climb up a nearby ladder to the roof, jumping them thrice before falling to the grounds of the warehouses. I grunt with the rough impact to the chest and push myself back onto my covered feet, walking through the darkness on the hunt for the Black Knights. Inside the suit, I sweat buckets, the heat unbearable in here. The sky is dark and murky with rain clouds, so that shall be fun.

_RING-RING_

My blood freezes in both veins and arteries. The heat fades off. One shaking right hand grabs the phone on my waist and I lift up the helmet so only my mouth is shown. "Yes?" I whisper.

"Oh Zera!" Shirley groans. "Where _are _you! Nunnally is here a_lone!_"

"I can't watch her!" I hiss. "Sorry, but bye!"

I hang up and sigh, the sweat amount worsening per minute. Repositioning the helmet, I walk three yards before a gun is held to my forehead. I squint behind the tinted glass to Kallen. "Who are you?" she snarls.

I blink and clear my throat, pointing to my palm. She faces it and notices I'm not exactly _covering them_. "I came to talk to the leader of the Black Knight," I speak (in a British accent due to the helmet), "but I was hoping I could find some gloves so I don't accidentally _drain _the sap."

Her eyes widen and the gun slips from her trembling fingers. "Y-You!" she gasps, her face paled with shock.

I chuckle. Time for some fibbing! "Zera must've spat off about me," I shake my head in fake disappointment. "I'll deal with her-"

"You won't be dealing with anyone, Queen of Eleicae."

Shaking Kallen and I turn to Zero, high and mighty. "Well, well," I smile behind the glass. "It's the infamous Zero. How you coping? Lose yet?"

Kallen snatches out a handy dagger, seeing if she retrieves the pistol in front of my feet, she _could _die. "He doesn't lose!" she snaps. "And what is Zera to you?"

"Oh, a mere follower," I laugh. "I am Sivera, the Queen of Eleicae as stated by Zero."

Zero bows his head. "Sivera. I trust you have come to discuss matters?"

I gasp and place a hand over my chest dramatically. "My God, you a_re _smart!"

He chuckles. "Follow me, Sivera."

"Okay, _silver _suit and the name _Zera_. Put one and two together! Palms on fire (not literally), I follow him to their hide-out, in which several people stare at me funny. I must admit, the mask _is _suspicious, but I have better things to do then die! _You're talking to yourself, _Overload dangles on one of the Eleicae tubes.

"Oh shut up," I whisper.

"Hm?" Zero turns.

Shit. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

His body shakes with inaudible chuckles. "Does every Eleicae have split personalities?"

HALLELUIAH! "Yes, they…do…"

I stop in my tracks when my mind scratches for Eleicae information. Alexandria smiles brightly and t_akes over_. "All Eleicae have at least one split personality and one unique ability with their elecrici-"

I clamp a hand over the helmet covering my mouth. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _"S-Sorry," I blush behind the mask. "It does that."

"No apologizes necessary," he says. "I've seen the same with Zera.

_Has…yep, he has. _"That wouldn't surprise me," I sigh. "Too care free."

"Well, I find her cautious, to tell all," he shrugs.

Hm…Overload steps in. "Anything _else_?" she snaps.

He chuckles. Guess he can tell. "She's also intelligent."

I blush. Overload lets out a low whistle. "You must have an e_ntirely _different definition of 'intelligent'."

I scowl. I lean against my left optic nerve. Jerk. _Bitch. _Satain. _Thank you. _Oh f-ck it! I regain control and find myself _back a_t the headquarters. "This is where we meet," Zero waves a hand across the room. "Sorry if…" he eyes the paper-infested table, "…it's unorganized."

"Eh, not to worry," I shrug. "We're all human here."

He stares at me. "Right."

Oh…"Wait, no, I don't mean it literally_!" _I defend.

_Best save EVER, _Overload checks her nails. SHUT-Zero laughs gently. "It's okay. It's a commonly used phrase."

We sit. Kallen enters and glares at me. "You're not so scary," she mutters.

I giggle. "You can say that all day, _Kall_."

She points a gun at my head. "Kallen!" Zero snaps.

"I don't care who you are!" she hisses. "Where's Zera?"

"I didn't come to be interrogated," I sweat with nervousness. "I simply wanted to side with the Black Knights."

Zero nods. "You may. Kallen, put the gun-"

"I want to know where Zera is!" she screams, the gun shaking.

"She's alive," C.C. walks in. "I just got off the phone with her."

Well, no surprise she's covering this up. I present a hand. "How do you do?" I force. "I'm Sivera."

She accepts it and shakes it. "I'm C2. Nice to meet you, Sivera."

Zero stood. "Well, it's getting late and we need all our rest for tomorrow evening."

Alexandria takes mental notes. "What's tomorrow?" I ask.

"Another battle," Kallen glares.

"Excellent," I stand. "Well, I must go. Zera can only stay where she is for so long."

I walk out and out of the warehouse area. I jump into an alley and change my attire completely. Running away from the area, I spot a girl with a white spiky ponytail and a crossed mini-top, short-shorts black to math. The black lace boots have little, fuzzy black balls dangling from the laces' ends. She turns to me to reveal brown eyes, dark beyond imagining. "Who are _you_?" she snaps.

I blink. "Z-Zera…Caroline?" I gulp.

She raises a brow. "Hm. Have the same energy levels as one…Alright, I believe you." Something cuts my arm. I gasp. Overload huffs. _Shit. _"I'm Éclair De Monte Caroline. I am the Second Princess of the Eleicae. Well, all…_five _apparently."

"There's only _five_?" Alexandria covers our mouth.

I shake my head. "Stuff it!"

Éclair rolls her eyes. _"All _split personalities are annoying, huh? Yes, five, mostly because…our queen is _your _age."

"R-Really?" I tug the collar of my school shirt. "I-Interesting."

"Scratch five: four. _You _are the queen. I can tell."

I sigh. "Crap."

"It's not horrible," she shrugs. "I'm thirteen and if _I _could figure it out, only _idiots _wouldn't."

Overload crosses our arms. "Alright then. You can…"

Sparks line her palms. "I can make the thinnest and deadliest electric lines. How you got cut there-"-she points to the slice. "You?"

"All I can do is drain," I mutter bitterlu.

She cocks her head. "That's not right…tell me, have you ever felt your palm burning?" I nod. "Huh. So you're _also_ 084. Listen, don't freak out, but you have **bombs **in your hands."

Oh. Peaceful. Completely not worth freaking out for…**NOT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Eleven**

**POV: Zera**

"A_**AAA**_**A**_**AAAA**_**AAAAAAAAAAA**HHHHHH**HH**_**HHHHHH**__HHHH_HHHHH_H__**H**_**HHHHHHHHH**HHHH!**!**_!__**!**_" I run around, clutching chunks of my black hair and eyes shut tightly. "I'M DYING?-! HOLY MOTHER AXWOUND! HOLY CRAP! SHIT! SHIT! FCKING SHIT!"

"Shh!" Éclair hisses. "You're going to wake up all of Area 11!"

I keep screaming like a woman giving birth to two twin Godzilla babies at once when I slam into a pole. Behind my eyelids, I can clearly see the tiny forms of Alexandria and Overload falling off my optic nerves (why do they like it there?). I swing and sway slightly before crashing backwards on the ground. "Mommy, dolly's in the fridge," I mumble, everything swinging and multiplied by two.

"I had no idea the Queen of Eleicae was so useless," Éclair mumbles, helping me up.

"Hey, I heard that," I flick her nose.

"Zera!"

I blink and turn to see Lelouch. _Damn…Now? _"L-Lelouch," I stiffen, Éclair helping me stand to my full height. "W-What are you doing…oh yeah, you had something to do."

He nods. "Who's this?" he points to Éclair.

"Another Eleicae," I simply state.

Éclair waves once. "Hello."

Lelouch comes over and checks my forehead. "What happened?" he asks.

"Oh, uh…I ran into a pole?" I try to sound confident. Let's just say ramming into a pole while I have bombs in my damn palms made my confidence a _little_ shy.

His eyes narrow as if he thinks I'm lying. I don't care if that's right or not, I HAVE FCKING BOMBS IN ME! "Okay. How about I take you home and we get some ice on that bruise?"

I exchange a glance with Éclair and she nods. Lelouch starts to tug me away before something slips into my pocket. I look down to see a piece of paper stuffing itself in my pocket. _Sneaky,_ I think. In so, we walk to the academy and we go into the house they stay in. Nunnally is with a rather uncomfortable Shirley and Nina. "There you are!" she scolds. "Where hav-What happened to Zera?"

"Is Zera okay?" I hear Nunnally ask.

"She ran into a pole," Lelouch calls. "Nothing bigger than a bruise."

"You might as well be saying 'smaller than a big red box'," I mutter.

He chuckles and leads me to the kitchen to get some ice and a paper towel to wrap around it, taping the paper together and sticking it to my fore-head. "Keep that on overnight so it'll heal faster."

I nod and sulk into my room, where C.C is waiting. "Hello," she greets, reading one of those old newspaper clippings. "Did you know that you were created from your mother, your father, and an experimental mutator?"

"Really now?" I plop onto the floor, not really caring for the bed at the moment. "Does that include bombs?"

"No, that's the institute you were put in," C.C answers calmly as if she's certainly not going to explode with me around (-_-). "They tried to restrain you from pushing out your electricity, so they accidentally put bombs in your body mistaking them for restraints."

"And you're okay with this?" I dead-pan.

"Not extremely, but tomorrow's a good chance of getting rid of them."

"How so?"

"Make sure you rip it out and get rid of it quickly. It's that simple," she shrugs.

I sigh. "It's easy to _say_, but my timing it utterly crappy."

After an un-easy rest, I wake up to find C.C missing. I sneak into Lelouch's room to find him gone as well. I rush to my room and fight on the suit. _Why are you so eager? _Overload sighs. _You're probably gonna die anyhow. _"Oh shut up," Alexandria hisses at her. "You're going to make her nervous."

"I'm already," I slip on the helmet and jump out of the window, landing in a bush and running for the enterance gates as fast as possible. "It's just that I'd like to try before I die!"_ That rhymed,_ both say. Shut the fck up you pussies.

I get to the warehouses to find them empty. Crap. I search for miles to no avail. Crap. I result to google. Crap. Apparently the first thing they got from 'where do I find my psycho pal' was 'Pen Pal Psycho'. I mean really Google? I keep running and look around. I eventually stray into the more abandoned areas. "Nothing he-"

**BOOM!** The area in front of my explodes and I fall back, scrambling back while staring at the area with wide eyes. _HOLY SHIT! _All three personalities scream inside. A Knightmare bursts out from a wall and aims a huge ass gun at my head. "Who are you?" it demands.

I squint. Uh…Is this Southerland belonging to the Britannians or the Black Knights? I take a lucky guess. "Your mother and I'd appreciate you getting that fcking gun away from my merchandise of a face."

It hesitates for a second before slowly setting down the gun. "…How did a British person come to Area 11?"

"It's called travel dumb ass," I stand, dusting my armor.

The hatch opens and reveals a Britannian soilder. Huh. "Well, this is a battle zone, so please leave."

I glare and step to the Knightmare, putting my uncovered palm over the leg's metal. "Nope." I drain it and he can't exit because the metal starts to close in on his legs. He's screaming and grabbing for the communicator. "That'll do you good."

"HELP! THERE'S SOME…AAAAAAHHHH!"

I stop draining and the Knightmare falls forward, lifeless and only noisy in means of collision. I walk forward and look around. I don't know why it was contracting, but I'd rather not find out. I find a knife and slice my palm, painfully pushing skin away to see a tiny circle under it, settled in a hole in the muscle, with a black tube running out of it sparks lining it. I crack the side with the knife and jerk it out, chucking it away. It blows up in the air and the electricity from the newly freed electric vein heals the opening. Suddenly, Knightmares come up, one black one I identify as Zero's.

"So there you are," his voice says. "Do you have a Knightmare?"

"Lost it," I lie.

"Someone find a Knightmare," he says.

"On it!" I hear C.C say. A purple Knightmare speeds off.

I look at my palm and sparks line it. They're navy blue for some reason. Overload comes out and they turn red. Alexandria switches and it turns ocean-colored. I revert to normal and C.C. comes back with a Knightmare. "Okay, get in," Zero says.

I nod and run to it. A hook launches at me and knocks me into a wall, digging into my palm. I scream at the pain and when it jerks out, the bomb comes out with it, attached. "GET AWAY FROM THAT HOOK!" I hit the ground.

They dodge it as it explodes, my hand healing by the electricity and I suddenly feel healthier. I push up and rush to the Knightmare, using an electric pulse to bounce off of the ground and flip into the hatch, strapping myself in and grabbing the gears. The hatch closes and everything lights up, a screen showing everything in front of me. "Okay, go!" Zero orders. "Sivera, follow the purple Knightmare that just brought you your Knightmare."

I make the Knightmare nod and do as told. It's slow at first until we find some guys. I fire any guns I can and knock a hook into one's head. I jerk it back and manage to make the Knightmare collide with me. _Smooth move,_ Overload laughs. Oh shut up. I try to control everything and as the battle progresses, it gets exceedingly difficult. I growl and electricity lines my palms. Hmm…I shove my hands into the machine and everything starts to spark with navy. My eyes are glowing, as I can see on the screen, and I fire a missile at an enemy Knightmare, the newly added sparks making the explosion drift to a second and knock it back. I rush past it and slice it in half with the arm. It explodes behind me as I speed off.

Explosions ring and smoke rises, making some people still on the ground run. I eventually meet up with Zero, who notes the sparking machine. "My God what happened?"

"Easy," I rush forward, kicking a Knightmare's head off. "I'M OFF MY MEDS!"

That earns a laugh from the com. "Ha! So am I!"

Eventually, I'm panting and I slide my hands out of the Knightmare's control panel. "Man…this is hard work…"

"LOOK OUT!"

I gasp and look at the screen until something smashes the top of the Knightmare. It goes flat, squeezing the leg armor. I grunt and blow the top off with electricity, seeing the white Knightmare that holds Suzaku. I gasp and as he drives a sword for my head, hold my hands in front of me. Red electricity spurts out as Overload takes action and freezes the sword, the sparks slamming into the hatch. The top blows off and reveals a pissed Suzaku.

"WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT!" he screams.

"YES I DO!" I scream. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN LIVE ANYMORE!"

I force a full grown electric blast to emerge from my hand and slam into his Knightmare. He gets off as I scramble out with tattered leg armor. He flees and Zero's Knightmare comes over, Zero himself rushing out and helping me up. "What damage?" he demands.

"Just the leg armor," I flick it, coming to a dull 'dunk'. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Got some injured over here!" Ogi calls.

C.C. rushes over and notices dents in my helmet. "I see you got them out," she whispers. I just nod. "Okay, so this went well."

Zero nods. "Yeah…"

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"…No."

He sets me on the ground and calls some medics over. I look at his helmet, wondering what it's hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Twelve**

**POV: Zera**

I trudge back to the academy with heavy legs and light arms. Six damn hours of my life spent discussing strategy…Might as well fake Sivera's suicide and save myself the back-pains.I push my body through the gates and my eyes flash red. _TOO. MUCH. FATIGUE._ Overload beats her head against the walls of the insides of my head. _Hush Overload!_ Alexandria sighs, sitting on the left optic nerve with her ankles crossed. _You might seem to be a little person living inside someone's head, but in reality, you're just a loud voice!_

"You're not contributing Alexandria," I groan, rubbing my temples.

"Sorry," Alexandria giggles.

I nod once and trudge forward before tripping and crashing onto a rose bush. "OW! OW! OW!" I jump up, yanking out the thorns. "GOD THAT HURT!"

"Zera?" I stop hopping around and turn my head to Molly and Kallen. Molly, of course, is the one speaking. "Where were you this morning?"

My mind draws a complete blank. Well isn't this a fine load of crap that I fell into. "She was on an errand for me," Lelouch walks up, smiling. "Thank you, Zera."

Seeing I have nothing else to go onto except 'I'm a terrorist', I'll play along. "You're welcome," I laugh nervously, wiping sweat off my brow. "Well, I'm pretty tired myself-"

"It's only 12:42 P.M," Molly blinks.

"You know Zera's a couch-potato," Kallen speaks up. She walks over next to me and grabs my wrist. "Let's get you to bed, K?"

I nod and she supports me to the house, Lelouch following. I'm not sure if he knows that Kallen is in the Black Knights, but it's not like he'd mind. I already know his opinion on the Black Knights: 'they're good'. Honestly, I sort of agree, but didn't God invent petitions, or was I misinformed and those are actually a thing of science fiction? That and common knowledge appear to be un-invented yet. We go into the house and walk past the kitchen.

"Oh, is Zera home?" Nunnally asks from within.

"Yes Nunnally," Lelouch answers kindly.

I stop and hold my head, a sudden pounding making my head hurt, and I'm sure Overload kicking the walls of my head is not helping. _"Mommy! Alexandria fixed my action figure!" a little boy with short raven hair holds a figurine of some robot to his mother's face. This time I can see her face. _

_She has long, raven hair up in a ponytail, some bangs covering ocean-tinted eyes. Her face doesn't have a trace of a freckle or a mark. Her cheeks are full and her skin is milky white, her nose short and thin with the tip tilted up like a pig's snout in a way. "That's nice dear," she giggles. "Alexandria!"_

_A seven-year-old with long black hair and navy orbs walks into the room. "Yes?"_

"_That was very sweet of you to fix Alexander's toy," she giggles._

_Alexandria smiles. "I guess." _

_Alexander tackles Alexandria. "Thank you sis! You're so nice!"_

_He's four…Alexandria smiles and pats his head. "Yes Alexander."_

My legs go numb. What happened…to Alexander? My name…was that of one of my spilt personalities? "ZERA!"

I don't notice the pain in my head until after a few seconds. I fell. _HELLO?__**!**__ EARTH TO ZERA! _Overload screams. It's Alexandria. _Whatever! _I can't feel my legs. I'm not sure why. Shock? A side-effect? Lelouch and Kallen heave me up and drag me to the room where I usually reside as my body is limp, with no feeling at all.

I don't recall going to sleep, but I do open my eyes at some point; not sure when though. I push myself up and see Zero in the corner of the room. "Oh now I'm hallucinating."

"No, you're not," C.C. takes off the helmet. "Got you though."

I sigh and narrow my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I told Zero of your collapse after Lelouch told me. He thought some humor would lift up your spirits."

I chuckle. "Just because I have more than one personality does not make it so that I have more than one spirit."

She chuckles as well. "I guess so." It's silent for a few seconds before she hands me a piece of paper and a phone. "You should probably talk to them."

Them? She walks out as I raise a brow and look at the paper to see it's a phone-number. It's probably the small paper Éclair snuck into my pocket. I sigh and dial the number. I put it to my ear and someone picks up. "Éclair De Monte, speaking."

"Éclair, it's Zera."

Glass crashes. "Zera!" she squeaks happily. "So good to hear from you! So-"

"I think the others should see Sivera," I say. Hey, can't be too careful of spy equipment.

She's silent for a few seconds. "But you two don't get along at all."

"I'll be hiding in my usual place at the motel. If I'm not there…Well, you can guess."

"Alright. When shall we meet her?"

"Two-sixties from the arrow in the tree," Angelica breaks through. Okay, what the Hell is that supposed to mean? _See the clock? If an arrow is in a tree, not much of it is going to be shown. _I glace at the clock to see the minute hand is directed at the three. I look outside to a high sun. Holy fck I was knocked out cold wasn't I? Ugh, back to the reality…Alexandria? _Well, that is your name apparently, _Overload dangles from my optic nerve. I nod.

"Got it," Éclair answers. Took her long enough. "I'll tell the others she's coming." I hang up and set it on the nightstand, grabbing the bag I keep with the suit and jump out of the window.

After two hours of waiting and staring at clouds, finding images of dead people the majority of the time, I use a weird tingling in my fingers to lead me to the location (right pinkie would mean right, left pinkie would mean left, and both middle fingers meant forward). It's a rather shabby building with broken windows and blood on the side saying 'HELP'. I gulp and my legs start to feel numb again. Okay, so stress leads to that crap from yesterday (apparently). Nice to know. I shove the door open with my bare palms and drag the metal boots in, looking around. Let's just say: WHEN DID ELEICAE BECOME SUCH SHITTY MAIDS?

Couches are ripped open, walls are cracked, everything has dirt on it, there's a rat chewing on what looks like green chicken at the corner, the ceiling looks like it's about to cave in, there's a half of a sink on the wall, windows shattered, as revealed to us from the outside structure, and…there's a square on the ground? "Check it out," Angelica urges.

"Unless if you're as gutless as these damn Brittanians," Overload cackles.

I knock on the helmet. "Shut up! This is British, remember?"

"So?" both voices escape through my lips.

I roll my navy orbs and stomp on the square, it opening up to reveal itself a trap door. I learn that the technical hard way seeing I fall down the hole and crash into concrete. "Oh, is this Zera?" a soft voice giggles. "Dear, there was a ladder for a reason."

I growl and take off the helmet so I can breathe. "Oh shut up!" I snap. I then blink at the sight before my eyes.

Guess I should take that 'shitty maid' remark back.

These underground walls are rather crack-less, heck, they're sleek steel with a light blue tint. There are whole chairs, all of which metal. There are three couches, all white with navy blankets and pillows. There is a whole sink, in fact, a tiny kitchen area while everything else is like a large apartment with only one room. I take a step in. Éclair is reading a book from a Redwood bookshelf on one of the metal chairs. A little girl, eleven by what I can tell, is washing her hands at the sink, her long brown hair containing a navy headband and her navy eyes sparkling with the water's reflection of the multiple lights. She has a navy school uniform for reasons I do not know.

There's another girl, fifteen, with brown hair up in a spiky bun. Her eyes are navy as well, but softer, more dull. She has a black ribbon around her throat and a navy dress with long sleeves and a key-hole around her thin figure. She waves a feather duster towards me. "Hello, I'm Marie Lou Caroline! You must be my mother!"

"WHOA WHAT?**!**" Overload jumps, the eyes red. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-NO. I NEVER had a baby! Besides, you're two years younger than me! HOW IS THAT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?_!_" _We're not exactly normal…_Alexandria and I remind. "SHUT UP!"

Éclair laughs. "You must be a split." Her right eye alone turns a pink shade similar to that of the regular Geass power. "I'm Kimmy, nice to meet you sweetie."

I come back out. _Oh God, the bitch called me sweetie, _Overload groans. Oh be nice, they're Eleicae! _Meme, me, me, me-me!_…No comment. "So…who's the elementary-school student?" I point to the girl currently drying her hands.

"The name's Zero Caroline!" she squeals. _Zero?_ Alexandria wonders. "Marie's my mom!"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Oh, right, you don't know anything, do you?" Éclair shuts her book. "Look, an Eleicae can inject her genes into someone else with electricity. You injected yours into a…" She takes out a piece of paper. "…Annatte Lou….and produced the 'First Princess', or your first daughter. Two years later, you did the same with a Penelope De Monte."

"That makes sense…" I blink. "But what about Zero?"

"The segregate died giving birth to her," Marie answers. "Annatte adopted her."

Makes sense, right? Probably not to you, the voices in my head telling me to do the most reckless thing, but it makes sense to me. So yes, I'm pretty proud of myself. What I _don't_ get is why Zero has her name, but why should I care? A name is a name, I can't take that away. Marie's right iris whitens itself out, making it white by definition.

"I'm Revou," she says, her accent switching from the normal Japanese (…think about this…) to British. "Pleasure to meet the reason of my existence."

I hide behind a lamp. "Creepy," my splits and I say at once, making my voice demonic in some form.

Revou laughs and Zero skips over, her eyes shifting to purple, reminding me of Lelouch somewhat, just in little-girl format. "I'm Tevasu!" she states excitedly. She starts circling me. "Hmm, seems the armor is wearing out. I could shine it for ya'!"

I blink and pat her head. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Éclair's eye returns to the brown shade of the opposite one. "So, any reason 'Sivera' wanted to meet her 'subjects'?"

"Yes actually," I slide the helmet on. "I removed the bombs."

Marie's eye also returns to normal. "Well that's fantastic Mom!" she beams.

I laugh nervously. "Not exactly…"

"Why the heck does the helmet make you sound British?" Tevasu knocks on it.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I swat her hand away. "It's useful!" _And annoying, _Overload points out. "Shut up. Now, I-"

Something crashes from upstairs. _God does not want you to ask them, does he?_ Alexandria jokes around. Éclair and Marie tense and Tevasu lets Zero surface once more. She clings to me and I turn to the hatch to remember it's still open. "Down here!" I hear Ogi call.

Shit…I knew it! Man Zero is more cunning than I expected him to be! Members of the Black Knights drop down and aim firearms at us. Éclair glances over at me and I shrug. Marie's hands line themselves with brown sparks and the white eye returns. Zero's hands line with purple, but I hold up my hand. "Cease and desist, Eleicae," I step for the Black Knights. "I'll talk to them."

Zero comes down the stairs in all his masked glory, C.C. not far behind. He walks over to me, hands gripped into fists. "_YOU!_" he spits. "What did I say about not dealing with Zera?_!_"

And that proves that he is an eavesdropper and that his mother would be ashamed of him for not respecting ones privacy. "I did no such thing!" I snap. "She's alive!"

"We heard what she said to 'Éclair' over there," he points to Éclair herself. "Now where is she?"

"I don't know! I can never find the bitch!"

Suddenly, something purple smashes the front of my mask and I fall back, twisting so I'm facing the ground. "Watch your mouth," Zero snarls. "Now, either you find her, or worse is to come. Are you part of our alliance or not?"

I growl and stand, covering the broken front with my hand while facing away from Zero. "Yes. I understand."

I hear retreating footsteps and I'm left there to think. "WHAT THE FCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" Marie cries once all is silent. "What do they want?"

"Only one person knows who Zera really is," I drop my hand, revealing the navy orbs. I'm surprised Overload didn't come out and bake their sorry asses. "That would be the girl with the green hair, or C.C. The rest think Zera and Sivera are two different people and that there are-"

"Five Eleicae," Zero sits down on a couch, hugging one of the pillows. "But I've heard about Zero before! Why was he so aggressive this time?"

I think about it. "You know what? I don't know. But I have to make sure I don't make that mistake again."


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Thirteen **

**POV: Zera**

Hey. Busy shitting my pants at the moment. Please return shortly.

*INTERMISSION*

I swear, you do _NOT_, on ANY circumstance surf the internet and watch or read anything scary in the middle of the dark. GOD! I can't stop seeing creepy ghosts and what not! Ugh…if anyone's to blame, it's Zero. If he didn't bug my phone, I wouldn't have been wandering around here, bored out of my mind, and watch a scary video on some random computer next to some old dude who had a heart attack.

GEE. I WONDER WHY.

Probably should have called an ambulance though…Well, that would have compromised me. Can't have that, now can we? With shaking legs, I limp to the school._ Wimp…_Overload huffs.

_How are you not s-scared?_ Alexandria shivers on my optic nerve. I guess that would explain the slight blurry vision in my left eye._ That was scary!_

_Oh yeah, like a ghost is scary. They can't hurt you!_

_They can call out your name, Overload!_ I agree with Alexandria on that one.

"Zera!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"** all three of us scream, bolting for the school. **"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE!"**

"ZERA!"

"**GHOST BE GONE!"**

"DO I _SOUND _LIKE A GHOST?"

"**VERY MUCH SO!"**

"Oh for the love of…JUST TURN AROUND!"

"**NOT IN YOUR AFTERLIFE MISSIE!"**

"I'M A GUY!"

"**Y-"** I stop running and someone slams into me. Hard. "OW!" Overload's face is smashed into the ground. "Son of a whore!" Hey, no mean words!_ Oh suck it up, wuss…_

_You screamed to!_ Alexandria defends.

SHUT UP. I grumble and get onto my hands and knees, holding my face with one hand. "Are you okay, Zera?" a familiar voice asks.

I raise a brow and look up, seeing none other than Rivalz. "Rivalz!" I gasp in relief. I hug him for good measure. "You're not a ghost!"

"Obviously…" he sighs. "Now what's got you so scared? Bad enough Lelouch is ripping out his hair in chunks."

Lelouch? Why would-Oh yeah. C.C must have told him. I think I'll go talk to her about an idea to not make Zera disappear when Sivera appears. "Scary video from that old Youtube website. Could you…"

"Take you to Lelouch and Nunnally? No prob, Zera."

I can see that nobody taught him the full pronunciation of 'problem'. Maybe the teacher had a heart attack right after 'prob'. Maybe a bus magically fell through the school ceiling and hit her after 'prob'? Who knows. For all the knowledge of these Britannian troops, it could've been Santa in a Knightmare frame.

Okay now I know someone slipped me refrain.

Gripping my wrist nice and tight, Rivalz leads me to the building where Lelouch and his little sister reside (I don't know the name of the damn building, GET OVER IT). He knocks on the door and Shirley answers. I guess Lelouch can't even watch Nunnally in the state he's in. Shirley gasps and covers her mouth. "Zera!" she smiles. "You look…" She then blinks. "…Awful."

"Trash digging," I yawn. "If I smell at all like sardines, that is_ also_ why."

Shirley shakes her head and sighs, grabbing my shoulder lightly. "Poor you…Well, come on." Rivalz and Shirley get me to step inside and Rivalz shuts the door. "LELOUCH!" Shirley yells. "ZERA'S BACK!"

"ZER-ACK!" I hear several crashes following Lelouch's relieved call.

"It's Ze-RA. Not Ze-RACK," I giggle.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Lelouch comes racing in, slamming into the wall in between Rivalz and I.

That sadly includes his hand and my wrist. "OW!" we yelp. We then clonk Lelouch on the head. "Be careful!"

"OW!" Lelouch holds his head. "Okay, I'll be careful!"

_Wimp,_ Overload huffs.

S_T_O_P _B_E_I_N_G_ M_E_A_N!

Overload shuts up. I guess she's a bit surprised at the combined efforts of Alexandria and…Alexandria. Ugh, I need to get this name business down. Lelouch stumbles back a little and holds his head, flashing a sheepish smile. I smile back until I see a number of bruises I doubt were caused recently. Some of them look maybe a day old. "I see you're safe, Zera," he sighs in relief.

I nod shortly. I guess Shirley can feel my arms shaking, because she pats my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Lelouch and Rivalz exchange their relieved expressions for concerned ones. "F-Fine…" I gulp. JEEZ! STUPID HORROR THINGY! I swear I am going to hack into that old thing and delete that! IT WILL PREVENT CHILD-BIRTH!...Wait a minute…_OVERLOAD!_ Alexandria scolds. Overload laughs her imaginary rear off as I sigh, dragging my feet over to a wall and lightly hitting my head against it. "Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Wh-"

"Zera!"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"** I cling to Ze-I MEAN LELOUCH! DAMN IT!

"Z-Zera!" Lelouch sputters out. "Wha-"

Rivalz huffs and works at prying me off. "She did that with me to," he explains. "Something about watching a video off of that old site."

I stop clinging and fall on top of Rivalz (my back to him). I then crawl off and look at the squished boy on the floor. "You mean _Youtube_?" I ask.

"Yeah, that. I don't know anymore. That was like…when I was eight?"

True. Poor Youtube. My Dad loved looking at that site, always pulled up stuff to scare Mom to cling to him. He was an oddball.

…

HOW DO I REMEMBER THAT?**!**

"GRR!" I beat my head with my own fists (what a cruel way to be beaten). "STUPID! STUPID!"

Everyone who can _see_ looks at me like I should go to a mental institute. Don't really blame them for that. After they let me beat my head for twenty-minutes, Lelouch and Shirley lead me to the bathroom and Lelouch races downstairs with a crash to get me something to eat after. The bath actually relieves some of the pent up stress in my muscles and what-not. That's the miracle of water I guess. My power being low, I decide to drain a light or two.

Forgot what happens to water and electricity when they meet.

Not that I'm affected; I'm immune to electricity! I could say different for the poor fish…Okay, there's no fish, but the mirror does break. And it doesn't do it quietly and save us from some ear ache. With a sigh, Alexandria (personality; I do NOT speak in third person [I think…]) shuts off the water and wraps a towel around out torso, working to fix it. Shirley enters sooner or later with a slightly confused expression.

"Hey, Nunnally said she heard glass…" She stops short at the sight of the mirror. "Oh. What happened?"

Overload shrugs innocently, but before she spits out any vulgar, Alexandria takes over, making me wonder when I can GET MY BODY BACK. "Simply no clue, sorry~" she sings angelically. "I'll fix it up, I promise~"

Ugh…more work. Shirley smiles and steps out then, shutting the door. After a few sweeps of a dust-pan and feather duster, Shirley talks, making Alexandria and I jump. I also take the chance to get control over this stupid lump of muscle. "You really make Lelouch smile…" she falters.

"Is that so?" I dump the glass shards into a cup.

"Yeah…I could never do that." I stop moving entirely. I can feel the electricity in my veins surging through the pumps to keep my brain functioning. "Well, a little, but still. He smiles a lot around you." HA! "So…take good care of him, okay?"_ CRASH!_ "EEK!"

"SHIRLEY?" I burst out.

I blink at the black cat rubbing it's head with its paws, next to a toppled table with vase shards shattered from the base. She's blinking as well when Lelouch and Rivalz run up. "Shirley?" they ask.

"Are Shirley and Zera okay?" Nunnally calls up.

There's total silence as the boys blink at me and we blink at the boys._ Meorp~_ the cat slinks away, stepping on my towel. Surprisingly I don't stay frozen or make the hall explode. "EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I scream, dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door. "PEDO KITTY!"

"Thanks Arthur," Lelouch groans. I can hear his palm come in contact with his forehead.

THAT FUCKING CAT HAS A NAME?_!_ I growl and grab another towel, dry myself off quick, and start to get re-dressed. To get my mind off of that, I switch to the situation with Sivera. "Maybe you could do a blow up puppet?" Overload suggests.

I roll my navy orbs. "That's stupid. Zero can see through stuff like that. Remember, you're talking about the leader of a notorious rebellion group!"

"Call him before hand and forewarn him?" Alexandria faces the mirror while we're shrugging on the shirt, just so we can 'talk face-to-face'.

"That's a better idea…" I tap my chin. "But then he'd check to see if I was still alive."

"True, true…"

Overload pops out and holds her hand up in that 'Eureka!' posture. "Call every-"

_Knock! Knock!_

Ah shit. "Zera?" Nunnally wonders. "Are you still in there?"

"Yeah," I open the door to peek my head out. "Why you ask?"

"Lelouch thinks you fell down the toilet," she giggles.

I roll my eyes. And here I was, thinking he was _somewhat_ mature. "Well, you can tell Lelouch that he's not getting rid of me _that _easily."

She laughs and nods, going down the hall. I slump._ She took it literally…_Overload sighs.

_Well, can you blame her?_ Alexandria wonders.

Suddenly, a phone rings. I raise a brow and shut the bathroom door, letting it ring as I finish up. Eventually it sounds like it's squawking and I can't take it anymore. I snatch it and hold it to my ear. "WHAT?"

"_Oh, I see you're well Zera."_

My blood runs cold. Jeez, does Zero **have **to be clever and…what's the word…I shake it out of my head. I'll look in the dictionary later. "What is it?" I ask.

"_I was hoping you and Sivera could meet with me. Maybe we could find a way to get you both __**cooperating**__ with the Black Knights."_

"Sivera already-"

"_Sivera said we would have an alliance. To be honest…she's not cooperating well. I mean, you know how she can get…right?"_

I nod, but then I face-palm at remembering that this isn't a web-chat. "Yeah. She's always been like that."

"_So…Tomorrow at three."_

_**BOTH OF YOU BE THERE."**_

He hands up. I mutter a cuss or two. Once, just_ once _can I get a peaceful day? Yet again, I don't think Zero ever has those. I hang up myself and run down, seeing Nunnally alone in the kitchen. "Where's Lelouch?" I demand.

She shrugs. Oh yeah, she's blind. "He just said he was making a call."

…_Urm…_"Uh…" Shirley and Rivalz come in with what looks like dinner. "Hey guys, where's Lelouch?"

"Stepped out," Shirley states.

"Said he needed to make a private call," Rivalz smiles. He then chuckles. "Bet it's some girl." Shirley steps on his foot for that. "OW!"

I roll my eyes and run out. "Zera?" Shirley calls. "Don't mind Rivalz! He's just joking!"

I burst through the door and run. Just run. Not like those dramatic 'run while crying'. No. I'm running while praying to Buddha, God, Zeus, WHATEVER GOD IS THERE! I just _know_ Zero knows about me! He does! I keep running until I'm off of school grounds. Unfortunately, I forgot all about that trailer thingy.

_SLAM!_

"OOMPH!" I fall back, gripping my head. "OWW! SON OF A BITCH!"

Did I kick a puppy in my sleep or something? BECAUSE LIFE IS SCREWING WITH ME RIGHT NOW! The door opens and that woman…er…damn it I forgot her name, steps out, confused. "Zera?" she asks. I nod. "What happened?"

"Running, smacked my head into this," I grunt, pushing myself up. She helps me to get on my feet. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she smiles.

_Here it is! _Alexandria pulls some file out of a cabinet labeled 'Brain'. Nice to know my brain is made of imaginary metal. _Cecil! She works with Suzaku. _

Thank you Alexandria. I then get the craziest idea known to man. "Cecil, is there any chance I can borrow a Knightmare?"

"Why?" she asks.

"I…need to…okay, the Black Knights told me to come with some other chick and I need to blow their asses sky high to LIVE."

"I don't think that will work," she sighs. Darn it…"But I will get you something in case you need help."

She walks in and comes out a few minutes with some little button. She attaches it to my wrist (and it's painful). "So…I press the top and it's like a distress beacon?" She nods. "Thanks Cecil."

"You're welcome," she smiles. She pats my back and walks back in. "Remember, don't be shy!"

I nod and start walking back, finding Lelouch looking around the house. "Zera!" he calls. "Zera!"

I huff and take a deep breath. "Lelouch!"

He jumps and turns to me. "Oh!" He then smiles. "Zera, where'd you run off to?"

_I'm scared…_Alexandria blinks.

Overload is thinking as if she's onto something. "Lelouch, I have to go somewhere tomorrow, okay?"

"Where?" he asks.

"Somewhere," I shrug. I walk past him into the house, thinking about how much pizza I'm going have to owe C.C for a major favor.

**Rate and Review~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Fourteen**

**POV: C.C**

I hug Mr. Cheese as I relax on the bed in Lelouch's bedroom, staring at the computer. The news, as portrayed on there, says that the latest 'terrorist attack' has forced Britannian's to search that abandoned building with the Eleicae. That is what Lelouch gets for losing it over a mere disappearance that was not _really_ a disappearance. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Letting my teeth sink into the crust of fresh pizza, a machine of sorts rings. I sigh and take out the vibrating headset and slip it on, pressing the 'answer' button or whatever it's called. "Yes?" I mumble through the mouth full of pizza.

"_C2, it's Kallen,"_ she responds. _"Any news on Zera?"_

"Well, n-"-Zera herself bursts in. "Never mind, she's here actually."

"_WHAT? Let me talk to her, let me talk to her!" _

I wince and cover my damaged ear. Some people can be so insensitive at times, can they not? I whip off the headset and offer it to the panting Eleicae Queen. "Phone call for you," I state.

She nods once, catching her breath as she plucks it from my fingertips. "Z-Zera here?" Hesitation comes along and her left eyebrow shoots up, the right curving down. "Um…Kallen, I think you need to speak more _Japanese_ than _Jibberish…_Yes, it is! It's from Jibber City in Jibberland of Jibbervania!" _Oh my God…_I roll my eyes and continue eating, Mr. Cheese staring at the floor per usual. "Ugh, screw you…Yes, screw you!" she shouts. "Now was there a point to this conversation or did you just want to insult my knowledge on geography?"

"The point _was _the insult," I mutter.

"Hey, be nice," Zera mouths. "Huh? Oh, nice to hear from you to Kallen." After a few moments of letting Kallen talk, her face goes pale. "Y-Yeah…Sivera's definitely going to go meet with Zero tomorrow…with me of course, why not? It's not like I would try to piss_ Zero_ off."

I choke on my pizza a little. Standing up, I snatch the device and hang up. "What?" I snap. "What do you mean you and _Sivera_ are meeting Zero?_!_"

"As you said it," Zera shrugs like it means absolutely nothing. "He asked, I answered. Oh, and can I ask for a _tinsee_ favor?" She pushes her hands into a praying position and bashes her eyes at me like a little girl.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. "You _do _realize my voice will sound different, and I do not have split personalities to interrupt myself, correct?"

"I'll buy you as many pizza as you want for the rest of your life."

I smirk. "Oh really?" She nods in reply. "Well, I'll be sure to never make you forget those words."

There is a moment of hesitation. Her face starts to twist with the agony of a realization. "Oh yeah…you're immortal." I chuckle and plop back onto the bed. "…Damn it…"

She sits next to me, depressed that the little money she has will be used on my stomach. I hum happily, chomping on the cheesy crust of pizza. We spend a little time watching the news in silence-save the noises of my eating-until they bring up _Number 084._

"_Number 084 is suspected to be part of a slightly bigger group of the same species,"_ the news caster sighs. _"One girl that was caught is currently going into custody."_

The camera closes onto a girl with a headband and long brown hair. She looks young and sad, crying. _"MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY!"_ she's screaming.

Zera gasps and blinks. I pat her back, looking at the television with sad eyes myself. "One of the Eleicae?"

She nods and snatches out her phone, dialing someone. It rings until a faint 'click' echoes in the walls containing us. "Marie? It's Zera…Yes, I can see the News. For that, do all you and Éclair can do to save Zero!...USE THE ELECTRICITY FOR PETE'S SAKE."

I chuckle. "Here, let me." She raises a brow and hands me the phone. "Hello, this is C2."

"_C2?"_

"I work with the Black Knights and am one of Zera's friends. I will assist you with your friends rescue."

"_How do you plan to do that?"_

"Simple." I grab the computer and start hacking. "I will pull up the schematics of the place she will be taken. I have a few guesses, so I will pull up multiple ones. You have to find her location and I will hack into the cameras so I can tell you what actions to do from there."

"…_Okay. Éclair, we have help!"_

"_Whatever, just come on!"_ a supposed 'Éclair' shouts from in the background.

I smile at Zera, who smiles back. She then leaves to let me do this in peace. I pull up several schematics and as the process runs on, they eventually narrow it down to the institute Zera was held in. I close the other schematics and enlarge the one we are focusing on. The cameras are easy to hack into, so it is not long until I give them thorough directions.

Being in battles with Lelouch does have its advantages, yes. Sadly, even that does not make me an expert. Lelouch eventually comes in and stares in confusion as I am drenched in sweat and focusing all my sight on the screen with two struggling Eleicae screaming into headsets about that I need to learn a thing or two about battles. It grows into a full-fledged argument on whether or not I would be more helpful than Zera or Sivera herself (I added Sivera as a hint that Zero/Lelouch was with me). Confused and stressed, Lelouch simply tries to sleep and leaves me to my work.

Unfortunately, it takes even longer with the argument because Éclair De Monte Caroline keeps stopping, arguing, and filling me in on who the group is. The last one is okay, but the first two are not particularly necessary. When they finally nab Zero and exit, they thank me and disconnect. I turn off everything and set the computer on the table, bags very painful under my stinging eyes. I yawn and crawl into bed next to Lelouch.

I barely close my eyes when the alarm blares.

"AH!" I fall off, staring at the clock with wide eyes.

Lelouch yawns and sits up, rubbing sleep away from his lavender eyes. "What's wrong, C2?" he inquires.

_Hmm, let's see, I SPENT ALL NIGHT HELPING ELEICAE GET A GIRL WHO WAS STUPID AND WENT OUT ALONE AT NIGHT?__**!**_ I bite my lip to keep those words back though. Complaining is not something one wants to be known for. "The alarm surprised me," I whisper, standing. "Now if you excuse me, I have to do something."

"What's that?" he blinks, one eyebrow perked up by curiosity.

"Something," I shrug. "Anyways, I won't be able to work with the Black Knights today."

He looks a little angry by this. "But Sivera and Zera are coming to meet us together. What could possibly be more important than that?"

"Pizza," I giggle. His glare makes my last few giggles catch in my throat. "…W-Well…" I scratch the back of my head. Having not slept for twenty-four hours, my brain will obviously refuse to function properly. "Okay, I need to relax because Sivera and I were up all night helping Éclair De Monte Caroline and Marie Lou Caroline get back a Zero Caroline." His eyebrow goes _right_ back up. "Must I spell it out for you?" I snap. "They are the three other Eleicae you saw Sivera with!"

He sighs, "I can tell you are tired, but if you could help out then it will all be paid for in the end."

I shake my head. "No. I am sorry Lelouch, but I refuse to be made a fool of by presenting myself when my brain does not function properly." I stomp out and shut the door, walking down the halls to Zera's room. Before I can knock, she opens the door with the suit of armor she wears as Sivera. "Oh, I can see _someone_ is prepared," I mutter.

"Hehe, sorry," she laughs nervously. "Now, get into this." She hands it to me and we switch positions as she closes the door.

I sigh and comply. This might be a little out of character for me, but it _is _for pizza. Besides, this gets more and more interesting as it goes. Zera is a cunning girl who made an alter ego so she would be harder to trace as working with the Black Knights. Unfortunately, she makes 'Sivera' look as if she is a bitch without a heart. It irks me on why, but I doubt Zera could explain it to me even if she tried. All she would be able to think of is 'adrenaline', and even that is not a very satisfying answer.

I doze off a couple of times, but I eventually get into it. I tap the helmet. "Testing, testing. One. Two. Three." I wince at the slight voice change. Knowing Lelouch, I can tell that this will catch his interest and probably try to call me out for it. Seeing as I said that Sivera and I were both tired, I can simply dose off with explanation, but the voice is the killer of the situation.

I tap the door and Zera enters, shutting it quickly. Her outfit consists of a gray shirt, jeans, and black hiking boots. Her hair is pulled up and there are fingerless gloves on each hand. I suppose that is to be a symbol of good will for the Black Knights. "Wow, it's a good thing we're near the same height," she checks the height with her hand. "Okay, so how do you sound?"

"Like me with a thick British accent," I roll my eyes behind the screen.

She winces as well. At least I am not the only one who thinks that the voice difference is compromising. "Hmm…Say you have a head cold," she snaps her fingers.

"A head cold and a dreadful case of fatigue? Will that even be believable?" I wonder.

"Fati…Oh crap you tried to cover for Lelouch, didn't you?"

"Well, he is tied to Zero more than ever now," I fib. "I had to say both of us were tired and I needed my rest, which is why I will not be assisting for the day. So, when do we meet?"

"He said at three," she shrugs.

"A.M or P.M?" I ask. She blinks and does not answer. I slap a hand on the helmet, my eyes squeezed shut underneath. "Let me call…"

I snatch off the helmet and dial Lelouch, holding the phone to my ear. Out of tiredness, I start to wonder why I have both a headset and a phone, but I shake the thought out when I hear Lelouch's voice. "C2?" he asks. "What is it?"

"Sorry, Zera needs to ask something," I inform. I pass the phone to Zera.

"Zero?" she asks. "Yes, this is Zera. Um…When is the meeting? Three…" she rolls her hand as if trying to word it. "…Something? A.M, P.M…" She hesitates and then her face turns sour. "Gee, _thanks._"

She hangs up and offers the phone. "So?" I sigh, pocketing it.

"He told me 'look at the clock and guess'."

I roll my eyes once again, slipping the helmet back on. I turn to the small clock on her table.

**1:29 A.M**

"OH YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?_!_" I scream, flinging my hands into the air. "IN THE _MORNING?_ WHO IS **AWAKE** AT THAT TIME?"

Zera sighs and points to the phone for emphasis. "Zero, who else?" She walks to her window and opens it, scanning the premises. "Okay, so we have to mostly stay in the bushes until we hit the gate, in which we'll switch to alleyways and maneuver our way to the warehouses, understood?" I nod and we climb out, both of us slamming into a rose bush.

We spend a majority of our time limping and picking out thorns from Zera's body, seeing as I had armor on during the fall. As Britannian troops march, we duck into hiding and watch a news team gather next to a troop. "Number 085 has also escaped!" the news caster panics. "She was broken out this morning by two others!"

Zera glares and snickers. "Number 085, huh? Now they're labeling all of us like we're lab rats!"

I cover her mouth. "Hush, we'll get this fixed somehow, okay Zera?"

It takes a bit, but she nods. We continue to advance in secrecy, dodging all troops and cameras. I ask her why not fry them, but she explains that it will cast off as suspicious to why the cameras are frying all of a sudden. She does not really appreciate my crack about that it could just be global warming gone to the extreme, but she smiles all the same. Although I refuse to tell her that it means nothing if her eye is twitching like Lelouch just kissed her without consent.

The wired fences loom up in front of us and we race in, sighing with relief that we managed to come. We slow down and she lets me lead her to the warehouse the hideout is stationed. I tap the door with my foot and Tamaki is the one to open it, glaring. "Oh, you two," he yawns. "I still wonder what's so important 'bout you two to make Zero call this in the middle of the morning…"

"Same here," I huff. He raises a brow, making me tempted to rip it off. I am _not _that confusing to make every single person raise their brows! "I have a slight head cold and I am tired, do you have a problem with a slight voice change?"

He shakes his head and jabs his thumb to the car-trailer…See what I mean? My brain cannot even process the name of that thing! Zera follows and we stand, staring at the thing before exchanging glances with the other. "So, can you do this without passing out?" she asks.

"Well, I have an excuse to, so even if I do, it'll most likely be excused," I shrug.

"I don't know…" she cringes. "Zero hates Sivera, if you forgot."

I nod. "True, true…"

"Sivera, Zera!" We turn to Kallen. "Zero is not here yet, but he told me to wait with you here."

We nod in unison. I yawn and tap my helmet, trying to get the noise to dig me out of my trance a little. "Greetings," I mumble. "So you were glad when Zera called you yesterday?"

Kallen raises a brow. I nearly lunge, but Zera holds me back. IT. IS. IRRITATING. "I-I just told her," Zera defends. "Have to tell her everything, ya' know?"

The girl glares and crosses her arms. "No, I don't know. Seeing you're both here, what happened to cause that little conflict between you?" I tilt my head to the side, making Zera do the same so she doesn't raise a brow. "I mean, why else would you be such a bitch to Zera?"

Oh nice, cussing. That shows true anger. I roll my eyes. _NOT._ I huff and take a deep breath, trying to get oxygen to my over-exhausted brain. I cannot really recall the last time I was this tired. Maybe that is a good thing. "We just do not get along," I state. "That is all. There is no further detail to go into."

"Yes there is!" Kallen yells, startling some members. "Zera is my friend, and you have no right to be so cruel to her!"

"Um…" Zera blinks. "K-Kallen…"

I can note the ocean eyes. It seems that Alexandria came out to make this a diplomatic sort of meeting. "Zera, come on, how scary can she be?" Kallen flings an arm to me. "She is nothing but a mask, after all!"

"It's not that-" Alexandria starts.

Kallen is not even close to done, apparently. "I mean if she was a _real_ bad ass, she would get out of that stupid armor and fight Zero, me, or even you like a real…woman/man/something. Maybe even both with the way she acts!"

"Shut up," I try to growl. To be honest, grinning while doing so is hard. She has no clue that she is insulting Zera herself. But for now, I have to act like the Sivera that Zera had created. "I will fight once I find it necessary. _You_ will lose a fight against me, so I do not bother."

"WHY YOU!"

Kallen lunges and tackles me, raising a fist to punch the mask. Zera takes control of herself and pries Kallen off. "KALLEN STOP!" she screams.

"Oh why, afraid I will barbeque her ass for disrespect?" I chuckle, sweat dripping down my face. How does she play this act so cool-like when I know for a fact she hates it? Before you ask, there are multiple signs that I have seen to prove her discomfort. Also, this is also very discomforting for me as well. Nobody wants to act this cruel. "She is not even worth the spit in your mouth."

"SHUT UP!" Kallen jerks forward, making Zera skid a little. "ZERA LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Zera yelps. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?**!**" Kallen counters. "SOMEONE HAS TO STAND UP TO HER!"

"ZERO ALREADY SLAPPED HER, THAT'S STANDING UP!" Zera reminds.

"Oh calm down Zera," I yawn, walking past. "Kallen is stupid, you do not have to remind her of that." I cringe when the words leave my mouth. These aren't the most harmful things I can say, yet they hurt to say them.

I guess my past does not work well with my acting as Sivera.

I keep walking until I go behind a Knightmare, taking off the helmet and wiping some sweat off of my brow. How Zera has air ventilation in this thing, I shall never know. "Maybe it's turned off…" I mumble, searching the helmet. "Hmm…"

"**GET BACK HERE!"**

"KALLEN!"

"What the Hell?"

"It's Sivera, of course Kallen's gonna crack."

_Shit! _I try to get the helmet back on, but I am tackled before-hand. I grunt and the helmet escapes my fingers, slamming into the ground and cracking the visor. The girl grabs some of my hair and smashes my face into the ground. "COME ON SIVERA!" she yells. "FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE SO TOUGH! GAH! GET OFF ME ZERA!"

I backslap Kallen and she gets off, with the help of Zera of course. I lurch for the helmet, but Kallen stomps on my back. Too bad the armor seems to be only stronger than roses.I grimace and flip over, making her foot slide off. "Calm down!" I hiss. "It's C2!"

Her anger fades instantly. She then gets even more upset and pushes away from Zera, glaring at her. "What the Hell?_!_" she scolds her. "Why is C2 wearing Sivera's armor?"

Zera blinks, paralyzed. "…I…"

"Why did you keep calling her Sivera? Did you not know that C2 was inside?"

"…I…"

"YOU WHAT?" Kallen growls. "Is Sivera too _chicken_ to come with you? Does she **want** the Black Knights to hate her?**!**"

"Kallen, lis-" Alexandria takes the floor.

"IF IT'S JUST BULLSHIT ABOUT YOU NOT KNOWING, SAVE IT!" Kallen roars.

I can hear the whispers of other members. Apparently they cannot exactly hear the argument over here. It seems like Ares, the Greek God of war, favors me to stick into these verbal battles; even though I do not believe in him. I tap my nose to find it broken, so I slip on the helmet. "Kallen, calm down," I instruct.

"NO! And why do you sound like Zera all of a sudden?" she demands.

Zera stops frowning and smiles. "Wow! Thanks Kallen, now C2 really does sound like her!"

Something strikes Kallen, making the red-head turn slowly to Zera. "Um…Why does she sound British, exactly? C2 isn't British, last time I checked."

_How would you know?_ I narrow my eyes behind the mask and cross my arms. I bite back that particular statement and let Zera slip off the helmet, looking somewhat sad. I guess she decided to tell Kallen. "Because the helmet only makes the person sound British." She slips it on her own head and faces Kallen. "See? Listen to my voice now."

Kallen's eyes widen and she steps back. Even an idiot can realize what is wrong. "Y-Your voice…W-Why do you sound just like Zera?" she stutters, shaking.

I never imagined that she would be so upset over the truth. Yet again, it is not like it is to be taken lightly, either. Zera sighs and holds up her hands. "You got me…I am Zera. I am Sivera. I am Number 084. I am the true Queen of Eleicae. All of these aliases fall under me, Alexandria Caroline, the first Eleicae and liar to the core."

I simply watch, holding my nose. At least I do not have to constantly insult Kallen at the moment. Even so, my nerves feel cold with Kallen's expression, eyes wide and tears brimming. It may not show, but even I have enough of a heart to know that to be lied to by a friend is horrible. She only says one thing.

"…Why?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Fifteen**

**POV: Zera**

I sigh and hold up my hands like I'm being convicted of a crime. Well, I guess this could be considered a friend crime, if nothing more. "You got me…" I drift off slightly. "I am Zera. I am Sivera. I am Number 084. I am the true Queen of Eleicae. All of these aliases fall under me, Alexandria Caroline, the first Eleicae and liar to the core."

My heart burns at the expression Kallen has. I never thought learning the truth after such a big lie would hurt one this much. "…Why?" she trembles, sniffling.

Another sigh passes through my lips. "Kallen, listen carefully now, seeing I don't really have time to repeat myself." I slip off the helmet and pass it to C.C. All the while, I watch Kallen closely. "When I first mentioned the supposed 'Queen of Eleicae', it was to you as I had said to Zero I only came to tell you about it. In all reality, I was held at gunpoint and asked to choose life or death. I did not want to join, but it seems I have, huh?" I chuckle slightly. "I guess…This Alexandria is just a stubborn fool…"

Kallen seems to recover a little. I guess she accepts my explanation after all. "Is Alexandria Caroline your given name?" she whispers. I nod. "How did you find out?"

"C.C gave me some documents about my mom," I inform. "Also, some memories have been coming back after removing some bombs that restrained my ability to shoot out electricity." Once C.C slips on the helmet, I start to walk past the Knightmare we are behind. "Please keep this a secret, Kallen. I know I don't deserve it, but it would be much appreciated."

She doesn't get the chance to reply to that. Zero comes in, all high and mighty per usual. With sweat coming down my face, I stand in place and motion C.C behind my back to hurry. She does so and we stand there as Zero approaches us. "Ah, I see you've kept to your word, Zera," Zero observes.

I nod. "Of course," I fake a smile. "After all, wouldn't want to have to jump in a Knightmare again, right?"

He nods himself, understanding the reference. "Indeed," he states blankly. Jeez, this guy needs a sense of humor pronto! "Shall we enter the trailer?" I raise a brow, making him laugh a little. If it's because he thinks I'm stupid, I swear that smart ass of his is getting barbequed to the depths of Hell! _CALM DOWN!_ Alexandria scolds as Overload laughs her head off. Jeez…kill-joy…_Heard that._ YOU HAVE TO. "The trailer is that huge object that you _have_ been in before, remember?" Zero takes me away from my thoughts. I kind of hate the way he speaks to me like a mentally incapable person.

…

Wait, did he say that thing is a _trailer?_ I mean jeez, even a freakin' baby could have figured that out! I hang my head in shame and sigh. What's next? A doctor rushes in and says I'm pregnant with the Emperor's _baby?_ Better yet, I'm actually a _boy_ and have been lied to for all my life! "Let's just go on with the meeting before her _wittle brain_ swells," 'Sivera' snaps.

Zero hesitates, but complies. I let everyone go ahead so I can look inside my pants. _Oh my God!_ Overload covers her eyes.

_Honey, we'll get you some mental help as soon as possible!_ Alexandria ensures. I roll my eyes at their utter ridiculousness. At least I'm not thoroughly checking if I'm a boy! That'd be adult content for Christ's sake, and I'm…_SEVENTEEN._ Right, got it. Thanks Alexandria.

"Uh…What are you doing?" a voice asks. I turn to that guy C.C called 'Tamaki'.

I blink and look down at my pants to see I'm still holding the waist line away. I let it go and turn back to him with a nervous smile. "Hehe…Forget you ever saw that?" I squeak, running as fast as possible to catch up with Zero. Seeing Arthur must have walked past me this morning, I slam into the door with a nasty crack coming from my nose. "Ugh…" I open the door while holding my nose. "I swear I am murdering that cat…"

"Hmm?" Zero wonders.

"Nothing," I groan, sitting next to C.C. "So, anything said?"

"We were waiting for you," C.C informs.

Oh. I nod and put my hands in my lap, sitting stiff. For some reason, I feel like drinking tea and sticking my pinkie up. Huh, it must be the Sivera helmet. "I see…So, is there any particular purpose to this?" I face Zero. "Or did you just want to see our pretty face-…and helmet," I jab a thumb at C.C.

Zero chuckles. I guess he found it a bit amusing when I caught myself to make the joke. "As I told you over the phone, this is merely to find a way to get you _**both**_ to cooperate with the Black Knights." Okay, maybe not.

Ugh, I created Sivera to try an escape that! But now…I guess that just won't happen? I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. "W-Well…"

"That's impossible," C.C speaks up. "She's unfit for such things. It's better left to the professionals."

"Oh, and you are?" Zero demands.

C.C makes a queenly snort. "You've seen me in battle, must I remind you."

"One battle does not win the war!" Zero raises his voice. I jump out of slight shock. "I apologize, Zera, if I scared you."

I blink a few times before C.C hits me upside the head, hard. "O-Oh! Umm…f-forgiven…" I rack my nails down my throat. "And Sivera's right…I can't f-"

"You escaped the Black Knights, didn't you?" he reminds.

DAMN YOU ZERO! YOU JUST _HAD _TO REMEMBER THAT! "It was adrenaline!" I argue. "It's not like my blood is made of the stuff!"

"There are ways to motivate you, even if captivation is in order!" Zero replies harshly.

"That won't be necessary," C.C stresses. At least she's fighting for me, right?_...You jinxed it,_ Overload reminds me. Crap. Just crap. "She'll fight without it. All she needs is a painful chip implant is all.

My eye twitches as I glare at her. **ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED, YOU MANIAC?**_**!**_ I take a deep breath so oxygen can get to my over-exhausted brain. "I won't fight _at all_," I snap. "That's your job, Sivera, not mine."

"That might be what you were brought up to think, that others had to fight to save your ass," her voice breaks slightly. I guess it must be hard for her to be cruel to people. "That, however, is not the case! You have to fight to save yourself! How else do you think that you were captured and tortured, huh?_!_"

"I-…" I blink.

"_Relax, you're safe Alexander."_

"_But sis!" _

"_IN HERE! THEY'RE IN HERE!"_

I wince and hold my head. H-Huh?_!_ "…I don't know…" I whisper.

"That's enough, Sivera!" Zero snaps, standing and walking over to me. He leans down a little and presses a hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks sincerely.

My face heats up and I nod quickly, ducking away from his glove. "U-U-uh-h-uh, y-ye-eah-YEAH!" I shake my head furiously. What the Hell is wrong with me now? "Um…No touchies please?" I shrink, trying to make a sweet smile. In all honesty, I bet it looks all crooked and nasty.

He nods. "Okay." He turns to Sivera. "As for you, why do you chose not to cooperate?"

C.C is silent. Ah shit I should have gone through this with her! Her hands fold in her lap securely, her back stiffening. I glare at the door and in lost hopes, I try to use telepathy. SOMEONE BARGE IN ALREADY! PLEASE! I SHALL GIVE YOU NOTHING FOR IT! I scream and scramble to the other side of the room when the door opens to Kallen. Zero stares at me, though I bet behind the mask his expression is one of horror. C.C shakes her head and face-palms, making me pout. "Hey, not my fault Kallen is apparently telepathic!" I fling an arm towards her.

"…_What?_!" Kallen gasps. "Okay, who gave Zera refrain?"

I pout. "Why that's rather rude…" The look she gives me just screams 'says the girl who failed to tell me the biggest secret ever'. Well, not _exactly_ the biggest, but kind of close, don't you agree? "Besides, lack of sl-"-I cut myself short when C.C snatches a glass and prepares to chuck it-"-AH! I-I-I mean…eh…um…" I scratch my head. "What do I mean…?"

You know, Kallen and C.C are both very peevish girls that you do _not _want to work with. Take a mental note of that! I silently applaud Alexandria for following those directions and turn to Zero as he clears his throat. "Kallen, what is it?"

"I have some news you need to hear," she mutters. My blood freezes.

"Privately?" he wonders. Kallen nods. "Alright. I'll be back."

He leaves with Kallen. C.C and I wait in silence until my legs lose all feeling and I fall backwards, crashing into a table. "Zera!" C.C exclaims, rushing over.

My body trembles as my eyes water. "She's gonna tell him…She's gonna tell him I'm you and you're not me…" She forces me up as my mind goes through its breakdown. "She's gonna tell him…She's gonna blow it…"

'I' shake my head and slap myself. When I say 'I', I really mean Overload. "Get a hold of yourself!" she snaps. "Why would she do that? She's not that stupid…"

Alexandria takes the floor. "I do not know about that, Overload…She never did say she was going to keep to her word…"

C.C grips our shoulders and shakes a little. "Zera, if you can hear me, breath in and out _very slowly._" Alexandria pushes me out and I do as instructed. "Good." She takes off her helmet and I can see her drenched in sweat. "Now, what about you take the place of Sivera for a bit so you can answer that question. Hurry now, we can't be caught!"

We rush up the stairs to the little room and stuff myself in the suit. Luckily C.C had under clothes on! She ducks under the couch and I rush downstairs at the sound of the main door. "Okay, here we-"-I, unfortunately, trip and slam into Zero's legs. "SON OF A BITCH!" I roar. "For crying out loud, this is not the Friday the 13th, God! GET A CORRECT CALENDAR!" Someone clears their throat and I twist my body a little to Zero. "Oh, it's just you."

Kallen helps me up from behind and helps me dust off the armor. She then helps Zero up, but restrains from dusting him. It is not really hard to figure out why. "Where is Zera?" he inquired.

"Upstairs," I fib. He moves to go up there, so I panic. "You really don't want to see that shrimp-fry puking, now do you?"

"Puking?" he gasps slightly.

I shrug indifferently. "What do you expect?" Telling her to meet with me so early in the morning, telling her she has to go into battle…She's a coward; her guts won't stand that much at once. Nor will her brain for that matter…"

"You seem to insult her with her out of your sight," Kallen coughs. I guess she's trying to hint that it's a compromising factor.

Alexandria is quick to answer for me. "We may not get along, but even I know when to shut up."

"Oh do you now?" Zero challenges. "I guess I've failed to notice."

The body stiffens as Alexandria crosses her arms, trying her best to remain noble and diplomatic. "If you have issues with me, feel free to break off this alliance." I hear him make a noise as if beginning to talk. "But remember, that means that you have no jurisdiction with Zera."

He grows silent. Kallen smiles and secretly gives me a thumbs up. _Yes! She's on our side!_ Overload cheers. Why are you so happy?_ Because she can fight, duh! I'M NOT THE ONLY NON-PANSY!_ Alexandria starts beating Overload with her notebook for that. _OW! HEY! WATCH THE SPLEEN!_ As she seems to get louder and louder, I hold the helmet with one hand as the other remains holding the elbow.

Zero takes notice of my pain. "Are your personalities talking?" he asks. I nod once as to concentrate on a 'very' interesting-not really-lamp. His body grows stiff. The dark aura of an evil smirk starts to emerge from his very being. "You know, you and Zera both have those painful personalities…can't you sympathize with her?"

Teeth sink into my bottom lip as I am stuck in thought. The words are there, but they refuse to form. From experience, I know that one slip-up with Zero could mean the worst. "You see…sympathy, in my views, is for the weak-"

He already knows what to say. "That is a wise trick, indeed, but in the world you do need to learn sympathy someday, whether or not it is weakening."

"But what sense does that make?" Kallen wonders.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I smile behind the cracked visor.

The leader chuckles. "You can always use sympathy to your advantage, and the only way to learn how to be sympathized is to know what sympathy feels like. If you do not, you cannot find it's trigger and therefore not set it off in others." That…actually makes sense. "Of course, I am only telling you this so you can be motivated to sympathize Zera."

"Why do you even bother?" I snap. "What is she to you to make you care about whether or not we get along?"

His mask faces me dead on. "Nothing. I care for your companionship so this war can proceed without you two bickering." My body goes cold. Ice closes in on my heart and squeezes it to make it ache. The arms drop lifelessly as I stare. "What?"

Kallen looks nervous as heck. I can feel scorching tears run down my cheeks. Nice to know that I'm being used, huh? _Zera…_my splits sigh. My visor faces the ground. "…I'll go check up on Zera."

I march past him and make my way upstairs to see C.C waiting. "Ready to change?" she giggles a little. "You know, this is actually a bit exciting!"

"…Yeah…"

She tilts her head. By the way she acted earlier, I would have to guess she does not like eyebrow-raising. "What's wrong?" I take off the helmet and her eyes widen. "…Oh dear…What did Zero do?"

I wipe tears from my eyes and chuck the helmet to her. Miraculously, she catches it. "He said that he only cares about this to win the war."

"Well, Zera, that's-"

I glare. "That's natural? Is that what you're going to say? C.C, I don't want to follow some guy who only thinks of winning the war and just _uses_ soldiers! That's wrong!"

"Look, just…just calm down," she snaps her fingers. "We'll talk about it later over pizza, okay?"

I roll my moist eyes. "Let me guess, I'm buying?" She nods. That reply makes me laugh a little. "How did I know?"

"Well, you did say this favor was rewarded with life-time pizza from your wallet."

Overload huffs and crosses her imaginary arms. _You just had to make that deal._ How else?_ Oh gee, 'hey C.C, I really need this favor because I might DIE!'. Like Zero said, sympathy works best! _Okay, okay, lesson learned, won't happen again. She nods in some form of approval and C.C and I struggle to change again. With my hair a mess, we run back down and I trip, **once again,** on the stairs. C.C simply stares as my face buries itself in the carpet.

…_You are not the luckiest person today, are you?_ Alexandria sighs. Shut up! I sit on my knees and wipe my face down, Zero helping me to stand. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I want to glare, seeing as I know that I apparently mean absolutely nothing to him, but I restrain. "Yes," I stress. "Now, as we were discussing?"

The three of us sit down. Kallen leaves us to chat and we go through companionship and team-work in battles and what not. C.C and I just smile and nod constantly. I can tell _she_ wants to go to bed, or get pizza, and I know_ I _want to start a dart game with Zero's picture as the target. Seriously, a good leader should care about his troops! This crap fest drags on until seven, in which he finally lets us go.

"I look forward to meeting up again," I bow my head as far down as I can go.

"Think you can go down any farther?" C.C chuckles.

"Maybe~" I poke her chest.

Zero nods to both of us. "Much better. Now, Sivera, we meet the day after tomorrow, do not forget. Zera, if you wish to come, you may."

I nod. With that, C.C and I walk out. Once we are out of the warehouse, we dash like mad to Ashford Academy. (It's interesting what _reading_ can do, huh?). In the house, we race upstairs and slam my door, ditch the armor, and C.C gets changed so we can go get pizza. Of course, using all our strength to run, we're panting as we walk, leaning on the other for support. "Well…that…back-fired…" she wheezes a little.

"You…think?" I spit in a garbage-can.

The pizzeria comes up and we go inside, sitting in a booth. Once a waitress takes our orders (one large pizza with everything and a breadstick [guess]), we get to talking. "So, Zero said you are nothing to him?" she reviews. I nod. "Well, you see, I know who Zero is. For a fact, I know that if he truly thought that, he would have killed you already."

I smile. "Really?"

She nods kindly. "As to not spark questions from Sivera, he probably tried his best to make it look like you meant nothing, as you seem to work so hard to entice." My smile grows, that is until we get the order with the bill. "Ooh~ Pizza!"

Bitter grumbles are heard at our table alone as I sign it and place a card on the paper. The lesson has _definitely_ been learned. I set the pen down and grab the oily breadstick from the napkin. Nibbling absentmindedly, I start to narrow down the possibilities of who Zero is. There are a fair number of people his height, probably his age as well.

_"Because the helmet only makes the person sound British."_

I spit out the bread in my mouth onto C.C, who doesn't look entirely pleased. "C.C, I need you to get me Zero's helmet!" I hiss.

"What?" she drops her soiled slice of beloved pizza. "Why do you need his _helmet?_ I doubt putting rash-cream in it is going to prevent you from having to meet up with him."

"No, no, no!" I shake my hands in front of my face. "I want to see how it sounds, like the voice changer on the Sivera helmet. I might find out who he is!"

Her eybrows knit with some cross of guilt and worry. "…I don't know. Zera, you're a good friend, but…"

"PLEASE!" I scream. People stare. "I need to know!"

She blinks. "What will it accomplish?" she asks.

I huff._ Oh brother…_Overload mutters. Time to show you!_ Huh?_ "C.C, I can't remember a lot of things. I can barely even remember my own brother and father, nor what happened to my family." Her face cracks a little. "Not knowing who Zero is just adds on to one of the things that are hidden from me…If I could just know…Look, I promise on my_ grave_ not to tell anyone else! Besides, I might get it wrong! You're not telling me!" I set my hands firmly on the table. "All you are doing is getting me the helmet. Tomorrow will be a good time, seeing he has the day off apparently."

Her eyes search mine as if to look for signs of betrayal. After anticipating moments, she sighs and nods. "Okay, but I will not tell you who he is if you have it wrong. I will tell you if it's incorrect, but I will not say whom it is in actuality."

I squeal and hug her from across the table, getting more chairs. She stiffens in my hug, but does not oppose. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I nearly cry with excitement. I'm going to find out who Zero is, I swear it!

With a few moments of silence in the whole shop, C.C finally pats my head. With a hint of happiness in her voice, she whispers, "…You are most certainly welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Sixteen**

**POV: Zera**

Next morning comes, and I am serious. I stare at the clock when it ticks from 12:00 A.M to 12:01 A.M. With no sleep whatsoever since the night before this night, I hop up and scramble to get my uniform on. It had been probably more than a week since I last attended classes. In truth, I really cannot say since I really have not been counting due to life or death situations, Zero, my pizza debt with C.C which took a major portion out of my wallet just from yesterday, and the Black Knights. School is not more important than all of that, okay? No matter what parents say, it is not.

I try to go to sleep, just for a bit, but I am unsuccessful and must stay up. My door opens silently, much to my advantage, as I exit in search of something to do. The shoes I bear, however, hate my guts and make everything squeak and creak as I venture on. Eventually the noise gets loud enough for my own sanity to be driven off the edge and just chuck them into the garbage violently. Also to my despair, Lelouch comes up as a result of the noise.

"What are you doing this early?" he yawns, rubbing one purple eye.

"Throwing shoes away, isn't it obvious?" I spread out my arms as if I cannot believe him. "It's 'Throw-Shoes-Away' Day!" All he does is stare at me, making my back hunch as I sigh. "Oh don't give me that look. You know I'm crazy, Lelouch."

He nods. "True," he whispers, "but that does not stop me from wondering as to how many times you were dropped on your head."

A snort comes through my nose as red orbs roll. "Twenty? How should I know with a _missing memory_?" Overload points to our head.

Lelouch holds up his hand. "Sorry I brought it up," he mumbles. I guess he is being considerate and trying to stay silent for all those still asleep. Probably C.C being a strong cause of that consideration due to her strong reaction yesterday when I nearly said 'lack of sleep'. Not sure how Lelouch would know of that, but it is a possibility.

Alexandria comes out, smiling kindly while her ocean eyes shimmer with brilliance. I know this because it is like a disgusting feeling in my gut. Plus, it is my body as well! "You are quite forgiven," she giggles softly. _Oh BARF,_ Overload snaps as she motions gagging. "Oh hush, Overload!" Alexandria flicks our temple. She composes herself and faces Lelouch again. "I apologize for the disturbance, Lelouch."

He nods once more and leaves to return to his room. I surface and continue on, bringing the shoes along seeing as Alexandria keeps nagging me. I'll spare the details because there is really no need to make someone punch their computer screen. Down stairs, I see the rooms are dark and uninhabited due to the early hour. Growls emerge from my ravenous stomach. _Damn organ, always making me a pig!_ I think bitterly as I shuffle into the kitchen. Once the refrigerator is open, light fills the room and my corneas. I flinch out of the temporary blindness and recover in enough time to scan the contents.

Unsatisfied with a major portion of it, I settle with cereal and milk. It takes a bit of time to search for a decent bowl, but I eventually get my hands on a small, green one and fill it with the grain pieces and the milk. I replace the food back onto their proper shelves and sit for breakfast. For I am too lazy to get up once again and grab a spoon, I do it Medieval-style and just drink from the bowl. It all goes onto the table, however, when I see Zero.

"AH SHIT!" I scramble out of the chair and into a cabinet.

A small chuckle sounds from behind the wood and a soft tap makes me stiffen. "It's just me," C.C says. "Come on, do you honestly scare that easily?"

I growl and kick the cabinet door open, grabbing her leg and pulling it so she would fall on her butt. "You're cruel!" my voice comes out a whine. "Remember who can fry you into a crisp!"

C.C holds up her hands, smiling. "I hear you, I hear you," she assures, pushing herself up. She hoists me out of the cabinet, making sure that I hit my head along the way. _OW, JERK! _My immediate reaction is to massage the sore spot on my head. I do not even think twice about the figure standing in the doorway.

"Eh-hem." We direct out attention to a rather peevish looking Lelouch. "There are other people here, you know."

As if on instinct, I point to C.C. "Blame her, she dressed like Zer-…" I stare at the helmet in her hands. "Oh…" She gives me that 'you're just figuring this out' look.

Lelouch's eyes roll and he snatches the helmet from her, glaring. "I suggest you stop dressing up like Zero before he gets angry," Lelouch threatens. "His appearance is not one that will be taken lightly." He starts to walk out. Wait, no! LELOUCH LEAVE THE HELMET!

"…Eep!" I squeak out as my hand is unconsciously stretched toward him. That ridiculous attempt, however, was not even _heard_ by Lelouch. For that, he keeps walking.

C.C looks at me quizzically. _"Eep?_ Are you a Chiwawa?" she gasps, flabbergasted.

"Oh shut up!" I mope. "It's just the lack of sl-"-She prepares to chuck that bowl I used for my cereal-"-WHAT THE HELL?_!_ YOU HAD YOUR SLEEP WOMAN!"

Her face goes blank for a second before nodding once. "That is true," she sets it down. "I guess it is merely, what you call, force of habit?"

Okay, if that was out of 'force of habit', you have issues lady! Sharp teeth dig into my lower lip to trap these words. "Yep…Got 'cha…" I hold up a thumb. "Your insanity aside," my hands clap together, "get that helmet back as I distract Lelouch with school and whatnot, 'kay?" She nods. "Good. Now I shall run around campus for no reason."

"Have fun doing-…Oh, you were serious," she finishes once I run out and _through_ the door aside of actually _using it. _Eh, rationality is so 2012, is it not?

Time passes and I trudge into the first class I have, panting and covered from head to toe to _bone_ in sweat. "Hoi…Never…run…that…much…AH!" I fall forward, out of breath and red in the face.

Kallen comes up, hair brushed down and a school uniform on aside from the Black Knight's one. "Did you eat a chili pepper, or any other spicy food that made your face this red?" she asks.

My glare surprises her a little. "So…cruel!" I grab her nose and yank it.

"AH-HA-AH!" she winces.

"Did you not just hear me?" Overload snaps, collecting most of my oxygen back from using the electricity (why I didn't think of that, I have no clue). "Or Zera…Whichever. The word 'run' should have given you a hint."

Footsteps come over and help Kallen out of our (-blocking out Overload's protests that it is all her-) grasp. "That being obvious from the massive hole in the front door," Lelouch's voice sends shivers down my spine. "Seriously, how much sugar did you ingest to make you do_ that_?"

My spine straightens as I sit upright. A finger on my chin shows that I am thinking. "Hmm…None!" I cheer as I fling my arms up in accompaniment. Of course, my back crashes into the ground and my skirt goes up a little. "ACK!" I spring up once more, pushing it down again. "Jeez…Just leave me to my shame and insanity!"

Lelouch chuckles and helps me up, just barely though seeing his muscles are as thin as cake frosting for the most part. "But then where would your punishment for being a spaz be?" he teases, grunting as he tries to drag me to my chair. "A little help, Kallen?"

She complies fair enough. My eyes narrow at anything in front of my peripheral vision. I mean how ridiculous can these two be? _Very,_ Overload answers almost immediately.

_I have to agree,_ Alexandria huffs, shaking her head with disappointment. I guess she finally thought she was not the only stingy person out there in this cold, col-_I'll have you know that I am on no circumstances stingy!_ Overload has a heck of a laugh at that. _Oy vey…_You have to admit, Alexandria. This is a losing battle for you.

The hard surface of a chair is noted when I come to my senses. Lelouch sits at my left, Kallen at my right. With a smile, Alexandria takes control and starts shifting through the slightly battered bag I withhold. Rivalz barges in with Shirley and Nina behind him, all three rushing over to the table. "Hey guys!" Rivalz cheers. "Hope you're prepared today! Madame Prez has something to show us at lunch."

"Well, that's sure to be an oddity, don't you think?" Lelouch chuckles.

"It is as likely as not," Alexandria giggles. _O_h _B_A_R_F, Overload and I gag. Alexandria shoves our head in the bag and hisses, "Stop being bitter that I get to spend time with Lelouch and not you perverts!"

As we blink at her tiny shift of mood, the bag shakes with the pressure of someone poking it. "Is there someone you would like to introduce us to?" Shirley laughs.

"Yes, Zera and Overload," Alexandria takes her head out of the bag to point to her temple, "meet Shirley, one of my good friends." Overload and I take a nice, long breath. **HEY SHIRLEY!**!**!** Alexandria falls out of her chair, holding her head as her eyes are wide. We laugh as Alexandria huffs and wipes her eyes clear of tears of pain. "Jerks, the both of you…"

With the way the two versus one battle is going, I find it surprising that we even live to see the second class. We keep going through the classes until lunch, in which Lelouch, Rivalz, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, and I assemble into the Student Council room where Suzaku and Milly are. To my distaste, that pervert cat Arthur is also there. I give it a glare as if to say 'you better watch it, you pedo kitty'. Having no telekinesis of the sort, it is a worthless attempt and not worth the time and energy to even try.

"Hello Zera!" Milly tackle-hugs me. "Man, it feels like _forever_ since I've seen you!"

"GEE I WONDER WHY!" I struggle.

A sigh comes from behind me as someone helps me escape. Their reward is a stomp to the foot and being the honor of becoming a human shield. Another sigh comes from the person and they turn their head to reveal themselves to be Lelouch Lamperouge. "Thank you for the crushing of my toes," he pats my head, eyes rolling.

Overload snorts, her red orbs rolling as a mockery. "Keep patting my head and that pretty little hand of yours goes into my stomach," she threatens. Now, two answers are expected from this. His answer of 'my hand is pretty' is not one of them. "Yes, it's model perfect, now shoo." She pushes him forward and dusts our skirt for nothing.

Milly claps her hands as if to make the tension in the room dissipate. "Okay!" she cheers. "Now, here is what I have to show you!" She skips to a table with a big cloth covering it and whips it off. Underneath is an old music box with a harlequin figure painted on the rectangular top. "Tada~"

"Wow, that's really cool!" Shirley admires it.

"Yeah Prez, where'd ya' find it?" Rivalz asks.

Milly giggles and pats Suzaku's shoulder. "He brought it in. Says a girl gave it to him."

Rivalz gets that sneaky look. "Suzaku's got a girl~friend~!"

Suzaku, usually silent and obedient, flushes a light pink. "D-Do not!" he defends.

"Do to!"

"Not."

"To! Don't you lie, man!" Rivalz tries to tackle him. I feel a slight hint of sympathy when Suzaku runs and Rivalz smacks into the wall.

Lelouch smiles, kind and gentle. Shirley and the others laugh, Nina merely giggling softly. I surface once more and straighten my green-uniform tie. "It sure is nice to be around you guys…" I sigh contently.

"Oh? Why is that?" Lelouch wonders. "Are _they_ not sufficient enough?"

It is not hard to see where he is going with this. "Why should I care about the B.K if their leader only treats his subordinates like chess pieces?" I sigh, facing the ground.

There is a momentary silence. "Well, whoever would treat you like a mere pawn in a game is a fool," he speaks up.

I blush a fair bit and smile, turning to Lelouch. "T-Thanks…I guess?"

He smiles in return. My phone rings and I excuse myself to answer it. The caller is C.C. "Yes?"

"_Zera, this is C.C."_

"Oh, not even a hello to the person going bankrupt to fill that endless pit you call a _stomach._" I feel my eyes close a bit as a sign of my hyper-activity and adrenaline wearing off. Not now, you stupid need to sleep!

"_Never mind that! Hurry over here and get that stupid helmet. If I spent hours of my life looking for the damn thing, you should at least be considerate enough to get it!"_

A smile stretches across my face. Yes! She got it! _YES!_ Both splits cheer. "On my way!" I hang up and run.

"Zera!" Lelouch calls after me. "Where are you-"

He never gets an answer as I race my way to the building and into Lelouch's room, where C.C resides with bags under golden eyes. She merely tosses the helmet to me before I race out once more to my room and slam the door. Locks click as they slide in place. Curtain hooks grind against the metal bar as the delicate cloth is slid to the middle, shutting the light out of the room. A click comes into the air as a result of the light-switch being flipped up. In the mirror there is a girl, seventeen, with long black hair. Her eyes are navy and excited. In her hands is the helmet of Zero, profound leader of the Black Knights.

At last, his identity will be found out! The notes from today's Science lecture are easy to recover. Sound waves were the topic of today; how to differentiate the vocal patterns and what not. It makes me wonder why they seem to be setting us up for drafting. The girl in the mirror shrugs and slips the helmet on. One word passes through her lips to make her heart stop.

"One."

There is no 'two, three, testing' that follows, like there should be. Dead silence fills the room as I feel my eyes widen behind the purple visor. This recorder changes the voice in a certain way that only one person would fit. Even looking at the sound waves through electric waves makes no difference in this. The height similarity, the thought process, the lack of alibies! All of that rules Zero to be only one, and only _one _person.

Lelouch.

Lelouch is Zero.

The truth of one's identity is hard on the mind. This has been proven with Kallen and now with me.

…

BUT WHY LELOUCH?**!**

The helmet slips off of my head as I throw it across the room. The visor shatters loudly with collision, even more so with the collision to the floor. No…Lelouch? Why…WHY! _Calm down! _Alexandria demands.

_It's not like we haven't suggested it before! _Overload snaps.

But Lelouch…he's so friendly and kind…He might be quiet, but how can he be that cold-hearted BASTARD?_!_ The knob quakes with an intentional intruder. "Zera, what was that crash?" C.C panics. "Zera!"

Zero=Lelouch

Lelouch=Zero

It does not even add up! It's like saying:

Hate=Love

Love=Hate

It just does not make sense! I hold my head as it feels like splitting. My splits try to take over as an attempt to let me relax, but this strain on my mental process seems to redeem them worthless in this situation. Left to my own insanity by my unconsciousness, my back hunches so I face the floor with wide eyes. My knees buckle slightly, but yet I stand. I do not want to stand, I want to fall. Yes. I want to fall through the floor and into the pits of Hell. In this reality, where Lelouch is Zero, where my mind panics at such a thing, where can I truly find peace?

I never wanted to be thrown into this war. Ever since that day at the battlefield, my life has been nothing but stress, tension, drama, and secrecy. Even now, I have to have even more build up onto the present troubles of bankruptcy, secrecy, and more with the discovery of a user of men to be a high school student who laughs and smiles with his friends! The room swirls as my stomach lurches. Why do I feel so sick at such a thing? Lelouch already gave off the pretense of being involved with the Black Knights, so why?

It is because I hoped for the best. In the end, it came out as reality saw fit and to my disadvantage. Zero knows where I am. Lelouch knows what I do in the Black Knights. Zero can get into my phone and rig it with a recorder of sorts. Lelouch can get into my mind and force me to trust him, to trust the Black Knights. All I _am_ is a pawn in a game. All I _want_ is to be normal. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?_!_

A massive crash does not affect me the slightest. "ZERA!" someone seizes my shoulders and shakes me. "ZERA, WHAT'S WRONG?"

_Zera!_ Alexandria shrieks. _You're hacking up blood!_

Funny, I did not even notice it. As my vision goes into reality, the pool of blood and cereal bits (ugh…) becomes clear. The knees of a fellow classmate do not seem to mind this gross puddle and kneel into it as to get near me. I shake back and forth as the person continues their offensive. My face is brought up to the worried face of Lelouch Lamperouge. Or is even his name a lie? How should I know? I, myself, have a fake name, a fake life I was _forced_ into. My guess is that the sick feeling in my gut is that he most likely _chose _this lie. He c_hose _to lead those he only thought as pawns.

C.C's comforts mean nothing now, do they? After all, she is working for both sides of him. I feel like crying, sobbing even. I want to claw up Lelouch's face, just to see if the person underneath is as vile and ugly as I see him now. His yells of concern are only buzzes in my ears. A long and drawn out 'beep' replaces my sense of hearing. The scent of anesthetics replaces my sense of smell. Cold nothingness replaces my sense of touch. Blood corrupts my sense of taste. Lastly, darkness replaces my sense of sight.

Both splits yell, _GOING INTO HIBERNATION PROCESS NOW!_

I do not know what that it, but even so, the world turns black.

**Small poll (very important also), but I can't seem to decide how to end this tale. In so…**

**Happy ending?**

**Sad ending?**

**Please review and don't worry, the trouble has just begun! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Seventeen**

**POV: Zera**

A grunt is the thing to wake me up. With a cringe, my eyes open to nothing but black. I blink a few times, but the darkness refuses to fade. My body is sprawled across something. When I am upright, I see that it is only a black ground. Everything around me is black and menacing. A shudder makes my whole body shake and I tremble as I try to stand. Apparently that hibernation mode takes me here, to the shadow of my mind. Fingers reach out in front of me, feeling around for a wall; anything to ensure that this is not just some endless nothing. One step forward makes my fingers press against something solid. The surface beneath those fingertips lights up with navy blue sparks.

Eventually the blue sparks transfigure into a sort of white light. It spreads over the walls in a thick line and leaves one square foot screens in its wake. The area of the room, by my calculations, is three hundred, forty-three cubic feet, seven feet per wall and in height. Seeing as math is calming me down (surprisingly), I take the time to calculate the total number of screens. With four main walls, a ceiling, and a floor-I tap my foot to check-, that is six surfaces and with one surface being 7ft.x7ft., that means…

_Forty-nine screens per wall, two hundred, ninety-four screens in total,_ I hear Alexandria finish. _I see you have been safely put into the Hibernation Room._

"Kind of a crappy name, don't you think?" I wonder, eyebrows lifting in worry. Did she hit her head or something? Usually she is more creative than _that_.

There is very little hesitation between my statement and her retort. _That would be Overload's fault, _she blames.

_Is not!_ Overload snorts. _Don't become a liar, 'cause that's my role, missy! _

A roll of my eyes cuts off their bickering. Looking around, I can see all the screens reflect my memories. Some have what I remember from when I was younger, some from the testing days, and the others from previous events since that day on the battlefield, which also shows. I frown at one square with me trying to test the heartbeat method on Lelouch. How does he even have a _heart_? Personal manners are pushed aside when six squares, all vertical from each other, vanish right in front of me into black. I tap it to see if it reappears, but my hand goes through and the floor vanishes.

"AH!"

"Alexandria?"

My eyes are squeezed shut for some reason. Drenched in cold sweat, I force them open. There Lelouch stands with a worried expression, dressed casually. "Oh_ you_," I growl.

His previous concerned expression fades into a calm smile. He chuckles in what I feel to be mockery. "Okay, I know we have our off days," he says, "but last time I checked, I was a good boy yesterday."

…EH?**!** "U-Um…"

"Aw, you're blushing!" he coons. "Is Alexandria embarrassed?"

Very much so, seeing as that comment has no innocence in it **WHATSOEVER. **Besides, stop using my real name! You are not supposed to know it! I shake my head to get it out (though that really is not how it works) and pull my legs off the bed. The sheets are different, by what I notice. Now that I think about it, the whole room is different! "…So, Lelouch…What year is it again?"

Lelouch frowns. "2017, why do you ask?"

"Just checking," I shrug. "Never know if I went into the past or something."

All he does is roll his eyes and sit next to me on the bed. "You watch _way_ too many time-travel movies."

Seriously, why is this different all of a sudden? With a shiver, I get up and out of the room, Lelouch's eyes following me. Through warm brown halls comes a living room, simplistic to tell all. A black television is on the stand and I turn it on, making the volume silent. The news irks me with its logo.

**Japan News! 2017**

**7:02 A.M**

I mean, why is it not something like 'Area 11 News'? The year is the same, but Japan should not be called that unless these are Japanese people being reckless. Yet again, I doubt this would still be on air, seeing as several seconds have passed. Trust me, Britannians are utter _bitches_ when it comes to this situation. "Why're you watching the news?" Lelouch asks behind me.

I jump and whirl around, blinking at him with wide eyes before calming down. "Jesus…Don't scare me like that!" I whine.

He chuckles and fake-pouts. "But it's fun." One of my eyebrows perk up. Did someone dope this poor sap on refrain or something? "Hey, don't look at me like I grew ten heads."

_It sure seems like it…_With a sigh, I cross my arms. "Sorry, just a bit dazed from a dream. I can't really tell what's real or not," I shrug. "So, just to check, is there a place called Britannia?" He laughs, making my eyes narrow. "What's so funny?"

The laughter slows down. "S-Sorry, it's just a wonder what that mind of yours makes up…" he smiles genuinely.

…Made up?

Okay, lesson number one: HIBERNATION PUTS YOU IN A CRACK POT DREAM.

I sigh again, holding my head with both hands. "Lemme' get this straight…This is Japan." He nods. "This is 2017." He nods again. "There is no war between some Britannian Empire that have us all under control and call our home 'Area 11'."

This time he looks concerned. Is it not nice to be able to recognize when people think you are insane? He puts the back of one hand on my forehead and the back of the other on his own. "Hmm…You don't feel warm…" Oh _that _is not insulting **at all**. He chuckles at my sour expression and removes his hand. "No, there is none. Might be some war in America though," he points to the screen.

America? What the Hell is that? Pushing that aside, I nod with uneasiness. "Okay, understand Lelouch."

His face twists with worry again. "You don't have to be so formal, you know," he sighs.

"Well, I…" I shift a little. "Kind of can't remember what my relationship to you is…" Well, if this is a world where I am not involved in wa-…

Wait a minute.

I am not involved with war.

I am not hiding anything.

So he does not know me as Zera, I am not Sivera, and…he is not Zero.

Lelouch crosses his arms and frowns. "What do you think?"

My mind-cogs (do not ask) turn until I come up with five answers I really regret saying now. "Wife, husband, girlfriend, boyfriend, or rapest," I blurt.

He laughs. "Yep, I am your rapest." He grabs my arms and turns me around. "Now bend down…"

"AH!" I jump up and away. "PE-PE-PERVERT!" I exclaim. Being cold hearted, he laughs his ass off. "Hey!" I flush crimson.

Wheels squeak, bringing my attention to the hall. Nunnally sits in a plain, black wheel chair looking as happy as ever. Instead of her usual attire, she had a white tee shirt with pink flower patterns and a pink skirt, white knee-highs and pink-and-white sneakers to go. "Good morning, you two!" she greets. "Lelouch, are you teasing Alex again?"

Again?**!** Ugh, hating this world already. "Just a little," Lelouch chuckles.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" I scold. "THAT WAS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Jeez, am I secretly a pervert or something?**!** This 'world' or coma-thingy obviously has what I want, so…

…I should shut up now before I get ideas…

"Oh fine," Lelouch hangs his head. "Shame on me! I should die!"

"Yes, yes you should," I nod.

He pouts, making me chuckle. "That was cold," he points a finger at me.

My eyes roll. "Ugh, just get ready for school!"

"Oh, you seem to have remembered _that_." He laughs when I point to the hall with my cheeks puffed out.

So, after we get all ready in the same uniforms as the reality, we start walking. Lelouch pushes Nunnally in her wheelchair, her face bright and cheery as always. The school we attend in this realm is Ashford Academy, yes, but it looks _extremely _different. I mean this place has three levels and is actually kind of narrow. Nothing is as elaborate as it is in the reality. I guess Britannia really changed the course of things when they took over.

"Guys!" Milly calls as she runs over. Still the same Milly. It is identifiable by appearance, voice, and the fact she tackles me. "Good morning! Jeez, you really know how to show up on Mondays~"

"MMRPH!" I struggle.

Lelouch, being the best darn person there is (man am I bipolar…), tries to help Milly off. "Hey, that's my job!" Screw it.

That situation settles into the dust and we go to our first class. Kallen is in her seat, her hair wild like it usually is out of school. Rivalz is the same as ever. Shirley is even_ more_ happy, if that is even possible, and Nina is a bit cheery, just a bit though. What surprises me beyond the extreme is who sits next to the empty chair Kallen is also next to. "Hey Alex," C.C waves. "Pizza?"

Leave it to her to have a fucking pizza box in CLASS. Ugh…To be honest, I hate my life where I have to be torn between war and serenity, but this is just plain annoying, _especially _with pervert boy-friend Lelouch. I sit in between them and take a slice from C.C, biting into it. Glancing at her, she seems the exact for the clothes and location. Usually she is in Lelouch's room or something concealed. Something makes notice to me though. Britannia did not cause the Geass power, so she has to have it, right?

Now that I think about it, I should not have mine because of Mom. She was a Britannian, and she left for here, but with all this low-rate stuff (compared to my world), that science experiment should not have existed. Therefore nothing related to that particular Geass exists!

Even Alexandria and Overload.

Class starts and C.C eats pizza all the way through. I cannot really see how that is allowed, but it is not like the teacher is really caring much. We leave at the bell and repeat until lunch, which we eat in the Student Council room. It looks a bit similar to today, just not as big and even more occupied with junk.

"Pizza delivery for Lamperouge, Lelouch?" a sheepish looking guy pops in.

Lelouch sighs and walks over to the guy, paying for what is obviously C.C's lunch. That is, if her lunch was not three pizza boxes ago! Seriously, how is she not fat? Kallen hugs me from the side, making me blink at her head. "So, you had a dream that we were all in some alternate dimension?" she asks. I am beginning to appreciate Lelouch's silence in reality. "Was I in it?" I nod once. "Really? What did I do?"

"…A lot?" I shrug. "It's not really a one sentence answer…"

She laughs and stuffs some sushi into her mouth. "Oh c' me' on!" she complains. "We have all lunch!" With probably my fifth sigh today, I tell the tale that I know of. Lunch fortunately ends in the middle of it all and I run out. "Hey! You have to tell me what happens after Zera finds out that she's the Queen!" she calls after me. The rapid footsteps tell me she is also chasing me. That eggs me on to go and hide in class, making her have to sit away from me. Same happens in the next class to. I cling to Lelouch when we are leaving and stare at the impatient Kallen with wide eyes.

I am _really_ getting annoyed by this world. Maybe the removal of war tension is changing everyone? Eh, beats me. "Are you clinging to me for any particular reason?" Lelouch glances at me, amused.

"Yeah, to escape the devil!" I shout so Kallen can hear.

Being as crazy as normal, she grabs my ankles and yanks hard, turning Lelouch and her into the ends of a stretching device. "What do you expect after telling me all of that?_!_" she scolds. "I wanna know more!"

"Grow some patience!" I keep clinging to Lelouch, who is being just as _weak_ as normal.

"You know that's impossible for me!" she argues.

Lelouch tries his best, but his best is the worst. Kallen manages me to yank me away from him, making my chin crack against the ground. "Careful!" C.C helps me up. "You might kill her!" I smile. At least she is as nice as always! "Then I won't be able to get her to pay for my pizza next month! I switch between you all you know." Oh what the hell! Is this opposite day or something?

After much bickering from those two, I am sent to the Nurse's office. That trip saves me from the next period of English and skips me over to the last period of the day. That one, however, has Milly and Shirley fawning over me and asking if I am okay and what not.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I slam my head on the table in the Student Council room.

Everyone jumps. "What the _Hell_?" Rivalz clutches his chest. Guess I nearly gave him a heart attack?

I ignore him and resume with my moping and slamming of the head onto the table. Lelouch pats my back and Nunnally comes in. Apparently in this place, she helps around the office for the day. "What is that slamming?" she wonders, being blind and all.

Milly smiles sweetly, even though Nunnally cannot see it at all. "Oh, Arthur is just acting up again."

My spine shoots up straight and my head robotically turns to her, eyes wide and twitchy. "Do. Not. Say. That. Name."

Shirley giggles. "Are you still mad at the poor thing because it stepped on the edge of your towel that one time?"

So I see some events remain the same…I have to keep note of that. "YES!" I shriek. "THAT IS THE PEDO KITTY OF _DOOM!"_

"Okay, now you're exaggerating," Lelouch pats my head, kissing my cheek. I grumble and he chuckles against the skin. "Moody, aren't we~?"

"STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING ME!" I scold. Everyone laughs.

Ranting on about how he is a major pervert and spouting nonsense even I do not know about, C.C chucks pizza at my head. My eyes narrow at the wall as cheese, juice, and sauce leak down my face from its originating crust. When I glare at her, all she does is shrug with a forced smile that hides laughter. "Pizza looks good on you, Alexandria!" Kallen bursts out laughing.

"Oh shush!" Milly pulls me up to my feet, taking the pizza off of my head.

"Y-You're not really…being…" Nina shrinks.

Nunnally might be crippled, but at least she is not stupid. "Nice?" she finishes. "Don't worry Nina, I'm sure Kallen's teasing." Yet again, she _is_ a pacifist.

Beat with defeat, I let Milly work on cleaning my face. My eyes drift over to the happy scene of Rivalz, Shirley, Nunnally, C.C, Kallen, Lelouch, and Nina. Darkness starts to cloud my vision as my eyelids drop with depression. "Oh, miss Suzaku?" Milly wonders.

"Don't worry!" Shirley cheers. "Suzaku just has to work overtime at that research lab; it really is no big whoop."

That is not…I mean…That is…That is not what troubles me...My surroundings crack. I realize now that my naïve hopes for getting out of this war mean nothing now. Nothing at all. Without war, I am not me. If I am not me, I cannot live. I cannot watch over my daughters and my granddaughter. I cannot…I cannot make friends. I cannot date Lelouch in real life. **I cannot die.** All of those will be done by an imposter.

"Now you realize," C.C chuckles. Her shape melts into a version of me with a long, black ponytail and red eyes. Overload. "If you're not you, we're not there, so don't go killing us with pacifism!"

Nunnally's form is the next to go. She melts into another version of me with straight black hair and ocean eyes. Alexandria. "Now, now, do not scold her for being pressured," Alexandria laughs nervously. I can see why she took Nunnally's form! Alexandria turns to me with a smile. "Since you are relaxed and have the situation ordered, care to come back to reality? You have spent the same amount of hours snoozing as the amount of hours in here!" She giggles like that is even funny.

The structure around me cracks even more so. Those fake copies of my friends keep laughing and smiling, slowing down and turning gray. My eyes shut and multiple cracks send me dropping. "WHOA!" I yelp.

"…_er…"_

"…_era…"_

"…_Zer…"_

"…_Zera…"_

"_Zera…"_

"_Zera."_

"ZERA!"

"AH!" I roll off whatever I am on. Something is near my hand, so I grab it and aim it at the person yelling in my ear. The mask of Zero makes me freeze. "Back off! I have…" I glance at my hands to a suitable weapon if he were not wearing the helmet. "Back off! I have a banana and I am _**NOT **_afraid to use it!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Eighteen**

**POV: Zera**

I am a complete jackass for thinking Zero would be afraid of a _banana._ Or Lelouch. Eh, I do not really care anymore, now that I think about it. As I chew on the banana that had failed me, Kallen enters the room. "Hey Zera," she waves. "Did you actually threaten Zero with a banana?" I nod once. "Why?"

"Just woke up and had nothing else other than the shirt on my back," I shrug. "Also, who took my skirt?"

Kallen raises her hand. "Sorry, but there were some dirt stains on it and it started to bug me. You should have replacement pants somewhere…"

C.C enters and drops black sweats on my head. "Here," she yawns. Does she ever get sleep? I grab them off my hair and slip them on. "Wow, you seem calm for someone who just learned one of the biggest secrets ever."

"What?" Kallen blinks. She backs down after I shake my head.

My attention turns back to C.C. In response to her statement, I shrug my shoulders indifferently. "Meh, I just learned to deal with it," I lie. No way am I telling her about that whack-job hibernation state! _Good plan,_ Alexandria praises. **Meh,** Overload shrugs. (Finally my splits can be in the same paragraph~). **What the fuck are you babbling about?** SHUT UP AND LET ME BE INSANE!

"Why do you look aggravated?" Kallen wonders. I point to my head. "Ah."

C.C sits on the couch next to me. "Honestly, you should be used to this by now," she sighs. Looking at the banana, she points to it. I direct to Kallen who quickly explains as I chew on the fruit…or vegetable…Ugh, even I remember Google, and I miss it. "A banana is a fruit," C.C answers, staring at me as I glare at the banana quizzically.

I blink and chomp another piece off. Fruit or not, it _is_ tasty. The door opens again with Zero/Lelouch, standing in all his majestic glory. "Kallen, may I have a minute alone with these two?" he asks. She nods and calmly walks out. "Zera, I heard C.C had given you my helmet."

"No, you saw it," I spit out banana chunks as I talk.

The poor pal of mine (screw it, with her death ends my debt) leans back, looking bored. She faces Lelouch. "She simply asked for it, and I gave it to her." Zero, however, is frozen stiff. "…Zero?"

His visor faces me. Even with the purple tint of it, I know he bears a horrified expression. "W-What do you mean by that?**!**" he roars. Really Lelouch, _me _finding out is better than the _Emperor of Britannia _finding out! It is an apparent mistake to bite those words back, however. "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN YOU!" he starts shaking me like crazy.

_Holy crumpets!_ **ARE YOU REALLY CENSORING YOURSELF IN THIS SITUATION?**! I agree with Overload, Alexandria! _Never mind me and answer before he kills us!_ The thick gulp that rakes down my throat signals him to mellow out and keep me living for a few more seconds. "One," I hold up a finger, "is that how you talk to all your subordinates?"

He thinks for a minute. Do you really have to _think_ about a question like this? "No, I do not…" he slowly releases my newly sore shoulders.

"Two," I hold up a second finger, "does it really ma-You know, you can NOT threaten me every time I say something stupid!" I shout at the barrel aimed for my nose.

Zero chuckles, his finger luckily off the trigger. "Then how else would you be able to not make the mistake again?"

"VERBALLY ADDRESS IT YOU MORRON," I stress. I mean this is basic stuff, people! That, and he is pointing a gun at a person who just woke up and only ate half of a now on-the-floor banana. I LOVED THAT BANANA LIKE A BROTHER!** You have lost it, lady.** Yeah, I _got_ that Overload.

Noting the apparent madness in my eyes, he removes the barrel from my eyesight and pushes it against my temple. So he still wants a bloody mess, huh? "Let me ask this again," he sighs. "What do you _mean_ by 'I saw it'?"

C.C warns me with a frightened expression not to snitch. Sadly, there is a snitch inside me that must break free. I would say sorry, but that would make no sense whatsoever now would it not? "Easy, you were there," I state placidly. "I asked C.C for the helmet. During classes, she managed to get it for me. When I went back to my room I put it on to test what we had learned in that 'vocal patterns' lesson and see if I could trace the change of my voice to the change in Zero's voice and to the original person. That person is here, was there, and has always been in my life since that very day in the battlefield." With a smirk, I lean closer towards his mask. "_Lelouch Lamperouge,_ you cannot fool me any longer."

Nothing is said. The room fills itself with silence until Zero straightens, hiding his pistol once more. "You got me," he lifts off the helmet to reveal the dark-brown hair and lavender eyes of Lelouch. He uses a finger to pull down some cloth covering the lower portion of his face. "Although I did not expect you to learn about the trick to vocal patterns and sound waves so quickly, I must applaud you."

It takes all the will power and smarts in my system to restrain Overload from screaming 'I DON'T SEE ANY APPLAUDING ASSHOLE'. "Thank you," I whisper, still fighting the sweet temptation to just scream it in his face. When he raises his left eyebrow, I have the urge to strangle him. Now I know how C.C feels…"Hey, don't look at me like I'm confusing!"

Rolling his eyes, he slides the cloth back over his mouth and slips the helmet over his head. "If you say so. Now, you will stay here until Sivera arrives."

"EH?**!**" I shoot up, grabbing and shaking his shoulders. "W-WHAT THE HELL-!"

"Today is when we were supposed to meet," he states coolly. "Did you forget that?"

_One day passed, remember?_ Ah shit! Um…Ah…AH-HA!** You are not even thinking!** SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY FALSE HOPE! Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you today?_!_ "Yeah," Overload shrugs. Damn you…"I was supposed to remind Sivera, so I guess she ain't coming."

The sudden chill in the room tells me that Lelouch is on no level okay with this. _"WHAT?_!" he roars. I flinch from the harshness of his tone. Lelouch grabs a phone and shoves it to me. "Call her **NOW**!"

"E-EEP!" I rush out, dialing as fast as I possibly can. "Wait a…SHIIIT!" I scream, making some people stare. "Oh what are you looking at you kidnappers?" They get back to their business as they clearly see me trying to hack into the phone using the electricity I so possess and the wires controlling the phone. All _that _accomplishes is erasing half of the data in his phone. _Oh let me!_ Alexandria takes control and sits down to work, staring at the phone intently.

Inside my head is Overload chilling against a wall in my head. She mostly just watches Alexandria at work, but even I know she is not exactly paying mental attention to it. Why? Well, think about it. Alexandria is the one with all the complicated conclusions stuffed up in that hamster wheel she calls a brain. OW! I hold my head, glaring at the vision of Alexandria. She is looking at a pole with some blood on it. Great. **Bash our heads in why don't you! **Overload scolds, holding her own head.

"Well excuse me, but Zera was being rather rude," Alexandria scoffs, standing and dialing another number. This one I do not recognize. Something rings from inside the trailer and C.C steps out a mere few moments later with her phone ringing. She is about to answer it when she sees me, or us (whichever really). Alexandria switches off the phone and pockets it. "Sivera will only come at your request, I am afraid," Alexandria lies.

C.C huffs and crosses her arms. "What will I get for this?" she asks.

Overload comes out, snorting and spreading out her arms. "Haven't you heard of helping out a pal?" When C.C shakes her head, I pop out again. "Pizza on mein the_ afterlife._" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**! You tried, Overload, IT DID NOT WORK! _Ladies, ladies…_

C.C thinks about it as I have a pointless argument with my split personalities. She eventually nods with a smile. "You have to keep to your word, otherwise Mr. Cheese will not be happy," she giggles, walking back in. No doubt to tell Lelouch she has to go get Sivera. I kind of find it odd that I am friends with a pizza-happy Geass-giver who just threatened with some stuffed, orange blob. Well, each to his own, right? She comes back out with a placid expression and waves me farewell. Man is _that_ comforting.

NOT.

With a deep breath, I step back into the trailer, where Lelouch sits on the couch. His hands are folded over his stomach and he seems to be sleeping. I have a strange urge to poke his helmet due to his lack of consciousness. In so, I tip-toe forward and reach my index-finger out to tap the visor. That is until the jerk grabs my wrist with a black glove and makes me yelp like a kicked puppy. "Is there a reason that you must touch me?" he yawns. So I was partially right!

Getting to the manner at hand and not my mental victories, I shake my head. I pause and then nod once, but then shake, and then nod again. With a little more thought, I shake my head again, before I just end up back-slapping his helmet. "Agh! You make me confused, you little rat-Calm it Zera…Calm…" I break my sentence for some nice self-instructing. "Anyways...It was impulse. Have you never had impulses before or do you just not know what those little bursts of energy to do something are?"

Lelouch only sits there in thought. Eventually he takes off his helmet and slips down the cloth. "Impulses, huh?" he breathes. "I believe I have heard of those." The gentle smile makes my stomach twist in nausea. He is Zero, nothing more.

I glance at a clock and huff. With Alexandria's calculations of the time to get to Ashford and back, I am going to be stuck here for a bit. So I sit next to him in silence. He seems to understand my message and sits in silence as well. The helmet is left on the table carelessly. It makes me wonder why he does not just put it on and go with the affairs of the Black Knights. A few taps echo the first few minutes until Lelouch squishes my foot under his own. I guess even my bored antics make the wisest and usually most poised, well, insane.

Knowing that if I stay I will get only more squished appendages, I walk out to see Kallen, Ogi, Tamaki, and the other Black Knights lazing about. Kallen waves me over to her group of Ogi, Tamaki, some blonde dude, and a very pretty woman with tan skin. By the lab coat, I can fairly tell she is a scientist for the Black Knights. I comply and venture over, looking uncertain that much I am sure of. Man am I glad C.C gave me pants before this, before Lelouch walked in even! I push that thought aside so I can concentrate on introductions. "Kallen, who are these two?" I direct to the blonde and the woman.

"Zera, this is Rakshata," Kallen nods to the woman, "and Diethard," she then nods to the blonde.

Diethard offers his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Numbe-Oh, sorry, Zera was it?"

My glare comes along and I take a step back. "It's a _pleasure_ for me as well," I spit with sarcasm. Anyone who calls me 'number 084' is an immediate jackass in my book. Treating people like test projects…

"Oh my, you are that Eleicae, aren't you?" Rakshata leans close, examining from head to toe. "You seem to be the same height as that Sivera…"

"That's because we're the same age," I explain. "You see, our form of reproduction is different than regular people." Kallen stares at me with an odd expression. "What? That is the way."

Rakshata nods slowly. "Interesting…Care to explain?"

"Gladly," I smile politely.

Some time is wasted explaining the science of it in terms that will not make me look like an idiot. More questions follow and I have no problem answering them. Being the Queen of Eleicae really has some perks, huh? "So are you and Sivera sisters, in a manner of speaking?" Diethard questions. "If so, should you to not work to get along better?"

Unknown pressure in my lungs closes in and makes my eye twitch. It is almost as if my body wants me to slap him for asking something as ridiculous as that. "Ah Sivera's a bitch, she'd never comply!" Tamaki waves his hand at Diethard in that 'you're full of crap' sort of way. The naïve soldier faces me with a slightly confused expression, though. "Although, I have been wondering why she's like that…"

My shoulders shrug. **Easy, because she IS a bitch, **Overload mutters. I shut my eyes and wait for her to completely shut the mouth. Once she does so, my eyes open back up to the light. Of course, Alexandria and Overload give me an idea! "Oh, she just went insane from her split personalities," I fib. Kallen's eyes bug out of her skull. What? Too extreme?

"Insane?**!**" Ogi chokes. "What is Zero thinking, letting someone like her join the Black Knights?"

"Eh-eh!" I point at him. _"Alliance._ That is what Sivera agreed to."

Ogi rolls his eyes. "Still, that isn't something that's exactly good…"

Overload gets pissed at that comment for whatever reason. Eyes flashing read, she snarls. "Says the dick that pointed a gun at me when I first got here!" she hisses.

"Zera!" Kallen scolds.

Of course, Ogi holds her back by the shoulder. The eyes intrigue him in a way, I guess. "This is one of her splits. Overload, right?" Overload nods once. "I see. Well, you have a point there."

Being prideful, she snorts. "'Course I do!" she smirks mischievously. "I am never wrong!" _Do you know two plus two then?_ "Oh shut the Hell up, Alexandria." Rakshata and Deithard seem confused. "The other personality in this thick skull." Watch it…"Well, besides the host one, but she's just a whelp, so I'll count her as a brain tumor." I push myself out, stomping over to a wall and crashing my head hard against it. **OW!** "That's what you get for slam-talking me while I'm in my happy place!" I scold.

Someone clears their throat, making shivers shoot down my spine. "Um…You're head isn't exactly invincible…" Kallen reminds.

I turn on my heel, pointing both index fingers at her. "Point taken. Therefore I shall mosey on over to the trailer so I don't die of blood loss. See you later Rakshata, Ogi, Tamaki, Kallen!" I wave as I run to the trailer. Half-way I have to slow down because the world starts speed-rocketing all over. "Oye-vey…"

"Need help?" Tamaki calls over.

"Nah, I got it!" I wave him off.

Stumbling up the steps, I collide into the door. Some blood splatters onto it as a result. I dismiss it and enter the pink colored monster. Inside Lelouch is still sitting there, the same way as before. Well, besides my foot smashed under his. "Ah, I see you managed to hurt yourself while you were out," he jokes.

My eyes roll, much to my demise. As a response, I search for bandages and start wrapping it up nice and tight before I bleed out. Would not want to ruin the pretty floors, now would I? Okay, in all honesty, I want to, but I have taught myself to restrain my childish antics whilst outside the lab. "I see you've managed to grow a shitty excuse for a sense of humor," I answer back. His chuckle makes me slowly turn. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he sighs. "You're just not the only person to say that." I bet he is referring to Rivalz. It sounds like something he would say, right? Lelouch stares at my face for an uncomfortable amount of time. "…You going to stand there forever?" he wonders.

I shake my head and sit down next to him, leaning back. "How you deal with this and school, I will never know," I huff. With nothing better to do, I blow a stray strand of black out of my face. "I bet even you don't know, right Lelouch?" I laugh, turning to face him. Instead of a smile in agreement, I get a look of regret. My mind draws a blank at this. "…Uh…"

His eyes narrow a little, his frown deepening. "Zera?" When I do not answer, he continues. "You thought I did not know what impulses were, right?"

Oh for the love of God! Is he moping of a little _tease_?** Would not surprise me.** _Sadly, I do agree._ You agree with everything, Alexandria. "Yeah, but that was a joke. Don't tell me your sense of humor is still that lo-"

I am cut off with warm lips pushed against mine. My eyes widen immensely. Due to shock, my lips do not have me there to control them. In so, Lelouch opens my mouth with his tongue and lets it slip through. **What…**_the…_HELL?**!**_?__**!**_ Shaking goes through my body as this keeps up. Thoughts do not line up. Body parts cannot move. Lelouch pushes me against the couch, parting our mouths for a little bit. My voice, however, cannot get out of my throat. His lips go against mine again, the tongue having no issue crawling back in. Navy eyes are still wide as lavender ones are hidden beneath their lids.

His impulses are not approved by me! MOST CERTAINLY NOT! Do not believe the heat in my cheeks, or the blush on my face! I DO NOT ENJOY THIS! My thoughts gather up into one and I break away for a bit, Lelouch panting from lack of breath. "S-Sto-"-Lelouch rejoins our lips. Growling from the base of my throat, I push against him and break free once more. "Cut it out!" He must be deaf, because he ignores me. **THIS IS MY BODY TO YOU BASTARD!** Now I do not think she is talking to me in this case. Overload surfaces and kicks him off, scrambling out from underneath him and giving him the hard-ass slap he deserves! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**!**" she roars.

All he does is blink, holding the slapped cheek. Lelouch's daze fades and he grabs the helmet, shoving the cloth up his face and the helmet down his head. "Nothing," he mutters. "Nothing at all."

The door opens as I take control, Overload seething within the depths of my psyche. There stands C.C with the Sivera armor. "Sorry, but C.C is out for pizza," she shrugs. "Felt as if she deserved it for the long trip." DID YOU ENJOY IT? HUH? YOU MADE ME WAIT AND GET A LIP-RAPE YOU JERK! "So, do we assemble or did I walk here for nothing?"

"Not at all," Lelouch stands, walking over to her. "You are welcome to join the meeting, Zera."

Without much options, I follow both like a zombie. All we do is gather in the center of the warehouse, but my thoughts are elsewhere. I know I get a few stares from the zombie act, but what do you expect? Lelouch's version of an 'impulse' disturb me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Nineteen**

**POV: Zera**

You ever get that feeling where you can do absolutely nothing? Where you just stand there and ask yourself 'what went wrong'? Well, that's me_ now._ Walking across the grounds of Ashford Academy, I stare at the stone lifelessly. Lelouch's definition of 'impulses' still horrifies me to the max, in which I think my insanity is growing because of such. Overload and Alexandria are silent as well. Alexandria is as horrified as me. Overload is just retraining herself as to not take control and rip his head off.

Shirley is talking to me at my right, rambling off about the Science lesson about vocal patterns. Apparently she is not really able to understand it, but it is not like I can help her without showing that I can grasp those kind of concepts easily. Trust me, most of the class cannot comprehend it, and the only exceptions have to be Lelouch, Nina, and me. Any others I shall be amazed.

Eventually she catches on that most of my being is off in another place. I like to call that place 'vacuum' for more reasons than one. Frowning, she stops and grabs my elbow. She shakes it a little to check for a response, but all I do is let her make my body shift. "Are you okay?" she asks politely. "You seem a bit upset…"

**Only a bit?** Overload mutters. _Hush,_ Alexandria sighs. With a smile, I face Shirley. "Don't worry, just drained is all," I shrug weakly. "So, as you were saying?"

She seems dissatisfied with my answer, but moves on otherwise. Instead of returning to her previous topic, she switches to another. "Did you and Lulu do anything yesterday?" _**Lulu?**_ I cringe in pain. When those two talk at the same time…"Seriously, are you okay?" Shirley stresses.

"Fine," I shrug. "Fatigue causes headaches. Didn't you know that?" She shakes her head. "Well no wonder. Anyways, who…" Shirley points to a tree somewhere off. I glance in the direction to find Lelouch. "OH SHIT!" I duck behind her, watching him from over her shoulder. "Man…how does he do that?**!"** I stomp my foot on the ground. "And no, nothing went on. Just…'Impulses'…" The word tastes disgusting on my tongue.

Shirley blinks and raises a brow. "Impulses," she repeats in disbelief. I nod in my own confusion and she storms over to Lelouch. As she leaves me standing here, she slaps him _hard_. Seriously, I think I heard a bone crack! "LELOUCH YOU BASTARD!"

This is where I run the Hell out of dodge. My textbooks drop as I advance, but I leave them there. Knowing who Lelouch is really is putting me on edge. How does he expect me to be _sane_ after learning about his identity? True, I doubt he does, but still. Can he not do _something_ to wipe my memories? Well, to the risk of my other memories being erased…Ugh, I hate this! I am a girl who cannot live in a world of war, but yet cannot a world of peace. I am a girl who cannot remember her past, yet cannot forget it either. I am a liar, a con-artist, and a fool; that is what makes Zera. Zera is a mere name, a name of which I made up! I am Alexandria Caroline damn it! Yet, I am _not _Alexandria Caroline. War has changed me from the little girl I once was. I am now an un-trusting, paranoid Eleicae who cannot even keep her head together at the identity of Zero!

Something wet streams down my cheek. My feet slow down as I scrub it off with the back of my right hand. Facing that very spot, I see that the wet object is a bunch of tears. Maybe this self-discrimination is not the best for me?**No duh.** Shut up and keep being docile! _Honey, if we do that, you'll go bonkers._ YOU TWO ARE MEAN!

"Hey, Zera!" I turn to see Lelouch walking up with my books. Shit. Well, do you think it is too late to bash my head in with the walls? Sadly he manages to get in front of me before I can run. "You dropped these," he informs, smiling kindly.

With a glare, I snatch them out of his hands. "Thank you," I force out of my lips. There is no smile on my face, just a look of hate and spite. "Good day to you, Lelouch Lamperouge." I bow my head and turn on my heel. Long fingers wrap around my upper left arm, whirling me around and forcing me to drop the books once more. "Huh?**!**" I panic.

Warm lips meet mine. My back is shoved against the wall as Lelouch kisses me for the _second fucking time._ You know, if this happens a third time, his nuts are going to be gone as fast as he can **blink. **_Why not do it now?_ Alexandria hisses. **Seeing you suggested it, it **_**must**_** be a bad idea.** I second that. Alexandria huffs with an eye-roll and leaves me to be lip-raped by Lelouch. As he deepens the kiss, multiple thoughts of homicide run through my head. Knee the nuts, bite his lip, bitch-slap his face, _so_ many starting possibilities! **Go with the 'Electric Shock',** Overload suggests. I nod, making Lelouch misinterpret that to 'oh please shove your tongue down my throat'. This is when I slide my free hand onto his neck and give him the _zapping of his __**life.**_

As he jerks, Kallen walks by. She looks a bit worried at first, but when she notices something on my face, she is quick to ignore it and simply say 'hey'. For this, I cease my torture to Lelouch and whip out a mirror that I usually keep for bruises and such now. On my lips are a sort of purple bruise and my lips are reddened. Last time I checked, kissing does _not_ involve actual injuries! Could be wrong, but…"STAY AWAY FROM ME," I hiss at him, stomping off towards my textbooks. When I lean down to pick them up, I hear him chuckling. Overload gets angry and turns, eyes blazing red. "What's so funny?" she demands.

"You tell me to stay away," he coons, smirking as he stands, "but yet you flaunt your ass like it's a public spectacle!"

Translating through all those big words, I squeak and stand up stiff, pushing my skirt down to its proper position. That, however, is _not_ the floor you clumsy oaf! "NONONONO!" I screech, yanking them up, then slightly down. Well, it is not like I want this thing to be riding up my crotch! Lelouch laughs as I have my skirt malfunction and I squat down to get my books, snatching them all up. I stomp away with a glare and a new found goal to embarrass him until he cries his eyes out in tears of BLOOD!

In class, I cling to Kallen for dear life. All she does is pat my head as I shudder and mutter out my plan of Lelouch-domination. When Lelouch enters, we both send him glares and make him scramble to his seat. That cheeky little maggot…"Hey," Kallen addresses informally. I face her. "Did you know that if you think of five things that are all tied together somehow, you'll calm down?" she wonders. I shake my head. If anything, it sounds like utter bullshit. "Okay, let's try it then! Hmm…things that are silver, go!"

Tombstones, coffins, Lelouch's corpse when I am done with him, the ashes of said corpse, and Sivera, the _murderer_ of said lip-rapist. I wonder if those are all acceptable. "Okay, got it," I lean back.

"Did it work?" she asks. I shrug indifferently, so she accepts that and moves along in silence. All classes are very bleak and hard to pay attention to, but I always stare at the teacher. Maybe I just want to keep from looking at Lelouch? I guess that is the reason, if not that they have started poisoning the lunches now. After all classes are struggled through, I make a mad dash for the house with Nunnally. She may be blind, but at least she can be able to hear any fighting that I put up against Lelouch and his 'impulses'.

Sure I am sweating like a pig, but I push that matter aside. With the cool air to grant me a canceling factor to my temperature, I manage to make it soon enough. On Thanksgiving, I am going to thank the Heck out of Lelouch's lack of physical ability. "Oh, hello Zera!" Nunnally rolls in with Sayako.

"Hey Nunnally," I smile. Something then strikes my curiosity, so I stare at her smiling face. "Uh…how did you know it was me?"

She seems a bit sheepish at this question. "Well, no offence-"-this is the first sign that it is going to be offensive-"-but you're the only one I know who would smell like a locker room for sports players…" Nunnally holds her nose for emphasis.

See? It was offensive. IT BROKE MY BEATING HEART. Here I go off to die alone in the shower. With a pat to her head, I trot up the stairs and dash into the bathroom, quickly undressing, locking the door, and relax in the steaming water. Unknown knots in my back unclench and let my body slide down into the water as I rest against a wall. Eventually my head goes under, but I let it bob there in the water. Ever so slowly my pores open up, letting out all the oil and dirt from the long day. I drain the water and rinse myself down so the bath water does not remain in my system. Seriously, baths are relaxing, but it is only sitting in your own filth.

I exit with nothing but a towel and the clothes in my hand. My room is not far, so I walk slowly to it and plop my clothes down into a pile. My arms stretch up as I yawn. I think I might take a nice nap…All I really have to do is lock the door, right? I turn to do just that, but my heart stops as soon as I do so. There, standing in the doorway, is Lelouch. "H-Hey!" I cover my chest, even though there is clearly a _towel_ there! "What are you-Hey!" He grabs my arms and pushes me back, the backs of my knees slamming into the edge of the bed and causing me to crash into the curtains. "L-Lelouch! Stop this!" I spit.

Lelouch chuckles, low and dark-like. "You know, you just drive me insane sometimes…" he whispers to me, grinning regrettably. "You're just…you! A-and there's nothing else to it! I-I just want to keep you to myself sometimes, make sure you're safe…" Oh crap, here is the stalker speech! SOMEONE OUT THERE PLEASE CALL THE POLICE! When his face turns hostile, all thoughts and actions cease instantly. "Ugh, WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?" Lelouch shakes me roughly, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "I shouldn't be feeling this…this _passion_ for a pain in the ass such as yourself!" Gee thanks…"I mean come on! Why is-How is-"-He takes in a big breath of air before shaking me continuously whilst crying. "**WHY DO I LOVE YOU?**!"

…

…

…

Erm…Did he just say what I _thought_ he said?_ Yes._** Yeeeep.** "Oh someone help me…" I mutter under my breath. "Look, Lelouch-"

For the third time in my life, warm lips interrupt me. Okay, knee to the…Okay, apparently one of his knees is 'up there' and if I knee him now, that will lead to some _**SERIOUS**_ misunderstanding! CURSE YOU LELOUCH! As he deepens it again, I feel his tongue force itself behind my teeth. Seriously, help people! Come on! SAY IT WITH ME!

SOMEONE

HELP

ZERA

SOMEONE

HELP

ZERA

…WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT SAYING IT! ARGH! I chomp down hard on his lip, making his body jerk a bit. CRAP! CRAP! OH MOTHER FUCKING CRAP! At least the towel is still on, otherwise my life would be a rated 'M' for mature audiences only.

…

Ugh, sometimes I hate myself for zoning out of reality. I grab the back of Lelouch's hair and try to pry him away, but for some reason he's stronger. Maybe my fear of losing my virginity too early is making me too weak to do anything? "PLEASE STOP!" I push at his chest.

Our lips part and he stares at me, blinking lavender eyes. Lelouch all of a sudden blushes crimson and shoves off, racing out. Ugh, impulses my ass, he has a darn fetish! What is that fetish, you ask? People who act like assholes!


	20. Chapter 20

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Twenty**

**POV: Zera**

"For the love of _God_, I need some counseling…" I mutter into my hands in the hideout of my offspring.

Marie stops pouring some tea to glance up, tilting her head to the right. "Well, we don't really have any personalities, host or not, that are good therapists…Only a mother and I'm quite certain it would be odd talking to Éclair…"

Éclair snorts and crosses her arms. "Oh shut up!" she huffs. "I can therapist Zera with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back.

Zero, sitting on the back of the couch and reading a book, giggles and faces the Second Eleicae Princess. "Do you even know what a therapist _does_?" she mocks. It takes a while for Éclair to fess up and nod. "That's what I thought." She sits up, making the couch and me (whom of which was _sitting_ on said furniture), fall back harshly. "Oops."

"Be careful!" Marie groans, stomping over and yanking me up. She pats my pants to get rid of any dust, which I don't see how _that_ would be possible in here. "So sorry, Mom…"

I whack her on the top of the head with a textbook I brought along. "Don't call me that!" I whine. "It's weird! As for you-"-I direct the book to Éclair, "give me the best counseling you can! Oh, and that's, like, helping people with a certain situation…"

Éclair blinks before snapping her fingers, shooting up. "I have just the perfect person!" she declares. Her right eye, once more, turns Geass-pink. "Kimmy at your service! Now, what's the problem sweetie?"

**STOP CALLING US 'SWEETIE'!** Overload complains. Alexandria hisses at her to shut up, giving my head a slight ache in the process, as I explain the whole lip-rape and fetish issue with Lelouch. Oh, and I nearly forget the whole 'impulses' conversation before she asks how I think this started. Zero laughs her little head off, but is shut up by her mother before I drive the lamp I am so armed with up her ass. Too bad. I at least wanted some revenge _while_ she was doing it so I am not accused of not being able to let stuff go.

Kimmy waits until I put the lamp down to sit on the couch with crossed arms. Her answer is on the tip of her tongue; I know by the look in her eyes. She is silent before giving me a somewhat_ determined_ gaze. What's to be determined _about_? "You, young lady, need to stop seducing him."

At this point, I'm fighting Marie so I can strangle the little bitch's **NECK**. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-"

A sock is stuffed in my mouth to shut me up. I gag and cough as I snatch it out, flinging it across the room. Jeez, I can evade bombs, soldiers, tanks, and Knightmares during war times, but I can't escape the foul taste of a _sock_. How sad is that? "I _said_, if you will bother to remove the cotton from your ears," Kimmy mutters, "that you, young lady, need to stop seducing him."

This is really not my impression of a good mother (what? It's OBVIOUS with all the 'sweetie' remarks…). I scratch my head while I'm on the ground and stare at her tiredly. "_Explain_, if you will," I huff, tapping the ground with impatience. Marie gets off of me with my show of defeat.

Kimmy sits on the ground in front of me and pokes my nose, letting the finger reside there. "Think about it. _Impulses?_ He obviously thought you were insinuating…something. And _bending over_ is not exactly a stalker-repellant unless you have a whole bunch of ugly down there-"

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" I shriek, covering my ears. "Jeez, I'M SEVENTEEN YOU WEIRDO!"

"And I'm thirteen," Éclair surfaces. "Your point?"

With a sigh of defeat and some more 'counseling', I retreat from the hideout and jog for Ashford. Lelouch is absent, due to planning with the Black Knights, along with Kallen. At lunch I ask Rivalz to tell the teachers I'm not feeling so well and that I'm going to buy some medicine. Alibi laid out, I dash out of Ashford and in the direction of the warehouses. I might want to get away from war, though it's clear I need it if I want to keep any sanity I have, but school is just that boring to me. At least the Black Knights are just planning today, right?

As usual, the entrance to the warehouse area is quiet, eerie even. The air is stuffy; not really good for my lack-of-oxygen state, is it? Grasping my throat, my feet trudge forward. My school bag sways next to my right leg as it is gripped in the opposite hand. Red-faced and sweaty, I drop in the middle of the path to catch my breath, flat on my back. Éclair's words ring in my head about how bending over is not really a stalker repellant. Considering my luck, I shoot up and look around. Lelouch is not here to peek at my panties while I lie down, good.

The more I delay going into their warehouse, the more paranoid I seem to become. It gets to the point that I barge into the warehouse with wide eyes and dart behind a Knightmare in hiding. Eyes darting around, fingers trembling, my paranoia annoys all personalities. Before I can slap myself, someone does it for me. "OW!" I scream, rubbing my cheek. "What the Hell?**!**"

I whirl around to the right to Kallen, grinning like it's Christmas. "Hey Zera!" she greets. "Didn't know you ditch classes." It's funny how she says all of this like we're sitting down in a cafe, not like she just slapped me.

"I usually do when there's a meeting or Sivera," I murmur. Red and stinging, my cheek refuses to be soothed by simple rubbing. "Anyways, could you leave the slapping-Zera-silly to me? Or Overload? Or someone _not_ my friend?"** I'm **_**wounded**_. SHUT UP!

Kallen rolls her eyes and slaps my back. Great, yet another stinging spot on my body. "Whatever! Anyways, we're done planning." Darn it…"We're just checking the weapons and chatting at the moment. Maybe you could go talk to Zero? He's locked himself up and everyone's sort of scared to ask him why…"

"Why?" I ask. One eyebrow lifts up while the other tucks down closer to my eye. "Isn't he your _oh so glorious_ leader?"

"Isn't Sivera yours?" Kallen retorts. Teeth cut into my lower lip to keep myself from talking. "See? Not every leader is exactly…_approachable_, if you get my drift."

I roll my eyes and shrug. "I guess I'll talk to him," is what comes out. "But I swear if he sexually harasses me…"

Kallen says, "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" Alexandria shoots out, waving her arms in front of her face hurriedly. Overload holds me back from surfacing like the jerk she is, of course. Alexandria takes this chance to scurry over to the trailer that Zero's usually in and lets me out at last. Opening the door, I jump at the sight before me. For one…Let's just say I didn't know the Black Knights were into _legos._

Legos are something from a while back. They've become scarce ever since 2010, but these guys can get their paws on anything I guess. On the table is a small model of Area 11 built from legos, the color obviously of no concern to them. All they did was paint over it out of sheer boredom (says the sloppy stroke-lines) and place small sticks here and there. These people must have sucked when Arts & Crafts classes still existed.

Leaning over it does not improve the craftsmanship whatsoever. In fact, Overload slaps me for thinking it would. The base is just cardboard from a spare box, sloppily torn of, and glue is everywhere. The sticks are on checker pieces that have been battered over years of existence. Paint droplets are everywhere like big clumps of snow, blue ice cream, or a result of a bull on laxatives. The sight makes me grab the trash can and sit down in case the thought makes my stomach sicker than it is now.

For people who can evade bombs, soldiers, tanks, Knightmares, and socks, their art is God_ awful._ Even the Emperor of Britannia would do a better job and he's some crazy git! Footsteps come from the stairs, but I don't bother to look away from the wads of paper at the bottom of the bin. "You know this isn't the _sick room_, right?" I hear Lelouch joke. Man does this guy have a cruddy sense of humor. "So what brings you here?"

"Thought you were planning stuff. Kallen said you locked yourself in here. That little craft of yours is a piece of shit. Anything else?" I say sweetly, bashing my eyes.

He chuckles and glances at the project with his purple visor. His gloved hands swipe off his helmet and tug down the black cloth covering his mouth. "It's not supposed to be as brilliant as Picasso," he says, walking towards me. "Although I'm pretty sure it's not as bad-"

"The brown blobs of paint reminded me of something gross," I state plainly. Go ahead Lelouch, RUIN MY FUN.

Lelouch sits next to me with a tired sigh. "You shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that then," he hums.

"I was making analogies. Not my fault Overload's gotten me into the habit of stuff like that."** WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?**! "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOES THE MOST TO WRECK MY LIFE!" I yell in response. The couch shifts and I turn to see Lelouch all the way at the other side, staring at me with wide-eyes. "Oh don't be a baby. You know I have split personalities in here!" For emphasis, I direct to my temple.

He simply nods and looks ahead, saying nothing. I look ahead as well, dropping the bin onto the floor. My actions move to twiddling my thumbs until Lelouch's voice jerks me out of my thoughts. "Hey…Zera?" he addresses. I grunt so he can continue. "…Did you only come in here for Kallen's request?"

"Yes," I answer immediately. "Nothing more." _You should mention Sivera before he gets suspicious on where she is,_ Alexandria advises. _It might be better than hearing him trying to be by your side._ "Anyways, when's the next battle? Sivera doesn't want you to think she's abandoning you, so she asked me to listen to the planning."

Silence. Curiosity gets the better of me and I turn. Lelouch is frowning, eyes sad. Err…"Five days from now…" he whispers wordlessly. "…You sure there is nothing else on your mind?"

"Positive," I snap. I stand and face him sternly. "Good day, _Zero_."

I start to stomp out. "Why couldn't Sivera talk to me about this herself?" Lelouch growls. My heart stops as my movements cease. "Ah…Something's wrong, isn't there?"

_Crap!_

**Crap!**

Crap!

How did he find out? **He got curious and you reacted badly!**_ No arguments here._ Damn it…HELP ME OUT HERE! Red eyes blink to life as Overload whirls around, facing Lelouch angrily. "Oh course not!" she snarls. "It was just an odd question!"

"On why she can't talk for herself?" Lelouch deflects. When he stands up abruptly, Overload stumbles back and her head hits the door. "How is it odd to ask where she is? How is it odd to ask _why she's such a coward_?"

Alexandria comes out and opens her mouth, but no words come out. Ocean eyes are wide. What can we say? What can we do? If he figures out that Zera is Sivera, do you know how many times that is more worse than standing in front of a firing squad for treason? Sivera has done so much to insult the Black Knights…If they find out that was all me…! Oh God, I don't want to even _imagine _it!

**We would probably get a Knightmare squad instead of a firing squad…**_What would the other Eleicae do with their queen dead?_! My thoughts rush until key words make my brain freeze in motion. Knightmare. Eleicae. Zero Caroline has a split personality called Tevasu. Tevasu knew that my armor was banged up when I first visited. Does that mean she knows what builds a Knightmare? Does that mean she is an expert at those sort of things? Is she a weapons expert? A war expert? This thought makes me blurt out something reckless. "She's getting a Knightmare built for her!" I shriek. I cover my mouth to assist with my acting. "Oh…I-I shouldn't have said that…"

Jeez, why would I say that when the only thing threatening about this guy is his sexual advances? Ah well, I've done it before. For example, when this whole Sivera came up in the first place! Lelouch squats in front of me with a smirk. "Ah…What is this special Knightmare?" he wonders.

"I-I don't know!" I blush at the fact he's squatting. Seriously dude, it looks weird. Stop it. "It's not finished yet!"

He ponders a bit before he gets on all fours and crawls over my body, his face hovering over mine. "Hmm…" **Oh God get your body away**_ before I shock you so much_ that you get blown across the room! In fact,_ blown OUT of_** this room!** My head aches when we all speak at once, but our thoughts are the same; that's a rare thing, mind you. "…I see…I would like to see this Knightmare when it's completed. Would you do me the favor of informing me when it's done?"

"ONLY. WHEN. YOU. GET. _OFF_," I hiss, seething with rage as my teeth grind together.

Lelouch's smirk grows and he uses one hand to lift up my chin to meet him eye-to-eye. I'm paralyzed until warm lips meet mine. **YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**_ Admit it, Overload, we were practically in a moe-scene._ As much as I hate to admit it, we pretty much were. I shut my eyes and keep my lips firmly closed as I shove Lelouch off, pushing up to ruffle my hair. "Look, _we don't like you_," Overload snaps as red eyes pierce into his lavender ones. "Stop trying to force yourself on us and find someone who doesn't have their soul sold to the devil."

Overload is opening the door when Lelouch's voice stops us again. "What if I could get your soul back?" he questions. "Would you love me then?"

Overload switches with Alexandria, who switches with me. Apparently she does not like being left wordless. "…You can't get my soul back," I whisper, biting back some tears. No person with a healthy soul lies their mouth off and forgets who they really are. "It's barely living and only the devil holding it keeps it living." His silence confirms his confusion as I step out, shutting the door firmly behind me.

This is the point where I start running. Sure I forgot my bag in there, who cares? I lie. I kill. I reject. What sort of person who does that has a good soul? What sort of person who does that keeps their soul? In my views, their souls die or rot, and when they rot they sell them to the devil so the souls can feel better and keep living. Who's the devil? I don't know, but it's clear I did. If I didn't, my soul and I would have died long ago in that cell by suicide.


	21. Chapter 21

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Twenty-One**

**POV: Zera**

The next day I go back to the Eleicae. "Eh? You want me to build a Knightmare?" Zero asks, switching the sink water off.

"More like I _need _you to," I mutter, scratching the back of my neck.

Marie giggles slightly behind the pages of How to Not Kill Your Friends: Expert Edition. "Want to not borrow someone else's anymore?" she asks jokingly. I shake my head somberly. "Hmm?"

With a long, drawn-out sigh, I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I got cornered by the Zero bastard_ again_ and could only come up with that," I admit. "Also, where could I find one of those books?" She points to the bookshelf. Typical.

Zero scratches the top of her head, deep in thought. Purple eyes shade over her navy ones and Tevasu comes out. "Hmm…" she hums. "It would take me at least three days if I had some Knightmares to build from…It's a whole different story if I don't."

This is the part where I slump out of annoyance. "Let me guess…I'm going to have to get the Knightmares." She nods and I start to stomp out. "Okay, okay, just build it as fast as you can when I get the supplies here! There's a battle three days from now and I'd rather not have to go borrowing some weak-ass Southerland again!"

I don't really get to hear her response to that, but all I know is that there is a slim chance of sleep tonight. Jeez, I really cannot see how I am supposedly running like clockwork around war. It deprives me of sleep, it puts me in major pain, and it just gives Overload and Alexandria more reasons to groan and moan about how I should stay safe!** Hey!**_ Hey…_IT'S THE TRUTH. Stopping in an ally, I grab my bag and start prying out the armor, slipping each part on separately. It might be early morning, but I don't want to risk the reputation.

The first part is spent mostly wondering what the heck to do. How can I get SIX Knightmares in one day? I mean, if I don't get them today, I'm stuck with some Southerland unit that is bound to explode on me the minute I touch it. I cannot really ask the Black Knights either, since with Sivera they would get all stomach-knotted and give me a big, fat '**NO**' and they would get suspicious with Zera. Heck, maybe that is an understatement?

Stealing it from either the Britannians or the Black Knights would end badly either way. Unless I have developed ninja skills over-night, that is highly impossible. That, and the fact that if I make a huge scene of it, someone is going to chase me and try to get the Knightmares back. The only positive about that whole plan is that I get Sivera on the news. Some fame to the name, you know?

With a sigh, I trudge for the warehouses._ Zera, you need a break,_ Alexandria says. _I mean, a day off of all this war nonsense would really be healthy for all of us._** No! I want to fight!**_ Then get out of the skull and f-fight!_ "Guys, this is giving me a headache," I mutter._** Sorry**_. Ugh. While you two plan a vacation QUIETLY, I shall be walking and praying that my cheek does not get slapped off when I get to the Black Knights.

Armor really helps to keep nippy weather from chewing at you, I must admit. Now that I think about it, have I even been keeping track of the date ever since I got out of the facility? For all I know, it could be winter! Eventually the inside of my visor fogs up with each shaky exhale, so I have to take the helmet and tie my hair in a bun, forcing Alexandria out. "W-What?" she stammers. Do you have any better ideas? "Yes, put the helmet back on!"

I do so and switch with her. Sadly, since Alexandria is being stubborn, walking blind is my only option. Some wire comes up after a few minutes of stumbling and whatnot, telling me that I had reached the designated location. Well, unless if every area has fences of wire. Engines hum around me, making me stop and snatch the helmet off. "What the heck-"

"INTRUDER!"

Crap. I glance around and see I stumbled into the Electricity Plant, which is nearly always on guard by Britannians. "AH!" I scream (stupidly, may I add). This is where I bolt at the fastest pace possible while throwing a million prayers down.

Whatever the reason is, the place is packed tight with troops and guards. Some are on the ground out of their Knightmares, so I guess that is a silver-lining. The bad part is that I need to be able to get these Knightmares to the Eleicae, who are on the other edge of town for Pete's sake, and I really doubt they're going to let me escort them out one-by-one. Besides, with the main goal to evade all opposing forces, the chances of getting the Knightmares today are becoming very slim.

I hit the ground and let a Knightmare pass over me, pushing up and running the opposite direction. Hopefully at least _one_ Knightmare is still available. After all, these guys answer at beck-and-call; there's a slim chance that they would not go into their Knightmare frames immediately after hearing the sirens ring. Heart pounding and blood pumping, I duck through allies and open-ground to slip under one of the power engines. Knightmares fly by and give me the chance to crawl out of there and dash for the exit.

There, right next to the exit, are two Knightmares with soldiers in front of them.

**Dumbasses,** Overload laughs. **We can take them!**_ I don't know…If we over-exert the power, we are all going to pay the price, and I do not think controlling two separate Knightmares is easy work._ My vein pulsates to symbolize an incoming headache. Both say nothing and continue to do so as I duck into an ally, running through and crawling under a generator this time. It's a tight fit, but it's _way_ better than the Knightmare patrol.

Multiple plans string through my thoughts. One is seducing them, which is low of me in my opinion. The first good plan that I can think of is to electrocute the soldiers then hop into a Knightmare. What goes on from there is totally up to my adrenalin and power. Squeezing out of the space, I take a mad dash forward and lift up my hands, shooting bolts of Eleicae energy at the guards. They gasp in surprise before they crumble and whine. The Knightmares are therefore left in my care with their death.

I am quick to hop into the closest one and jam my hands into the dashboard. Surely Tevasu will not mind some minor damage to these Knightmares, right? Forcing who-knows-what many volts of pure energy into the weapon, I use all hooks equipped to this Knightmare to pierce the armor of the other. The hooks retract and therefore attach the other Knightmare to my current one, causing the metal to creak and groan. I'll try to keep in mind that Knightmares on top of other Knightmares are not exactly _light…_

A surge of electricity passes through the black tubes within my body and into the machine, making it sky-rocket forward. Guards notice this-how can they not with all this monstrous groaning and roaring?-and follow in suit, yelling orders through their coms and firing randomly. This, after all, is one of the worst things to do and allows me to live for a bit until someone gets smart and blows the right arm off. Using the same tactic as my escape from the Black Knights, I whirl around and use the stomach gun while veering backwards. Apparently everyone is a sucker for that trick.

Several rounds manage to hit the right spot on one of them, making that Knightmare give off several tiny explosions of sparks and then one big one. The explosion makes one of his allies swerve into another Knightmare and cause both to crash into the ground, ultimately exploding. Sadly, these weapons are highly reactive to damage. His other allies seem to know this as well and try to shoot the vital points, but the electricity being fed to this thing really gives it a shot of adrenaline to its step, if you catch my drift.

Over the course of this whole chase, I start to cough. Instead of saliva, out comes droplets of blood. My supply is obviously getting low and it will be best for me to shake them off my metal hide once and for all. Counting up the Knightmares through slightly reddened vision, I get a total of two. So, two plus two is four. If I get them, all I would have to request from the Black Knights are two Knightmares! Yet again, my reputation is not something they would give a _dust bunny_ to. Going into reckless maneuvers, I charge forward at them and ram into them, surprisingly not hitting any vital points. As they are dazed and confused, I force electricity out of the Knightmare and through the glass located in front of the pilots. Blood spills and the morning falls quiet.

My lungs feel dry and my throat is scratchy. Blood drips out of my mouth as I continue to hack from power-abuse. Without a word, Overload takes my place and races us to the Black Knights, climbing out of the Knightmare with difficulty. After all, having four Knightmares attached into one, odd-looking substance, the exit is sure to be blocked somewhat. She stumbles on the surface of the Knightmare and switches with me too soon, for I tumble down and land with a sickening _crack_ on the concrete.

I lie there for a bit until I hear the warehouse door open. "So as I was saying, Zera was total-OH SHIT!" Tamaki. "What the Hell happened?**!**"

Words cannot be formed from my bloody lips. Someone picks me up and races me inside, making my head spin violently. "Zero! Sivera's here and she looks, well…" Ogi. Said man faces down at me with a quirked brow. "You're not dead yet, right?"

Yet. That's comforting. Overload and Alexandria force themselves to keep quiet due to the pulsing in my head. "She probably over-exerted herself," Zero shrugs simply, walking over. "So, it's been a while Sivera." Zero (or Lelouch, as I should really stick to saying) gives the Knightmares I brought a quick glance. "Ah, a present. Bring those in!"

"T-The…" I whisper. The helmet makes a small noise, as if the voice-modifier inside cannot pick up such a weak tone. "They're n't…"

"Hmm?" he leans down, closer to my mouth. For some reason, he seems more willing to hear what I have to say.

I am forced to swallow blood to be able to speak. "Knightm…Z'ra…"

Somehow, he seems to understand what I am getting at. "Ah, this is for the Knightmare Zera told me about?" he asks. I nod slightly to confirm. "Well, I see no reason as to why we cannot bring them inside still. They are conspicuous just sitting there, after all." Can't argue with that logic. "So, shall we set you down or are you used being carried like a Queen?"

My wince comes out of the mental stab of his offensive intent, not the pain I am experiencing. "Dn." Ogi drops me. "OW!" I cry in pain. Tears leak out and some people give me sympathetic glances, as if they know that this is not your average paper cut.

Lelouch sighs and picks me up himself, cradling my head in his arm gently. "That was not _entirely _necessary," he says, sounding utterly fake. This makes me choke a bit and hack some blood onto the inside of the visor, obviously visible on the other side due to Lelouch's reaction. He jumps a bit before rushing to the trailer, going inside and setting me onto the couch. Lelouch reaches for my helmet, but stops himself. All he does after that is leave, letting me hack up blood in peace.

Oh this is going to be a long night, huh?


	22. Chapter 22

**Code Geass**

**T**

**Linkinparkfan9799**

**Eleicae Geass**

**Twenty-Two**

**POV: Zera**

Blood turns my throat scratchy. Dryness tortures my eyes as the muscles under my skin burn. Who knew getting four Knightmares would be so much work?** Face it, you're turning obese**. So are you, Overload. Anyways, other than the fact I feel like death at the moment, at least I have Su Duko!

Which I cannot write in due to my _lack of mobility._

Either Lelouch is a dick, or he is just plain stupid. Yet again, he understood that vocal pattern lecture, so he's a dick. Yawning, I shut my eyelids to go to sleep before someone kicks the door down. Kallen stomps in, teary eyed and red as a tomato. "YOU IDIOT!" she shrieks. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" When I don't respond, she just continues with her little rant. "ARE YOU FUCKING SUICIDAL, LADY?**!**" _Language! Jeez, think of the children!_ Overload and I both blink. **What?** What? Alexandria growls in warning. "What_ processed _you to do something as stupid as that?**!**"

I give a few blinks, refusing to wince. Even a simple blink brings much pain…"Kallen…" I whisper. "Listen…I'm not really…'eeling up to talkin' much…"

"Wanna know why?" she snaps. "CAUSE YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF." Jeez, she could be my mother. "Zera, if there's one thing I know, is that you don't even _care_ about the cost for your death!"

Overload washes over, being slightly more resilient than I. "Eh?" she grunts. "Listen Kall, nobody gives a rat's a-"

"I do!" she argues. "I care! C2 cares! Lelouch cares! Even _Zero_ cares!"

My eyes roll. "Okay, I'll give you the fact that you and C2 care, but as far as I know, I don't give a _damn_ about Zero and Lelouch," I spit hatefully.

Kallen glares and crosses her arms, almost like I'm a little girl caught for cussing. "Well I doubt Zero _wants_ that damn of 'Sivera's' anyhow," she grumbles. "However, he'd be crushed to hear that from 'Zera'."

A cramp in my arm makes me wince, which makes me feel even more pain. _Oh my, such a vicious cycle…_"I doubt…that's true Kall-…en…" I wheeze, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe.

She frowns and walks over, taking off my helmet. "Oh my God!" she screams, dropping it immediately. Well, there's another crack for my visor. "Okay, there's more blood in _there_ than-"-Her yelling makes me cringe and groan. Kallen sighs and sets the helmet on the table, grabbing the voice-configuration device and sticking it in my mouth. I pin it to the side with my tongue as she takes the watch from her wrist and gives it to me. She walks out once it's clear that all electricity is drained from it.

C.C is next to walk in. All she does is give me some watches and things that people thought would be better for my health, recap on what has happened, and sets the Su Duko book on my face. The watches get drained and returned, so I am allowed to sit in my own silence once more.

I give the voice modifier a few tries before I am certain that Sivera now sounds British without the helmet. An ache in my legs starts to loosen as I relax, slowly taking in the oxygen needed for my lungs. My mind is only the record of my actions until a 'ka-chak' signals the fact that someone has entered. This stops the flow of my breathing. "SIVERA!" A loud slam echoes in the room as all the Eleicae tackle me mercilessly. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"GET!" I roar. "_OFF!_" They stare at me instead of obeying. "I'm British damnit, now MOVE!"

They shoot up and salute in a military stance, determined gazes facing the ceiling above my head. "Sir yes sir!" they shout.

My eyes narrow at their choice of words. "Do I _look _like a guy to you?" I mutter.

"Sir yes sir!" Zero giggles. The wall next to her head explodes with navy electricity sparks. "…Sir no sir?" she squeaks.

I nod in approval and push myself up. It takes some work, but it happens eventually. "Okay then…" a long intake of breath breaks off my sentence.

Éclair frowns and crosses her arms as Marie tilts her head, just as worried. Zero tugs on her mom's dress and whispers something to her. Marie's response is a simple shake of her head and a turn to me. "Mom, you alright? The Black Knights said you took a heck-of-a-lot of damage…"

The pulsing in my forehead shows that even my bodily symptoms are not exactly comfortable with her name for me. With a sigh, I grab my helmet and dust some dirt off of my torso armor. "Not so bad now as it was…Not so much energy either. Right now, the top priority is to get out of this place so Zero can start manufacturing that special Knightmare."

"Can't we just build it here?" Zero wonders. "I mean, you have a lot of people here already."

My fingers dig into my palm with frustration. **"We're **_**not**_** staying here to get their help…"** I growl.

Zero blinks in surprise before her eyes shade to purple. Tevasu crosses her arms and sighs, glancing aimlessly over at the wall. "I know Sivera is not on decent terms with this organization, but…"

Marie sets a hand on Tevasu's shoulder and smiles at me. "It's something, right? Also, you need your rest, Mom! You can't wander around at night with this shitty condition you're in!"

"Okay, if you're going call me 'Mom', you're not going to cuss, lady," I point a finger at her face. Then she gives me the puppy face of doom. "Don't give me that face!" I groan. "Just don't!"

Éclair smacks Marie up the head and Marie returns the favor. It happens again. And again. And again. Then it turns into a full-fledged slap-fight in which Zero and I are forced to jump into so we do not end up with two dead Eleicae by morning. "Hey, stop it!" Zero cries, getting slapped herself.

May I say that these two give very vicious slaps? "Cut it out!" I snap. _SLAP!_ "I SAID CUT IT OUT!"

A few cracks of electricity make my blood freeze before, next thing I know, Marie goes through the door, Éclair onto the couch, and Zero onto me. I am too shocked to really grunt at the impact, but the swift motion of putting on my helmet replaces that time spent being in a daze. Of course I am fallible and put it on backwards, so I twist it into its proper position after having run into a wall. Éclair, Zero, and I rush out to see Marie pushing herself up, rubbing her (most likely) sore rear.

"Oh boy, this is why I said to cut it out!" I scold, jumping over the rail. Unfortunately I land wrong and a loud crack comes from my right ankle. That, however, does not stop me from stumble-running over to Marie. "It leads to some serious anger-management issues!"

She laughs softly before giving me a sparkling smile. "Sorry Mom!"

My eyes roll behind the visor. "Yeah, whatever you say." Someone taps my shoulder and I turn my head to Lelouch. "Oh you."

All he does is point to my ankle. I hold it out to see that it is bent at a very odd angle that probably should be looked at. "And that's not just a scratch," he says. GAH! HE BEAT ME TO IT!

Yet again, Sivera and Zera are supposed to be different. Would that mean that they have a different sense of humor as well? "I _got_ that," I snarl. "What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"YES!" one of the members calls out. A chorus of laughter echoes throughout the building.

_The scientists are standing there, laughing at me and my misery. "What? Want you're mommy?" A twelve-year-old covered in dirt, blood, and sweat nods, brushing the black strands of hair out of her face. A birth certificate with names whited-out appears in front of her face. Laughing._

The laughing seems to get louder. My muscles are stock-stiff until I tremble. Tears stream down my face as I feel the same humiliation and sorrow as I did then. Not from the matter of the present necessarily, more like the fact that people take me for some weakling. For some form of punching bag. Lelouch taps my helmet. "What? Do you not like being called an idiot~?" he taunts. I am certain that behind that purple-tinted glass is a smirk like nothing before.

Marie glares at everyone before standing next to me. "Come on, let's get back into the trail-"

"No," I whisper. I turn to walk out, limping all the while. "I am not staying in this poor company."

"Aw, don't be like that Sivera!" Tamaki chortles. "Not our fault you're such a bitch!"

This seems to be somewhat concerning to Lelouch. "Tamaki, stop." Although the only thing that stops is my movements for the entrance.

"Come on, you know this to!" Tamaki groans. "Sivera is nothing but trouble and in my opinion we should just ditch her!"

"That isn't your decision to make!" Kallen snaps. "Besides, _she's right there!"_

Tamaki only rolls his eyes and leans against the Knightmare he stands by. "Well I bet that's what she wants to! Ain't that right, Sivera?" He turns to me with a smug grin. But that whole mess is not what is on my mind.

It's the fact that I can't remember. I can remember this. I can remember that. Why can't I remember anything truly important? _Laughing. __**Laughing. **_That is what is happening to me from my system, the one locking away some of the most important memories I need. That's all they're doing. They have been laughing at me up until now, where all the tubes are utterly breathless from laughing so hard.

THEY ARE MOCKING ME!

_No they are not! Get a hold of yourself, Zera! _SHUT UP! That's not my name…THAT'S NOT MY NAME!** HEY! COOL IT!** "ARGH!" I kneel down, gripping my helmet.

"Huh?" someone gasps.

"STOP IT!" I shriek, shaking my head. "STOP IT!"

_CALM DOWN! _**THEY ARE NOT LAUGHING! **

"It hurts…" Metal is crushing under my fingers. "_IT HURTS_!"

_Zera, stop this! _**Ugh, time to take action! **NO! Stay out, STAY OUT! **Alexandria!** _I don't know! She seems to be convinced-_I CAN HEAR YOU! _Well, too bad! How else are we supposed to communicate? _SPEAK OUT LOUD! It kills my head!**...Uh…**Oh what now?**!...You just calmed down by starting a pointless argument.** I blink and take my hands away from my head, blinking. Huh. And parents say arguments are pointless! _Oye…Well, now that that's settled, go back to the trailer and rest. __**We can't over exert ourself. **_With a sigh, I stand and start limping for the trailer. "…Excuse my poor behavior…" I whisper inaudibly.

Someone taps my shoulder again. This time I turn to C.C, staring at me with sad eyes. "Like Zera, you have personalities," she tells me. Oh yeah, they know that. "It is not poor behavior if they are being out of hand." Others seem to understand this as well.

I hang my head before grabbing C.C, pulling her closer so I can whisper into her ear. "…It's just the memories is all…" I inform silently.

"What?**!**" she pulls back. "They haven't fully returned?**!**"

"If they had, I would not be in this mess!" I snap. "I would have returned to my previous life with the Eleicae, but as you can see I am still stuck here!" With that, Éclair, Marie, and Zero yank me to the trailer before another argument can start.

Later, Lelouch visits me as Zero and inquires me about what the splits said to make me go off like such. I just say that they have been talking all day and if a split talks too much inside the head, the head itself starts to get a rather vicious migraine. Not completely a lie, nor a half lie. Maybe I can consider it a forth of a lie? Eh, who knows. Eventually he leaves me in silence again. Zero, Marie, and Éclair tell me that we are staying unfortunately, since a medic wants to examine me for medical troubles.

That, and the fact that they say so.

Apparently I am pushing myself WAY too much (which is why I have my episodes with the splits) and that I either need to rest or go shoot myself to end it. They don't really seem happy when I start looking for a gun to shoot myself with. After they scold and educate me on what sarcasm is, they march out to work on the Knightmare and leave me in silence. Again. Kallen comes in with some bandages and takes off my dented helmet. She tells me to take off my armor, which I do. Several places are bruised and cut, so she patches them up so I don't bleed to death before the medic comes.

During this silence, I try to think to myself. Collecting my thoughts, puzzling my memories together. _"Relax, you're safe Alexander."_ Now that I think about it, where is he? Is he alive? Getting too tired for the wait, I decide to fall asleep. Not like I'm forgetting anything…The doctor will come, check my wounds, and leave my armor there for me to put back on in the morning…

**-Author's Note—-**

…**Zera…THE ARMOR?**!


End file.
